Legacy of Indra Ōtsutsuki
by Mejciu
Summary: What if Naruto was born as reincarnation of Indra instead of Asura? What if he was also grandson of Uchiha Madara and son of Uzumaki? Watch Naruto trying to obtain the peace the same way he tried in previous life. AU, Uchiha Naruto, Gray Naruto.
1. Prologue

**Beta'd by Feruuk**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

In the world of shinobi, darkness could either be a man's best friend or the most feared of adversaries. It was a time where assassins thrived and, as such, meant that it was usually when a shinobi's guard was at their highest.

It would be surprising to most onlookers, then, to see a man walking outside of a small town near the border of Hi no Kuni with his mind seemingly on anything but his surroundings. However, if one were to have any significant knowledge of the world's most powerful men, it would be easy to see why he paid little attention to any possible threats.

The man stood at roughly 180 centimetres with midnight black hair cascading down his back until it reached his waist. He was garbed in maroon armour that was comprised of numerous metal plates along his chest, waist, shoulders, and thighs – the same type of protective garb that samurai within the Land of Iron were often seen in.

Under the protective armour was a long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, a pair of loose-fitting pants that were wrapped at the shins, open toed boots, and a pair of gloves that were all as black as the darkness surrounding the figure as he continued walking forward. Upon the back of his shirt, though hidden underneath his mane of hair, rested a symbol that would stay with him for life regardless of betrayal that others had inflicted upon him.

It was a symbol of a white and red fan – the symbol of the Uchiha clan.

Putting this all together led to the conclusion that this man was none other than the legendary Uchiha Madara himself – one of the most powerful shinobi that had ever lived. The man who had been known to destroy what many considered armies in mere seconds, make weaker individuals fall unconscious from his presence alone, and the only other living shinobi to have ever matched Senju Hashirama in single combat.

Despite the fact that there was very little that could bother a shinobi of his caliber, however, his eyes were currently displaying an array of various emotions. Various emotions that seemed to flash within his eyes sporadically before changing just a few short moments later. Frustration, sadness, and anger seemed to be the primary focuses, though there was the look of sorrow and resolve mixed in from time to time as well.

As he continued to walk leisurely through the forest, knowing all too well that no one in the immediate area could possibly harm him, he couldn't help but let his thoughts roam back to the one man he respected above all others. Kami seemed to have a bit of a sense of irony in that regard seeing as the same man was also his best friend…and his most bitter rival. The man was none other than Senju Hashirama, the recently-dubbed Shinobi no Kami.

The fact that Madara and Hashirama were close friends was something that very few people knew about. Even fewer knew the fact that they had secretly trained together when they were children and had even shared ideas and dreams for the future. This friendship between an Uchiha and a Senju was forbidden of course, but that taboo within their respective clans hadn't stopped them. Their friendship had only been forced to cease when their clans learned of its occurrence and subsequently made them stop for fear of spilling unnecessary blood.

However, despite Madara's acceptance of this in order to protect his family, Hashirama had never truly given up hope for the two of them to truly be friends and live out the dreams and ideas they had shared.  
This was proven during a heated battle between the Senju and Uchiha where Madara had been struck down and open to kill. Despite Tobirama's insistence on killing him, Hashirama had pleaded for the opportunity for the Senju and Uchiha to come together to create a world where the fear of battle wasn't the only constant in the world.

Yet, despite his childhood dreams, Madara had been jaded heavily by that point due to the deaths of so many of his clansmen. He had told Hashirama he would agree to bring the clans together under the condition that the man either killed his brother or himself. A fitting payment, he thought, since his own brother had been a casualty of war.

However, much to his surprise, Hashirama had readily agreed to the unreasonable terms he had set. Surprising him further, he had begun to disrobe with the obvious intent of killing himself in order to create peace for others. Seeing the man's resolve and courage, Madara had told him to stop before he went through with the act.

'Hn, I shouldn't have given him a choice in the matter. If I had made him sacrifice Tobirama, this wouldn't have had to happen…' Madara thought as obvious signs of regret crossed his admittedly handsome features. However, this quickly changed as his brow furrowed and his fists clenched – obviously having become quite angry at the thought of Konoha's beloved Nidaime.

Things after that battle had set the course of history for the shinobi world and inspired a change that many clans thought would be impossible – an alliance between the Uchiha and the Senju. With a part of the agreement having been to live near one another to promote familiarity with one another, the initial founding of what would later be named Konohagakure came to pass.

Due to the wide-spread power and fame these two clans had come to accumulate, several smaller clans also jumped at the opportunity to become a part of their alliance. Though there were a handful of individuals who thought it would be wise to leave these smaller clans to fend for themselves, Hashirama and Madara both thought it would be beneficial to allow them to become a part of it. With the two clan heads mutually agreeing on the idea, clans such as the Sarutobi, Hyuga, Nara, and others all joined alongside the Uchiha and Senju.

After the acceptance of the new clans, however, a valid point was raised amongst the clan leaders. Though everyone agreed that clan heads should operate independently of one another, their alliance and their new village needed a leader. This was only highlighted by the fact that their spies reported construction of hidden villages in other nations, and the threat of war loomed over their heads once more. A chain of command, to some degree at least, needed to be established to ensure that there were no conflicting orders.

When the day came to elect the leader, a position they decided to refer to as the Hokage, Hashirama had been the first to cast his vote…and he had chosen Madara. It was a gesture that caused even the stoic Madara to crack a smile, and an action that the Uchiha would certainly never forget. However, the meaning of said gesture quickly became a moot point as every single clan head then proceeded to vote for Hashirama save himself. It became abundantly clear that, though the Uchiha were allied with the others, nearly no one trusted them.

Despite being disappointed at the matter, Madara hadn't gotten too upset over it. Hashirama was powerful, influential, and incredibly charismatic. Though he still thought himself a better choice to lead in the long-term, he wouldn't grudge his friend on obtaining leadership of the village. The Uchiha clan had done some nasty things in their quest for dominance, and he would do his best to lead them in their atonement for it in service of Konoha.

Years passed after that with Hashirama leading Konoha into prosperity – even going so far as to give certain Bijū to other villages to try to ensure peace. The Uchiha clan head did as he had promised and valiantly did his best to bring the Uchiha into the light, though he did so while keeping their pride as well. They would not belittle themselves by asking for forgiveness, but the Uchiha would prove their loyalty by feats on the battlefield.

During this time, Madara had even done something he never thought would genuinely happen – he had fallen in love with a beautiful woman. Uchiha Hitomi, a woman whose beauty far outshone Mito's and everyone else's in his opinion, had won his heart after several years of chasing after him. He had only been happier, then, when Hashirama announced that he was making him advisor to the Hokage shortly before they had wed.

6 years after marrying, despite having been told by doctors that it was impossible, Madara had been elated once again to hear that his wife was pregnant with his child. There were those who had sworn they had seen a ghost that day, for the stoic Madara had worn a grin so large that Hashirama himself would've had trouble matching it.

He had obtained nearly everything he could hope for at that point. His childhood dream was mostly achieved, the only part that wasn't being the fact that he wasn't leading the village, and had a beautiful wife who was pregnant with his first child. Things couldn't have been better for the leader of the Uchiha clan.

Yet, human nature only allows us such extreme happiness due to experiencing great sorrow. 9 months later, a short 7 years after he was married to his beloved Hitomi, she had passed away shortly after successfully delivering their son. She had already lost so much blood due to the birth that she never even got the chance to see him.

Madara had only known despair close to what he felt that day when he had lost his brother. However, before he lost himself to it completely, he had forced himself to remain above it for his son if for no other reason. He had intended to let Hitomi choose the boy's name, but as she hadn't gotten the chance, he elected to name him after his beloved brother.

Thus, Uchiha Izuna then entered the world. The following years were spent assisting Konoha from his role as an advisor, but he focused his primary efforts on raising his son to be a proper Uchiha shinobi. It was obvious that the boy came from his blood. Izuna was nearly a carbon copy of his father, though his hair seemed to find a balance between the smooth hair of his mother had and the spiky hair of Madara.

Training for the young Uchiha was intense even by Madara's normal standards. Having wanted nothing more than to make his father proud, Izuna successfully passed the Uchiha trial of adulthood at an astounding 4 years old – only 3 months after he had first tapped into his chakra network. Thanks to constant sparring with his father, and constantly having the speed of the spar increased despite his young age, he awakened his Sharingan at a mere 6 years of age and had progressed to 3 tomoe in each eye just before he turned 8.

However, it was around this time where things began to get dark again. Though they had prevented anything too major from occurring years ago, the threat of war loomed on the horizon once more. Madara grew more worried, then, when he finally deciphered the tablet the Uchiha had held in high-regard after so long and he read that mankind was doomed to repeat history. With the threat, however, came talks of electing a new Hokage. With high hopes that he would be elected to the position and hopefully lead Konoha through the dark times ahead, he attended the meeting where it would be decided who would be proposed as the Hokage to the Jonin Council of the village.

Hashirama, once again, tried to push for Madara to become elected. However, much to his displeasure and Madara's fury, they chose to pass him over and elect Tobirama in his stead. Tobirama, upon receiving the nomination and accepting, then made a speech to the others about not trusting those who hadn't deserved it. The man who would likely become the Nidaime then had the gall to glance at Madara as if sending a silent message. It was something no one else seemingly caught, but to the Uchiha clan head, the message was clear.

The Uchiha, after all their years of dedication to the village, still were not trusted.

Deciding that enough was enough, the powerful Uchiha clan head decided to attempt to leave the alliance that he had formed so long ago and take his brethren with him. After trying to propose that the Uchiha leave the village, however, he found out that he was alone in his opinion

No one viewed the new policies Tobirama was passing as him attempting to isolate the Uchiha clan, no one viewed the other clan heads as being against them, and no one believed that he was merely trying to convince them of doing something he thought was right. What's more is that many thought he was trying to return to his war-loving ways, causing him to lose a great deal of the trust they had placed within him.

The Uchiha, his brothers and sisters in arms, collectively turned their back on him – most whispering about possibly electing a new clan head shortly while well within his hearing range.

Angry with the village as a whole, full of sorrow over his clan's betrayal, and full of resolve to remedy the situation, he came up with an idea of how to solve the problem. An idea that was ludicrous, crazy, and perhaps brilliant in the eyes of anyone who was as distraught as he was.

After one last conversation with Hashirama at the Naka Shrine to talk with his best friend civilly for the last time, Madara left the village after stating his obvious intent to destroy it and start anew. He left the village peacefully in the dead of night, his sole follower being his son Izuna. It would be the last time anyone would see the two for nearly 7 years.

When he was finally seen again, it was at the Valley of the End as it would eventually come to be called...and he hadn't come alone. After securing himself and Izuna a place to live at the border of Hi no Kuni, he had spent the remaining years in search of one of Hashirama's 'pets.' In particular he sought the most powerful of them all – the Kyubi no Yoko.

After hypnotising the beast using his powerful Sharingan, he had ridden it towards Konohagakure with the intent of razing the village to the ground. However, he was stopped before he had gotten there by the only man who could hope to withstand his wrath. While a small part of him didn't like the idea of battling his best friend once again, he was far too eager to face him in open combat once more. With the benefit of Konoha's destruction as a goal to boot, he happily jumped into the fight.

The fight between the two men would be one that would go down in history. It was devastating to the landscape, horrifying to those close enough to witness some of what was happening, and absolutely exhausting to both men involved. When all was said and done, however, Hashirama had proven to be the better fighter once again. He successfully freed the Kyubi from Madara's control and had even landed a rather substantial blow on him. However, he hadn't noticed the last moment Genjutsu Madara had used in order to successful fake his death.

It had now been 2 days after the battle, the first of which the legendary Uchiha had used mostly to rest and recover from his wounds. Now, as he walked up the stairs to a small log cabin that was located a fair distance outside of the small village they used for supplies, he couldn't help but feel fantastic. Despite the fact that he had lost the fight, a part of him felt invigorated to an extent that he had never genuinely felt before.

Though he was unaware of it at the time, he had unintentionally taken another step to changing history by accidentally having gotten a good deal of Hashirama's power mixed with his own through his various wounds.  
Thoughts on his battle with Hashirama were limited though as the man promptly opened the door to the cabin without bothering to knock first. A small, nearly unseen smile crept across his face as his eyes fell upon the form of his son eating dinner as any normal civilian child might.

Izuna had remained very much the same over 7 years, all things considered. He still kept Madara's looks with slightly smoother hair, and he had even inherited most of his personality as well.

"Tou-san," the 14 year old said curtly as he finished a particularly large mouthful of fish and rice he had been chewing on. "How did it go?"

The legendary Uchiha merely stepped forward and took a seat opposite his son, allowing an elbow to rest on the table and rest his chin in his open palm. He was thankful, in hindsight, that he hadn't hidden anything from the boy. Having to explain a betrayal to the village he had once been loyal to would be difficult at this point in time.

"Not well," Madara admitted as he let his eyes stay closed for a few moments. "Hashirama can still dance quite well. The Kyubi is now out of my control, and I believe he intends to seal it in some way to ensure that I can't do it again. With Mito at his side, I have little doubt that he can do so if he desires."

Silence permeated the room for a few moments as Izuna processed the information, though it was a testament to his mental fortitude that he still continued to consume small pieces of food as he thought things over.

"I'm now going to be the most wanted person in Hi no Kuni," the elder Uchiha stated as he lifted his chin out of his palm and used the now-free appendage to rub the bridge of his nose instead. A few more moments of silence followed before he spoke again. "We cannot stay here. Though I believe I have fooled Hashirama, Hi no Kuni could easily send an army after us if word reached them that we still lived within their borders."

"…I know," Izuna stated after a few moments as he elegantly placed his chop sticks to the side. "Truthfully, I had been giving some thought as to where we should go in case something like this came to pass."

Madara's eyes widened marginally at hearing that, but he quickly turned his expression back into a neutral one again.

"Really?" The elder Uchiha prompted with a quirked eyebrow. "The very boy who convinced me to settle down near here is now telling me he wants to leave? What of that girl from the ramen stand?"

Izuna's expression remained mostly neutral at the mention of the girl, but Madara hadn't missed the pain that flickered across his eyes for the briefest of moments.

"Her name is Akane, tou-san," the younger Uchiha chided slightly despite knowing that his father would likely never remember it. "There…is nothing between us, we're just friends."

It was obvious to the armor-clad man that his son was telling the truth, but there also seemed to be a pain behind his words that suggested he wished it were more. The mild blush on his cheeks that he seemed to be making a valiant effort to hide also helped with that presumption.

"I see," Madara stated as he thought about how to shift the conversation away from that particular topic. "You mentioned you were thinking about places we could go, did you have any in mind?"

Izuna's slightly downcast eyes shot upward at this as he gave a curt nod.  
"Yes, actually," he stated as his mood took a mild upturn at the chance of topic. "There have been rumours going around that Tobirama had called a stop to peace talks with other villages. According to some traveling shinobi at the bar, Konoha is preparing for war. That being the case, Uzushiogakure seems like it would be a safe place to be considering your friendship to Kenshin."

Silence permeated the room once again as Madara digested the information. Uzushiogakure seemed like it would be the worst place to be at first due to his missing-nin status in Konoha and Uzu's strong ties to the Senju. However, if Konoha was indeed prompting war by calling a halt to peace talks, then the leader of the village renowned for its sealing would be quite displeased. Fortune seemed to stack slightly in their favour due to the fact that the man was a close friend to Madara as well.

"…Very well," the elder Uchiha stated with a small nod of his head as he pushed himself up from his position at the table – his armour rattling slightly as a result. "We're fortunate that Kenshin was so close to Hashirama and myself…as well as the fact that he always hated that baka Tobirama. Uzu really made a good choice in electing him as their leader. I'm going to go and make sure that he receives a letter detailing our plans."

Moving to the door, Madara paused as he took a deep breath of the fresh air that hit him.

"We'll leave in four days," he stated to Izuna without turning his gaze to face him. "I would suggest that you make the most of the time we have remaining in this town…it's quite possible we may never be able to return." After finishing, the armour-clad man leisurely walked out of the doorway and pulled it shut with a soft click, leaving Izuna alone in the room with a thoughtful and surprised expression upon his face.

**4 days later**

The two Uchiha men stood clad with sizeable packs upon their shoulders at the edge of the small town Izuna had come to love over the 7 years he had spent there.

The young Uchiha had elected to use his previous 4 days wisely – having spent nearly every second of the day with Akane when she was available. He had chosen to tell her he would be leaving, and also admitted that he wanted to spend what free time he could with her before he left. However, despite that admission, he hadn't dared confess his true feelings to the girl. Knowing that he would be confessing only to likely never see her again would've left far too deep of an emotional scar on the both of them.

The two had spent the days happily with one another, seemingly just content to be in the other's company. The two were close, far closer than the usual love-struck teenagers would be, but they held strong in not admitting their mutual feelings for one another. After all, it would only make parting that much more painful.

It was in the dead of night that the two men now stood to get their last look of the place. Though Madara had no strong attachment to the area, he knew that his son was another story. Despite his stern appearance and personality most of the time, even he would not rob his flesh and blood of the opportunity to engrain the scene into his memory if he so desired.

"…Let's go, Tou-san," Izuna said with a voice that seemed to be struggling a bit to remain steady as he quickly turned his back to the village and began walking down the path that would lead out of Fire Country.

"Very well," Madara stated as he turned and began to walk a steady pace behind his son who had taken the lead presumably to hide any emotions that he found himself unable to hide. Knowing this, he was content to let Izuna lead until he could bring them under control. "Lead the way."

**3 days later**

As the two Uchiha walked upon the first piece of solid land that they had seen in hours, both found themselves at the welcoming party that had awaited them. Madara's letter, it seemed, had reached them successfully. Waiting for them perhaps 50 yards forward and getting closer every second was Kenshin himself along with a guard of 5 shinobi and 3 kunoichi.

Though both men had immediately tensed for the possibility of combat, a simple hand gesture from Kenshin had left the guards where they were while he and Madara walked forward to speak to one another. A few minutes into the conversation that even Izuna was not privy to hearing, Madara had waved him forward as Kenshin lead them back to his group of guards.

"We're being given a place to stay for as long as we desire to remain here," the elder Uchiha stated as his son came into hearing range. "Well, so long as I'm willing to grace Kenshin with talks about the good old days," Madara finished with a small smile as he placed a hand on Izuna's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

Izuna, in response, merely gazed slightly upwards into his father's eyes and gave him a small smile in return.

'Well,' the younger of the two thought as he gazed at the buildings that started to peek out from the trees that seemingly surrounded the village, 'looks like it's home sweet home.'

Once Izuna was within the walls of the village, he elected to leave his father to talk to his old friend while he decided to take a self-lead tour of the village. Kenshin had kindly offered to have one of the shinobi guarding him escort him around, but he had politely declined saying that he would rather learn the layout of the village by himself.

As he toured the place, however, he quickly came to one solid conclusion about the village. Despite his love of the previous village on the outskirts of Hi no Kuni, this place absolutely blew it away in terms of beauty. The buildings seemed to be crafted in a way that made nearly each and every one of them uniquely shaped while the beauty of the trees surrounding its walls gave it the feeling of almost being at one with nature. It certainly helped matters that the island itself was surrounded by whirlpools that naturally protected its borders unless you knew the proper way to get through them.

The walls, meanwhile, were engraved with intricate seals that were only visible from the inside – seals so intricate that Izuna had to shake his head as he tried to follow the lines to keep himself from getting lose in the seemingly random and intricate lines. Said walls were constantly monitored by fierce red-headed shinobi and samurai who all kept constant guard of the water around their island to spot any irregularities or hostiles.

Even with its high level of security, however, the island seemed like a miniature piece of paradise. Though he was still slightly saddened at leaving the place he viewed as his home for 7 years, he had to admit that this place just seemed…livelier – almost as if the village had a natural energy that many other places did not possess.

It was while processing this information as he walked along, however, that he accidentally bumped into someone while he wasn't paying attention. Before he had the chance to apologize, it seemed that the individual he had bumped decided to get their two cents in.

"Hey, watch where you're going asshole!" A feminine voice shouted at a level of indignant anger that caught him off-guard for a moment. "Maybe use what little of a brain you probably have to actually pay attention instead of daydreaming, huh?! …Answer me you dickhead!"

The woman who seemed to be so offended at his presence stood at roughly 169 cm, had spikey, crimson red hair, violet eyes and a slightly round face. She was wearing a blue kimono with a red Uzumaki swirl embroidered on the back. In Izuna's eyes, she was the epitome of beauty, but his heart still ached too much over the loss of Akane to admit such a thing openly.

Reigning in his emotions, the young Uchiha quickly schooled his face into a neutral expression before he spoke to her.

"Hn," he grunted in a way that only a true Uchiha could likely ever pull off. "I just moved to the village with my father and was looking around when you bumped into me and started throwing a temper tantrum. To think that this day had been going so well before now…" he trailed off as the typical Uchiha smirk spread across his lips.

However, the smirk quickly left his lips as he saw the girl's entire face begin to turn red from anger and a tick mark made its presence known above her left eye. Having heard of similar scenes occurring from his father about Hashirama's wife, Izuna quickly began backing away from the woman before he turned tail and started to flee as his survival instinct took over.

"Get back here you asshole!" Izuna heard shouted behind him but a mere moment later as he continued to run away. "I'm going to make you pay for saying that!"

**Meanwhile, with Madara**

For the past 30 minutes or so, ever since they had left Izuna to tour the village on his own, Kenshin and Madara had been discussing Konoha and the possibility of war in general. Madara, for the most part, was simply requesting information on what was happening to the Uchiha clan since he had left. Despite his thoughts on what might've happened, the situation seemed to be worse than he had even expected.

The Uchiha clan as a whole was given a district outside of the village to live in away from the other clans as well as ordered to create a Konoha Military Police Force to deal with internal shinobi crimes and minor bandits. His clan, the one he viewed as the most powerful in the world, was reduced to a mere Police Force. His clansmen had apparently been in a small uproar about that decision, but it was too little, too late.

Apparently, however, his clan was not the only one that disagreed with the Nidaime's decisions on certain matters. When Tobirama had approached Uzu with the intent of asking them for help in the war, Kenshin had refused. He had told the man that Uzu will not take part in a war that their ally had helped to instigate.

At hearing this, Madara merely let out an exhausted sigh. Knowing that war was just around the corner, he knew he would need to push his son's training again since he had been somewhat lax with it in the past 7 years. He wouldn't let his flesh and blood experience the horror of war without knowing he was ready…and had hopefully surpassed even him.

"My friend, what troubles you?" Kenshin asked even though the Uchiha's face had remained stoic while he processed his thoughts.

'…I swear that he has learned how to read minds somehow,' Madara thought as he let out a sharp breath from his nose to show his mild amusement at his friend picking up on his emotions.

"I just worry for Izuna, Kenshin," Madara stated as his shoulders sagged slightly in a show of just how exhausted the legendary man had to feel at that moment since he never allowed himself to do such a thing in public. "My son…he's the only family I have left. I just want him, and Uzu now that I think about it, to remain safe through the bloodshed that's to come.  
"Well I don't think you'll have to worry about such a thing," Kenshin said with a small chuckle and a smile towards his friend. "I don't mean to boast, but Uzushigakure's walls have never been broken through, I think the village will be fine. Your son…he is the spitting image of you, Madara. If his abilities measure up to your own, then I have a feeling that there are few people in this world that could truly prove to be a threat to him."

Madara let a small smile grace his lips at hearing this, and a bit of pride seeped into him again at the thought of his son before his friend continued.

"All parents will worry about their children, my friend," the aged man stated with a knowing smile.

"Just have faith in your upbringing in your son as a warrior. From the way he carried himself when I saw him, we both know that he isn't a child anym…!"

The conversation came to an abrupt halt when a loud crash resounded at the door before it buckled inwards, prompting both men to rise from where they had been sitting in battle-ready stances. After appraising the situation in a matter of seconds, however, the stances dropped into more relaxed ones as Kenshin decided to speak to their intruders.

"Megumi," he stated rather forcefully in an all-too-polite voice, causing the woman who was currently thrashing a man around her own age to freeze with her fist cocked back and ready for another blow. "Would you care to explain why you're beating young Izuna there?"

The woman's eyes merely widened in surprise as she looked around the room and realised where she was – knowing only now that she had inadvertently interrupted the meeting her father was having.

"Eh…hehe," Megumi chuckled nervously as she raised a slightly bloodied hand to her cheek and scratched it as she rose off of the victim of her beating. "Gomen, Tou-san," she said with a small bow. "I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting."

Glancing to Madara who seemed to merely have a nearly unseen smile crossing his lips at the scene, Kenshin elected to let out a long, drawn-out sigh before he chose to speak again.

"I suppose it's not a big deal," he stated as he brought up a hand and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I was just speaking with Madara here about his son."

At the mention of the legendary Uchiha's name, the woman's head snapped to the other individual in the room. Once she caught his iconic red armour, she seemingly warped through space itself and appeared in front of the man faster than even Tobirama could likely pull off.

"Madara-sama! Kya! I'm your biggest fan!" She shouted at an intensity that nearly made the Uchiha flinch back a bit. "How old are you? Where is your son? Is he as handsome as you are? How old is he?"

Finally spotting a small period of time where the woman had to intake oxygen to continue her barrage of questions, the Uchiha took the opportunity to get a word in edge-wise.

"It seems you and my son have already been acquainted," he stated as the girl's eyes widened substantially and followed his arm as he gestured towards the prone form in the room that had blood running down his face from his likely-broken nose. "He is my son, Uchiha Izuna."

Glancing from a man she had idolised due to his exploits on the field of battle to his son repeatedly, the woman's face slowly turned red again from either anger or embarrassment at the situation.

"WHAT THE HELL –TTEBANE?!"

**Many years later; Day of the Uzushiogakure Massacre**

Izuna woke up to a scene that he would secretly never get tired of – staring into the peaceful face of his beloved Megumi fast asleep next to him. After their questionable first 'meeting,' their interactions had gotten only slightly more courteous due to the stubbornness that most Uzumaki seemed to possess.

It wasn't a normal conversation between the two of them for quite some time, in fact, if she didn't insult his intelligence to some degree with one of her nicknames. It wasn't uncommon to hear her constantly referring to him as an idiot, a brainless prick, or even mentally challenged in various ways. However, despite the harsh names, the way in which she said them seemed to be more in a teasing fashion than a serious one – something he suspected she did due to secretly having feelings for him.

Despite his assumptions on the matter though, Megumi had never made any obvious attempt in displaying her affections towards him. Her opinion of him only become obvious after he had rescued her from Kumo's attempt at kidnapping her. It was a simple kidnapping operation that they would have gotten away with…if Izuna hadn't sensed her chakra moving out of the gates in the dead of night. Having gotten suspicious, he had gone to check if everything was okay only to fall into a blind rage and kill the 4 Kumo Jonin that they had sent to try to ensure the mission's success when he saw what they were attempting.

After that event and having carried her back to the village bridal-style, the nicknames he had grown accustomed to suddenly stopped. When Megumi called to him now, it was usually simply as his name or with the –kun suffix on occasion – something he had smirked a bit about as it proved his earlier presumptions were likely correct.

Shortly after the two started talking calmly to one another, they became close friends. Eventually, he broke down and gave the woman a brief summary of his life during one of their days together. He told her everything from his training, to he and his father's leaving Konoha, and even about having to leave his first love to ensure she wouldn't be hurt because of his family.

Though Megumi hadn't cried for his trials, as they weren't that connected at the time, it had certainly caused her to see him in a bit of a new light. After all, knowing that a man had given nearly everything for his family and to protect those he loved would cause most people to view them with more admiration.

After that day, they had grown even closer to one another. They quickly became best friends and it eventually blossomed into a love that nearly everyone in the village but the two of them had fully expected to happen. Over the years, they became lovers before it grew further and they became a loving married couple.

Eventually, the two of them had elected to try to conceive a child together. However, it seemed that Megumi simply couldn't get pregnant. Their worry had grown to the point of getting her a check-up with a medic-nin, but she seemed to have a clean bill of health. The medic had simply suggested that they were unlucky, but the young couple still worried that they would never have a child of their own for a reason they did not understand.

Despite their misfortune in the pregnancy department, however, Megumi's mother seemed to have gained what luck they didn't possess. Over the years, the woman had been lucky enough to give birth to another beautiful baby girl of her own – a girl she had lovingly named Kushina. It was still a fond memory for all residents in Uzushiogakure to see a thrilled Megumi running through the village shouting "I'M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE SISTER –TTEBANE!"

Kushina had grown into a fine young woman in her own right, nearly looking as if she were a miniature version of her sister albeit with smooth red hair instead of the natural spikiness Megumi's possessed.

Unfortunately, Kushina would never know what it was like to come into adulthood in the village of her birth. Mito, Uzu's representative in Konoha, requested for the girl to be sent there in order to take her place as the new container for the Kyubi in order to keep it from escaping when she inevitably passed on.

News of Mito's impending demise had struck Madara somewhat harshly, particularly due to the fact that he still felt rather powerful despite his old age, but he had ultimately fought off the urge to see her one last time before she passed on. Despite his past connection to the woman through her husband, Konoha had ultimately betrayed him, and he knew he wouldn't be welcomed there even if it was just to see her.

It had been 2 years since Kushina's departure, and despite the village being a bit less lively than before, life had gone on.

Expecting another normal day by Uzu's standards, Izuna reluctantly dragged himself out of the warmth of his bed after brushing a few locks of hair out of his wife's face and causing her to stir slightly. His father was out of the village, having been purposely vague and only referring to having to do 'research' of some sort in a series of hot springs, so he leisurely strolled through the hallways to get to the kitchen while thinking on what to prepare he and his wife for breakfast. It was only when he had woken up enough to alleviate his peaceful morning stupor that he noticed something seemed off.

Concentrating on spreading his chakra to the surrounding area as the sensors in Uzu had taught him to do to mimic sensor abilities, he registered a great number of chakra signatures within the walls that he wasn't familiar with. Activating his Sharingan and running outside, he had to avoid stumbling back at what he saw.

Uzushigakure, the village he had come to know and love far greater than the one he had stayed in within Hi no Kuni's borders for 7 years, was under heavy assault. Even as shinobi and samurai of Uzu ran back and forth in front of his estate, he silently cursed the sound suppressing seals that riddled his walls for rendering him unable to hear of the attack sooner.

Jumping up to a wall to get a better view of what was going on, a lump quickly formed in his throat at the absolute devastation he bore witness to. A solid seventy-five percent of the village was already in ruins as allied forces of Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri marched forward at a steady rate with the intent on destroying the rest of it. Quickly assessing his options, he deemed defence as nearly impossible now that so many enemies were within the walls. Not only that, however, but Uzu had likely already lost a good portion of its battle-ready forces.

Already of the opinion that there was nearly nothing he could do, Izuna rushed back and straight into the master bedroom.

"MEGUMI, WAKE UP!" He shouted with enough intensity to make his wife bolt up immediately from bed with a kunai at the ready – something the both of them always hid under their pillow for safety purposes. "Uzu is under siege," Izuna continued as he quickly reached under the bed and pulled out a simple but large duffle back as he rushed to the closet and began tossing in clothes.

"W-what?" Megumi asked with widened eyes as her brain began processing the chilling shouts and explosions that were now able to be heard in the house since the door was open. "Who…who is attacking our village?"

Glancing to his wife for a brief moment, the Uchiha noted that she seemed to be absolutely furious if the whitening knuckles on her fist holding the kunai were any indication. However, he quickly tore his gaze away from her as he started throwing in scrolls that he kept in a locked check under the bed into the duffle bag as well.

"Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo from the look of things," he answered sparingly as he tried to bring his breathing under control while continuing to pack away a small supply of weapons they kept at the bottom of their closet. "We don't have time for this now, get ready to leave immediately!"

"Why?!" Megumi shouted as she sprung out of bed with the kunai still gripped tightly in their hand. She turned her gaze away from him only for a moment in reaction to a particularly close-sounding explosion. "We should be defending the village, not running away from these cowards!"

"BECAUSE THE VILLAGE IS ALREADY LOST!" Izuna shot back with anger towards as his Sharingan flared. His intense expression softened immediately at seeing Megumi flinch away from him, but he quickly threw some more items into the duffle bag as he zipped it shut and brought out two pre-prepared backpacks from their closet he had prepared for just such an emergency.

"I love this village too," he stated after a pregnant pause between the two of them. "I would do anything to protect it if I was able to, but we won't be able to do anything but kill off a good number of attacking shinobi. Please Megumi," he stated as he reached out and grabbed her hand after noticing that her body was shaking. "Trust me on this…"

The Uzumaki woman seemed to hesitate for a few moments as her body shook and a few tears gathered in her eyes, but she gave a slight nod of her head towards the man before quickly walking to their closet with a sniffle and changing into some clothes suitable for traveling even as the sounds of battle grew closer and closer.

Two short minutes later, the two of them rushed out of their estate together towards one of the secret exits that Uzu had built into its original design in case something like this occurred. Izuna had heard Megumi nearly let out a wail of despair at seeing her village so devastated, but she seemed to keep herself calm enough in order to function for the time being.

The male Uchiha, likewise, felt his heart nearly shatter as he saw some of the wounded and dead lingering in the streets – seemingly making their comrades and/or family drop them to go ahead or having died on the way. Many lovers sat crying over their significant others, sons crying over mothers and fathers, or worse…mothers and fathers crying over sons or daughters.

He hated this sensation…being powerless to protect those he cared for. However, for the time being, he wouldn't allow himself to succumb to that despair. He was an Uchiha, and he would be damned if he would let his wife be hurt by anyone who dared to try to harm her.

What he hadn't noticed in that time, due to his deep despair in seeing his wife and village in such a state, is that his normal Sharingan had changed shape into a three pointed shuriken. It was only when they had gotten safely outside of the village and onto a hilltop overlooking it that he allowed he and his wife a moment to recover themselves. Their emotions only ran more rampant, however, as they overlooked the final stand of the remaining shinobi of Uzu as well as the village's inevitable downfall.

The Uchiha forced his own feelings to the side, however, as Megumi dropped to her knees at his side and silently wailed – knowing she couldn't do so aloud in fear of drawing enemies to their location. However, despite her self-control being at a level to stop herself from crying out, she couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her cheeks in waves.

Seeing all of this, Izuna dropped down to a knee and simply held her shaking form in his arms, trying to encourage her to let out all the emotions she could while she still had the chance. From that day forward, he knew that their live would never be as peaceful as it was again.

**2 hours later**

A single, tall form stood on the wall overlooking Uzushiogakure – the man having jumped up there just moments ago. The red, samurai-like armour that covered his form would give away his identity to anyone well informed about him, but it was doubtful anyone did since he was supposed to have died long ago.

He simply stood with his gaze cast over the village – specifically to the large pile of bodies in the center where smoke rose and carried the stench of burnt corpses on the wind. His eyes closed for a moment as he unashamedly allowed two trails of tears to run down his cheeks as he watched the celebrating armies of 3 of the 5 great villages in the streets of what he had viewed as his home.

Despite his experiences with Konoha and the hatred he had for them, he had never felt hatred as strong as he did in that moment. The closest thing he could relate to it was when he had lost his brother. However, despite the emotional pain the loss of his brother had given him, today he had lost both his son and the woman he had come to slowly view as a daughter and proper wife for his boy.

The only people he still lived for were now dead at the hands of enemy shinobi, killed by the cruelty that their world promoted so blatantly. It was in that moment that Madara decided that he would do whatever was necessary in order to make sure people would never again lose their parents, siblings, or children. He would create a world where there was no such thing as war…a world where everyone was able to live their lives peacefully. Even if he had to burn the world to nothing but ash to make it happen, he would do so.

After opening his eyes once again, saw the world in a way that hadn't been seen in almost a millennia – through the eyes of the legendary Rinnegan.

The activation of the eyes of the man many claimed was Kami himself was a sign…a sign that he would change the world to put an end to war and create ever-lasting peace. If for no other reason, Madara would do so for his son; he would make Izuna proud of his father one last time.

In that moment, overlooking the decimated ruins of Uzushiogakure, the fundamental ideas of the Tsuki no Me plan were born.

**8 years later**

The 8 years following Uzu's destruction were difficult for Izuna and Megumi. After the village's destruction, nearly all survivors of the initial assault had been systematically hunted down and violently killed by members of what had become known as the I.K.K. Alliance. Neither of them knew what Konoha was trying to do to help the survivors, but it clearly wasn't enough.

The systematic destruction of Uzu and the Uzumaki clan in nearly its entirety had served as a catalyst for peace of sorts to bring about the end of the second shinobi world war. However, within the 8 years of its destruction, Kumo had instigated the third shinobi world war through its refusal to slowly disarm its military forces.

The political fiasco between the great villages made it a difficult time for Megumi and Izuna. With shinobi from various villages traveling through minor villages for various purposes, it made it nearly impossible to travel through any populated area without the risk of being discovered. If Iwa, Kumo, or Kiri found out there was another Uzumaki alive, Izuna doubted that they wouldn't hesitate to send a full squad of Jonin to assassinate them.

Despite this bad news, however, it also came with some portion of good news. Tobirama had been killed in action against enemy Kumo shinobi which allowed for the election of Konoha's Sandaime. In a vote that was described as unanimous, Sarutobi Hiruzen had been chosen for the position.

Hiruzen was a man that Izuna remembered from his childhood, as they had been friends when they were both young. He was hyperactive, loud, and over-talkative, but he was certainly a good person when he had been acquainted with him. The only thing that Izuna remembered disliking was that he had been taught to try to win everyone over with understanding and love. It was a pretty philosophical idea, but the destruction of Uzu alone showed that it had no place in the Shinobi world.

Those with power ruled the world, and those with power made the decisions in who would be obliterated and who would be permitted to live on. A man's greatest love can later become his greatest source of hatred; hatred was born from love, and if there was to be a winner in the world…then there had to be a loser as well.

It was a philosophy that his father had tried to beat into his head, but he had stubbornly refused to believe it until Uzu's destruction. Speaking of the man, however, Izuna had not confirmed whether he was alive or dead. He had looked as best as he could given the situation with shinobi on the look for his wife, but he found no rumor of the man existing even from the contacts he usually communicated with.

The fact that his father was dead had caused him great emotional pain, but Megumi had been at his side to help him through the same grief he had helped her through after the village had fallen. In his opinion however, his father was better off dead. At least while he was hopefully at peace, the man wouldn't have to see how far the shinobi world had fallen.

However, today of all days was not a day for Izuna to wallow in his grief over what had occurred in the past. Today was the day that his child was born. Ironically enough, his son was born on December 24th – the same date as his father's birthday.

As the aging Uchiha looked upon the resting form of his wife and child on the bed they shared, he couldn't help but give a small smile at how peaceful they both looked. Naruto, as they had decided to call him, had a full head of the same black hair as he did but with streaks of his mother's red hair mixed in occasionally. He also possessed unnatural red marks under his eyes that would likely give him a dangerous and exotic look when he was older – though Izuna wasn't sure what to make of those. He would likely have to get a medic-nin sometime in the near future to make sure that it was nothing that could harm him.

His son possessed a rather narrow face for a newborn, though that wasn't completely unheard of in the history of Uchiha. He also possessed a pair of black eyes – eyes that held a high potential of unlocking the Sharingan in the future just like his father and grandfather had. He would be the heir to the royal line of the Uchiha clan, and Izuna could already tell that his boy would be a real lady's man in the future if he wanted to be.

He had decided to perform the same training method his father had done with him. Naruto would begin his training at 4, and by the time he was a teenager, he would be one of the most powerful warriors in the shinobi nations. He would make his son powerful enough to protect anything he held dear so that he wouldn't have to go through the same emotional pain he had…and he would make damned sure that he would have the opportunity to do whatever he desired.

He was positive that there was absolutely nothing his son would not be able to achieve in the future.

**13 years later**

"Naru…to," came the weak-sounding female voice of Megumi laying upon a comfortable bed in a small cabin just outside of the Land of Iron's borders.

"Hai, Kaa-san?" Came the strong voice of a young man sitting next to her bedside. Though sitting, one could guess that he was roughly 165 cm tall – quite the feat for someone only 13 years of age. He was currently clad in a high-collared black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol embroidered on the back, loose-fitting black pants that were wrapped around the ankles, black shinobi sandals, and had the sheath of a katana tied on his left hip. He also had a plain shinobi tool pouch just behind where the sheath was tied, and a kunai holster tied around his right thigh.

He had long, waist-length black hair with red streaks mingled in occasional. He let the long bangs of hair-style fall down his face, the right one blocking his right eye from view entirely most of the time. His eyes, when visible, were narrow with red markings under them that many would likely mistake for tattoos even though they were birth marks more than anything else.

The teen was Uchiha Naruto, the only son of Uzumaki Megumi and Uchiha Izuna. The teen who had unlocked his Sharingan at 7 years of age and mastered it to 3 tomoe by the age of 8. He was a prodigy in almost every sense of the word, but despite normally being able to maintain the usual stoic Uchiha expression, he felt tears welling up in his eyes at the words he knew his mother was likely to speak next.

"I…I won't…last…much longer," the red-headed woman stated between labored breaths as her eyes darted to her son's figure and she gave him a soft smile.

"…I know," the teenage boy shot back with a shaky voice as the tears fell from his eyes and began their descent down his cheeks.

His mother was the only family Naruto had left in the world. His father, Kami rest his soul, had died nearly 3 years ago when he was 10 years old. They had been training in a field when they were jumped by a group of nearly 15 Iwa shinobi – most of whom were Jonin or ANBU-level. In his prime, his father could've likely defeated them with ease. However, at 50 years old, he had been unable to fight to his fullest.

He had told Naruto to run when they had shown up, and being informed as he was, Naruto had done just that. He had gotten his mother and rushed back to where his father was…only to discover that he had taken far too many severe wounds to be saved. It was in his dying moments that his father had described just how proud he was of him…and it was seeing his father die before his own eyes that had caused him to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan.

His mother, having seen the change in his Sharingan and having some knowledge about them thanks to her husband's experimentation since he had unlocked them in Uzu, knew that they would cause him blindness unless he received a transfer from a blood relative.

Using medical jutsu she had learned over the years, she had eventually transferred Izuna's eyes into Naruto, unknowingly unlocking the highest level of the Sharingan – the Eien no Mangekyo.

"Don't…weep for me…too much…Naru-chan," Megumi stated as she pulled him from his thoughts while placing a pale and trembling hand on his cheek. "It's…simply…my time to pass on," she stated before letting out a harsh cough for a few moments. Despite the bloody spittle that was on her hand as a result, she reclined her head into her soft pillow with a small smile on her face as her body suddenly seemed to gain an unnatural peace.

"Thank you…for letting me be your mother," she stated even as tears started dropping from her son's eyes faster than ever. "Your father…and I…couldn't have asked…for a better son."

Naruto tried to find the right words to say in response to his mother's words, but anytime he opened his mouth to speak, he had to struggle to suppress the urge to let out a sob. If one could've seen his face through the hair shadowing his face, they wouldn't have been a stoic Uchiha. They would've seen a 13 year old boy's face contorting in a struggle to keep from sobbing at the inevitable loss of his mother and the last member of his family.

Instead of saying anything, he merely grabbed her hand and held it tightly in his own, squeezing it reassuringly. He remained like that even as he felt the warmth slowly disappear from the hand over time and quickly become cold and clammy.

Glancing upwards, he saw his mother's face turned towards his own with the warm, loving, and reassuring smile she had always given him even on the days that he was afraid he had disappointed his father. During his worst days, she was always there trying to make him feel better and reassuring him that things would be better tomorrow.

Yet, as he gazed into her now-lifeless expression, he felt a pain even greater than what he had felt when he lost his father start to rise. His face contorted as it had before, but this time he was unable to suppress a sob as it broke through. Despite the training from his father telling him that a shinobi should always control his emotions, more sobs began breaking through as he shut his eyes tightly from the burning sensation he felt and reared his head back before letting out a shout – a shout filled with the grief, agony, and loneliness that were threatening to consume him at that moment. After finishing after nearly a full 15 seconds, his eyes snapped open and revealed the rippled purple pattern that could not be mistaken as anything other than the legendary Rinnegan itself.

**3 days later**

Naruto stood before a simple yet elegant pair of graves with simple wooden crosses marking their location. 'Izuna' was written across one while 'Megumi' was written across the other – surnames going unlisted to hopefully deter anyone who would try to extract their bodies to uncover clan secrets.

He was clad in the same clothing as before, though now he also wore a high-quality gunbai strapped to his back and a small backpack filled with scrolls holding his clothes, weapons, and money within them.

He had taken some time to think of what to do, and finally ended up assuming that his parents would want him to travel to Konoha to live with his Aunt Kushina that the two had often spoke of. They had told him once to go there if he didn't see them for more than 3 days, so he presumed that it was his safest bet. His mother had often asked if he would consider going back to Konoha as well, so she might have told him to go there if she had thought of it in her final days.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san," Naruto said emotionlessly towards the grave markers as he bowed toward them slightly. "Thank you both for everything you've given me. I hope to make you both proud of me in the future. I'll come and visit again in the future if I can. I hope you two find each other in the afterlife."

After walking forward and touching the cross marking each grave for a few moments, he turned around and took a deep breath as he stared down the path that would lead to Konoha. After a few more moments of silence, he took his first step in that direction and to the very village his Grandfather had despised so heavily.


	2. Life in Konoha

**AN: Naruto's appearance is the same as the story's image.**  
**I don't own Naruto**

**Beta'd by Feeruk**

* * *

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Konohagakure no Sato. Birds were singing on the trees and buildings they landed on, children were out playing in the streets, but most of all, there was a lack of paperwork on a particular man's desk.

Said man was, of course, the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha – Sarutobi Hiruzen. He was a student of the legendary Senju brothers, the sensei of the legendary Sannin themselves, and, though a secret to most people, an old pervert.

The latest of these titles was even proven if one were to see him now, as he was currently relaxed in his chair with a particular orange-covered book in front of his face.

'This day is almost too perfect…' the elderly man thought though he continued to let his eyes absorb the information from the pages of his student's newest book. 'It's a nice day, no one has come in with any complaints, and I don't even have any damn paperwork. Please, please let this be a day where I get some peace.' Not letting anyone in on those thoughts however, he lazily flipped a page to his book. 'Oh my~ Tsunare, you really are a naughty girl. Hehehe'

Despite his reputation for being a kind and loving man, as his previous thoughts showed, Hiruzen could also be ruthless and cunning when the situation deemed it absolutely necessary. He had led Konoha through two wars, so he was no fool to the ways of the world. Just before Tobirama had died to let Hiruzen and his teammates escape from Kumo-nin at the end of the second shinobi world war, Hiruzen was given the title of Hokage due to his willingness to sacrifice himself to ensure their safety.

Despite being seemingly worthy of the Nidaime's own blessing to assume the role of Hokage, the elderly Sarutobi clan member was not foolish enough to believe that he had led without making mistakes. He had let Orochimaru, his rogue student, leave the village alive and unharmed despite experiencing first-hand what he had doing to infants. He had begrudgingly approved of the Uchiha Massacre which left only three of the once prestigious clan alive: Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Itachi – the one who had massacred the rest of his own clansmen. He also felt some shred of responsibility for the death of the Yondaime Hokage, as he could've performed the Reaper Death Seal himself in his stead.

'I should've been the one to die that day Minato, not you,' Hiruzen thought as he lowered his book and glanced up into the sky as if hoping the man he was addressing would be able to see him. 'You were still far too young, and you left Kushina and your son here by themselves.'

After the Kyubi had been ripped out of Kushina's seal by an unknown man with the Sharingan, her body was in critical condition. However, her Uzumaki heritage seemed to have been a blessing to her, as it allowed her body to be able to recover from what should have killed anyone else almost immediately.

However, what some would call a blessing, others would call a curse. After hearing about the loss of the love of her life, she had fallen into a deep depression. She had been prone to breaking down randomly for weeks – particularly around areas of the village where her and Minato had done something special together. It was only thanks to her friend Mikoto that she was eventually able to recover herself and eventually overcome her depression that had threatened to consume her.

His thoughts about the red-headed woman and subsequently the little ball of energy she called a child, however, were interrupted by a knock on his door.

'Ah, damn,' he thought with a small sigh. 'I knew I wouldn't get through the whole day without something coming up.'

"Enter!" He called professionally after quickly storing his book in one of the top drawers to his desk. After turning his gaze back to the door, he was admittedly somewhat surprised to see one of Konoha's two dubbed 'Eternal Chūnin.' They were rather famous, or infamous depending on how you look at things, in the village due to their constant task of being the guards at Konoha's entrance.

What was more surprising than seeing Izumo there, however, was the man behind him. His face seemed young, but he stood at a height that made Hiruzen assume that he was 16 or older. He possessed long black hair with red streaks intermingled in and what the elderly Kage assumed was red tattoo markings under his coal black eyes. He stood tall and proud in his black clothing, but the aura he gave off was cold. What secretly impressed Hiruzen, however, was the way he stared at him with impassive eyes that reminded him of the few times he had seen Uchiha Madara in his youth.

"Well, what's this?" Hiruzen asked in a somewhat playful tone towards Izumo. "Does my best gate guard want to suddenly want to become a sensei?"

"No, Hokage-sama," Izumo shot back with a small smirk on his lips that quickly disappeared as he continued. "This boy arrived at the gate about an hour ago and requested an audience with you."

"Ah, I see," the aged man responded as he let his gaze wander over to the black-clad teenager. His eyes widened marginally when he noticed the gunbai that was attached to his back as well as the way the boy held himself to be prepared to defend himself at a moment's notice despite his bored appearance. "You're free to go, Izumo."

"By your leave, Hokage-sama," the Chūnin responded with a bow before walking out of the office and shutting the door behind them with a click.

"Well, now that that's taken care of…" Hiruzen began as a small smile appeared on his wrinkled face as he interlocked his fingers atop his desk. "Who, may I ask, am I having this meeting with?"

"My name is Uchiha Naruto, Hokage-sama," the young man stated with the same bored expression as before.

The Sandaime's expression, on the other hand, had clearly showed just how surprised he was by such a proclamation. His eyes alone had nearly become as wide as saucers, but his expression quickly returned to one close to neutrality.

"Forgive me for being frank," the aged man stated as he firmly locked eyes with the teenager.

"However, exactly how am I supposed to believe what you say? Surely you know of the tragedy that has befallen your supposed clansmen."

'Yes, they were slaughtered by someone who likely couldn't even match up to my grandfather in his childhood – yet alone his prime. They finally got what they deserved for their betrayal,' the gunbai-wielding teen thought.

"I am aware of the incident, yes," Naruto responded neutrally – his expression giving none of his feelings about the matter away. "As for how to prove that I'm an Uchiha, my eyes alone should be enough to validate that particular claim."

Hiruzen then watched with baited breath as the coal black eyes of the teen in front of him slowly morphed into the iconic Sharingan – the three tomoe in each eye spinning in a dramatic fashion.  
'No need to show them anything further than this,' Naruto thought as he quickly dismissed his thoughts about turning it up to the next level.

"…Yes…" Hiruzen stated as he stared into the eyes he had thought to be all but non-existent now. "I suppose, at the very least, that it proves you have Uchiha blood in your veins. However, I must now ask, what exactly is it you wanted by coming here?"

"To answer that question, I believe I should give you a bit of my family's history first," Naruto suggested before continuing. "As I stated before, my name is Uchiha Naruto. I am the son of Uchiha Izuna and Uzumaki Megumi, subsequently making me the grandson of Uchiha Madara."

He then paused for a moment as he saw the aged Kage's eyes return to the size of saucers, but pressed on despite the man's evident shock.

"After my Grandfather's fight with Hashirama at the Valley of the End, he survived despite Hashirama's thoughts to the contrary. From what I was told, he and my father moved to Uzushiogakure no Sato afterwards to avoid Hi no Kuni's forces since he would no doubt be targeted if it was found out that he was still alive. Despite the village's ties with Konoha, apparently they were welcomed there by an old friend of my grandfather's."

The Sandaime merely nodded dumbly, still reeling due to the fact that he was sitting across from the Grandson of the man who rivaled Hashirama in strength.

"While they were in Uzu, my mother and father met and fell in love. She was the daughter of Uzumaki Kenshin and elder sister to Uzumaki Kushina."

"Wait," the Sandaime stated as he held up a hand in a gesture that asked him to stop. "I heard you correctly when you said Uzumaki Kushina, right?"

"Correct," Naruto stated with a curd nod of his head from his position in front of the man's desk.

"My mother often spoke of her when I asked about my relatives. I remember her saying that they hadn't spoken in years, but I figured that she would still be in Konoha from what she had told me. Was I mistaken in that assumption?"

"No…no," Hiruzen stated with a small wave of his hands to emphasise his answer more. "It's just that I'd never heard Kushina mention anything about a nephew before. Please, however, continue your tale."

The young Uchiha gave a small shrug of his shoulders before he spoke again.

"There's not much more to tell," he stated in the same bored tone as before. "Uzu, as you know, was eventually destroyed by the I.K.K. Alliance and the survivors were hunted down and killed."

Hiruzen had the decency to wince at that. He had been one of the people to try to convince others to send them aid, but many people viewed it as an action that would've left them too vulnerable to enemy attacks.

"My parents, however, managed to elude their grasp and survive. Then, thirteen years ago, I was born and eventually trained in the shinobi arts by the both of them. My father was killed roughly three years ago by a large group of Iwa Jōnin, and my mother passed away a few days ago due to some sort illness that she couldn't fight off at her age. I took what belongings I felt were worth keeping and came here hoping to meet my aunt since she is the only family I would have left."

"I…I see," Hiruzen stated as he reached let his eyes meet the teenager's once again. Looking into them, he saw a strength and resolve that many couldn't hope to match. There was absolutely no question that the boy seemed to have the mindset of a true shinobi. "Where do you stand with your shinobi arts?"

"I am proficient with both Katon and Futon Ninjutsu and a handful of non-elemental techniques. I am well-versed in various Genjutsu, and I'm told my Taijutsu is quite strong for my age. I also have some knowledge in Kenjutsu. As you can see, I also have a fully developed Sharingan."

"That is quite an arsenal for one so young," the Sandaime admitted with sincerity. "I presume you would like to put them to use in the future as a shinobi of Konoha?"

"Aside from meeting with my aunt, it was indeed my intention to become a shinobi. If you are willing to accept me, then I would appreciate the opportunity to prove myself worthy."

"…Very well," Hiruzen stated with a warm smile towards the boy. "I'll see to it that you're admitted into the Shinobi Academy within the next few days. If you pass their standards, then you'll be permitted to become a shinobi of Konoha. That aside, however, let's see if we can't get your aunt to come in to see you."

With a snap of his fingers, a bear-masked ANBU agent came out of the shadows and kneeled at the Sandaime's side while awaiting an order. The aged Kage only smiled a bit more when he saw no surprise in Naruto's expression at the sudden appearance, leading him to believe that he knew the agents had been in his office the whole time.

"Find and tell Uzumaki Kushina…and Uchiha Mikoto to come to my office immediately. It's non-optional."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the man stated firmly before disappearing in a small swirl of leaves.

'This boy,' Hiruzen thought as he directed his gaze back to the grandson of the feared Uchiha Madara. 'I can already tell that he's going to be a force to be reckoned with.'

**30 minutes later**

"Y-y-you're my sister's son…?" the familiar form of Uzumaki Kushina asked as she stared directly at Naruto with eyes that seemed to direct a loving gaze in his direction.

"Hai," Naruto responded with a simple nod of his head as he reached held out a scroll he had taken out while waiting for the two women to arrive. "This is a scroll holding a good number of letters that she had wanted to send you over the years, but couldn't for fear of them being intercepted. She mentioned to me once that only an Uzumaki would know the seal that keeps it shut."

As Kushina shakily reached out and grabbed the scroll, she rolled it over in her hands with some tears welling up in her eyes as she spotted the familiar Uzumaki swirl engrained in the front. It was a simple yet incredibly effective seal that would only allow someone of the user's blood to unseal it – commonly referred to as a blood seal.

Still shaking slightly, Kushina raised her thumb up to her teeth and bit down with her canine before rubbing some of the live-sustaining liquid over the swirl on the scroll. It glowed blue for a brief moment…before it opened with a resounding click.

Unfurling the scroll rather quickly after it opened, Kushina saw a series of containment seals on the inside of it. Quickly performing some simple math, there seemed to be 87 individually filled seals within the scroll along with 13 empty ones.

However, instead of checking what was in the seal first, Kushina returned her gaze back to the teenager that had given her the scroll. Thinking back to her childhood, she distinctly remembered her sister always being around a man that looked eerily similar to the boy before her now. The only drastic differences were the markings beneath his eyes, the red streaks in his black hair, and his hair being noticeably spikier than the man her sister had hung around with.

She could almost see the feint outlines of her sister and her boyfriend combining to form the individual before her. Most of all, however, was the fact that his eyes seemed to be very much like the man she remembered from the past. The eyes, if nothing else, confirmed it for her.

"So…that means…you're my nephew then?" Kushina asked with a slow but growing smile on her face.

"Hai," Naruto responded.

'Not to mention heir to the Uchiha clan,' Mikoto thought from Kushina's side as a small smile graced her expression at seeing her best friend hear about the family she had assumed was long gone. '…I suppose I can wait for a while before I bring that up though. I have a feeling Sasuke isn't going to take this well.'

Kushina, electing to close the scroll until she had a chance to go through it later, then walked directly up to Naruto as they stood nearly eye-to-eye. After an impromptu staring contest that lasted for a few moments, Kushina opened her arms and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug that caused his stoic expression to contort into pain for a brief moment before he adjusted to it.

"I thought I had lost everyone," the red-headed woman whispered only loud enough for him to hear as her hands dug into the fabric of his shirt slightly.

Feeling somewhat awkward being hugged by a woman he didn't know, Naruto merely put his arms around her and pat her on the back, not really knowing what else to do. Despite the unusual situation, however, a part of him was incredibly happy that the woman was so happy to see him.

After a few long moments, Kushina finally released him and pulled away with a sniffle as she raised a free hand and brushed away the tears that were still evident in her eyes.

"Sorry," she stated with a warm gaze towards Naruto. "I…get a little emotional when it comes to family."

"It…it's okay," Naruto stated with a hint of a smile pulling at his lips.

"Well, if I may interject here for a moment," came the elderly voice of Hiruzen who had remained in the room. "Naruto here has agreed to become a shinobi of Konoha, and as such will be attending the academy in the next few days. However, we will have to sort out a place for him to stay…"

"You say that like I'd like him stay anywhere other than with me, -ttebane!" Kushina shouted as she roughly grabbed Naruto's arm and started pulling him towards the door. "Hiruzen, prepare the adoption papers for me! Mikoto, we're going home!"

With a chuckle from the Hokage and a soft smile from Mikoto, the group exited the room without further protest. Naruto, on the other hand, was having his first thoughts about what dealing with his aunt would be like in the future.

'Hn,' he thought – the familiar Uchiha grunt being commonly used even within his mind. 'This woman is going to be troublesome.'

At that moment around the village, a 13 year old Shikamaru let out a violent sneeze while staring at the clouds.

**20 minutes later**

People were staring strangely as Kushina walked down the streets…well stranger than they usually would. Then again, as she was nearly dragging around a teenage boy behind her by his hair towards the Uchiha compound, the strange looks she got weren't really unwarranted. It looked to be quite painful, but the boy's expression didn't show that he felt any significant amount of pain. He merely contented himself to watching the surroundings and people with a bored gazed.

Uchiha Mikoto, who was walking just behind the two of them, let out a small sigh at the sight.

'Things are definitely going to change a bit around here now,' she thought. Oh, if only she knew how right she would eventually be.

As they entered the compound, Naruto's gaze seemed to linger on the Uchiha symbol wherever it was seen, but still seemed to be disinterested for the most part. Even when they entered the house the Uzumaki and Uchiha family currently shared, his gaze didn't seem to get any more interested.

"Menma, Sasuke, we're back!" Mikoto shouted once they had stepped into the house. After a few moments, two boys came jogging inside from the back – the area that remained clear for training purposes.

The first of them had jet black hair in the style of…well…the butt of a duck more or less with his bangs framing the sides of his face. He wore a dark blue, high-collared t-shirt with the Uchiha crest embroidered on the back along with a pair of white shorts. The second boy was a bit more…interesting. He wore a neon-orange jumpsuit, had spikey blonde hair, and a pair of cerulean blue eyes. His most interesting feature, though, would have to be the 3 whisker marks he had on either cheek.

"Kaa-san, who's this guy? Why does he look so much like Sasuke?" the blonde asked before either parent had a chance to make proper introductions.

"Calm down Menma," Kushina chided softly. "This is Uchiha Naruto…your cousin," she added on with a cheerful smile.

"Wait, but you said he's an Uchiha," the boy dubbed Sasuke stated with an obviously confused expression on his face. "How can he be Menma's cousin?"

"That's because his father was an Uchiha, Sasuke," Mikoto said softly from the side. "Kushina's sister and one of our...distant family members were his parents. His mother passed away a few days ago, so he's going to stay with us for the foreseeable future."

There was a silence as Sasuke and Naruto silently observed each other with nearly identical expressions, though that moment was broken by the hyperactive blonde that they had nearly forgotten was in the room.

"This is awesome!" Menma shouted with enough force to cause everyone in the room but Naruto to flinch slightly. "With a new badass Uchiha cousin to hang around, maybe I can finally get all of the girls Sasuke-teme gets to actually like me." The blonde then rushed up to the new addition to his family and looked up at him as if he found him the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

"Hey, are you going to be going to the academy? Do you know any jutsu? Do you act like all the other stuck-up Uchiha? No offence, Mikoto-oba-chan!" Menma stated immediately after his final question with a warm glance back at the female Uchiha. However, despite the possibilities that ran through the young blonde's mind at how his cousin could answer, he wasn't prepared for the one he received.

"Hn, troublesome blonde," Naruto

Once again, a certain Nara sneezed violently while still continuing to watch the clouds. 'Too troublesome to think about what's causing it,' he thought as he began trying to doze off once again.

Immediately after the words hit his ears, a small rain cloud suddenly appeared over Menma's head as he started crying as he crouched down and ran his finger in patterns on the ground while mumbling about how his cousin didn't love him. The reaction was rather dramatic from the two words spoken, three if you counted the grunt, but it seemed that he was emotional enough for it to genuinely depress him.

Sasuke, however, looked at Naruto with immediate respect upon hearing his response and Menma's subsequent reaction. Combining the traditional Uchiha grunt with the catch phrase Shikamaru and the Nara clan in general were known for apparently had an outstanding effect on Menma. Despite the fact that he was usually quite logical in his thoughts, he couldn't help but wonder for a brief moment if it would have such an effect on Itachi. However, he shook his head clear of such silly ideas after a brief moment and extended his hand towards the teen who was easily taller than he was.

"Welcome to your new home, Naruto," he stated with the smallest of smiles gracing his lips. Despite not having a dramatic reaction like Menma did, Sasuke was almost equally excited that there was another living Uchiha – he just hid it much better.

The simple action had somewhat shocked Naruto. Knowing that Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's elder brother, had murdered the clan had made him think that it would be a lengthy process to get the boy to accept him. Yet despite that fact, the boy was willing to accept him immediately like his mother and Kushina had? It seemed to be a plausible idea that interacting with Menma and Kushina on a regular basis could've helped with his trust issues, but regardless of what had made him more accepting of people, he wasn't going to question it.

"Thanks Sasuke," he said with a small smile touching his own lips. "It's good to be with family again."

The raincloud over Menma's head, meanwhile, seemed to get larger than it was previously.

'Not another Sasuke-teme,' he thought as anime-style tears streamed down his cheeks while he continued running his finger along the ground dejectedly. 'He's my cousin and he's more like him that me. This isn't fair.'

The two mothers merely watched the scene with smiles on their face while holding back a fair share of giggles. Hopefully this would be a new start for Naruto and bring their families a bit closer together, but only time would tell.

**Next Day**

As the first rays of sunlight of the day shined down through the window of his rather spacious room, Naruto's eyes snapped open. It was a habit engrained into him since his early childhood to awaken at first light no matter where he was.

As he sat up in the bed, he let his thoughts about his new family began to roam as they had been while he was trying to fall asleep. Having people other than his mother act nice and warm towards him was…nice. Even so, it brought up a lot of memories about his time with his mother and father. Izuna was a great man and had seemingly taught him everything he knew before he was killed. He could tell that his father genuinely loved him, but he seemed to show it in a manner more akin to tough love than anything else.

His father tried to engrain the idea that power, above all else, was what was important. Without power, you wouldn't be able to protect anyone you wanted to or obtain the goal you set in life. People would never be able to understand each other as their goals often clashed in a giant power struggle. It was a philosophy that Naruto had found himself agreeing with. Human nature wouldn't change anytime soon. Most people were shallow and could easily love you one day while they despise, detest, and fear you the next.

His mother, on the other end of the spectrum, believed that people would eventually be able to innately understand one another and create a peaceful world that people could only dream of in their day and age. While it was a nice thought, Naruto couldn't bring himself to take his mother's view on the matter regardless of how much he genuinely loved her. After the stories he had heard about his parents' home, a neutral village that had been annihilated during a war, he simply couldn't hold the same faith in people that she did.

Shaking his head to clear the thoughts he was having, the blonde pushed himself out of his large bed and stretched, glancing out of the window as the rising sun cast down its rays on the Uchiha compound. He gave a small smile at feeling the sun's warmth hit his exposed torso before he quickly turned to the closet where he had taken the liberty of unsealing and storing his things last night.

He quickly garbed himself in his usual attire, though he elected to leave his gunbai and katana against the wall for the day. Knowing that he would have to attend the academy a bit later today thanks to a messenger the Sandaime had sent late last night, he decided to get in a bit of actual training before-hand. After having talked to Sasuke and Naruto a bit about what their curriculum was, he already knew it would be a joke. Thankfully, he would only need to be there for about a week before graduation, so he was grateful for small favours.

After grabbing a small breakfast from the kitchen before any of the others woke up, he proceeded to move to the back of the large house where the training area was located. There was a large dirt ring in the center of the area that was clearly meant for sparring, a handful of training dummies off to the side that were embedded into the ground, and a barren strip of earth that seemed to be where Sasuke likely practiced his Katon Ninjutsu.

He didn't really have room in the yard to do much of anything, all things considered. He had wanted to practice his jutsu, but any he used here would likely be far too destructive to the environment for him to use regularly. Even the barren area of dirt where it was clear that Katon Ninjutsu had been used was too small to use his regular Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu without fear of lighting something on fire that wasn't supposed to be. Then again, with how strong his fire affinity was, that fact wasn't too surprising.

That being the case, he merely elected to run through his Taijutsu kata to loosen up his body. If he was honest with himself, he could always use the extra practice at the art anyway. He started out slowly, getting used to practicing it again after having focused primarily on his other arts for so long, while slowly increasing the speed of his motions as time went on.

After nearly 2 hours of constant movement, and the end being a frenzy of punches, kicks, twists, and turns that most people couldn't hope to follow, he finally decided he had been training long enough. After wiping off the sweat that had formed on his brow while he practiced, he had stepped back into the household to see everyone else finishing up breakfast.

Kushina and Mikoto gave him a soft smile, Sasuke gave a curt nod towards him to acknowledge his entry, and Menma merely seemed to pout a bit at seeing him again after quickly remembering the events that had occurred yesterday.

After grabbing a piece of toast to sate some of the hunger that had crept up on him during his exercise, the three boys were promptly ushered out of the house so that they wouldn't be late for the academy – Sasuke and Menma both being told to show Naruto how to get there.

The walk to the academy was actually surprisingly silent. It was a fact that the newest addition to the Uchiha within Konoha's walls had found strange, but certainly not unwelcomed. However, such a good thing was not meant to last as the blonde's curiosity seemingly got the better of him.

"So Naruto, are you excited for your first day at the academy?" He asked as his lips stretched into an overly-cheerful smile.

"Not particularly," Naruto responded in a monotone with the briefest of glances towards his cousin.

"After what you and Sasuke told me about it yesterday, they will have very little that interests me. The only thing that intrigues me is to see how strong others my age are."

Sasuke, while still wearing his stoic expression, couldn't help but smirk inwardly at how alike the newest member of his household was to him. Upon hearing his fellow clansman's interest in seeing the strength of his classmates, however, let out a single amused grunt – something that drew the teen's attention towards him.

"Every other student in the academy is weak," he elaborated after a moment. "I am Rookie of the Year, and most of the others wouldn't be able to touch me in a fight."

Menma, off to the side, started trying to defend himself and a few of the others he considered friends, but Naruto merely let the boy's voice travel in one ear and out the other.

"I see," he stated as he kept his gaze directed at the fellow Uchiha. "That's…rather disappointing. No matter though, I need to graduate this academy to become a shinobi anyway."

The group the continued walking until the spotted a rather large and ominous dust cloud rushing towards them along the street they were walking down. Sasuke merely froze-up in terror while he could've sworn Menma seemingly grew hearts in his eyes that grew and shrunk with the rhythm of a regular heartbeat.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!" He called out as the cloud's cause took shape in the form of a horde of fan girls rushing towards them. As he ran forward to presumably greet the pink-haired girl in the front, however, he was quickly shoved to the side as the group continuing rushing forward…only to freeze as their gazes shot from Sasuke to him and back again.

Despite his ignorance in such matters, Naruto didn't miss the blush that started to form on the girl's cheeks as they stared at him and his fellow clansman.

"Two…Sasuke-kun's…" a blonde-haired girl in the front stated in a daze as her eyes seemed to linger on Naruto even more than Sasuke. Her statement was soon being uttered by the pink-haired girl beside her as well as their countless followers.

'Oh no…' Sasuke thought as he shook himself out of his terror after noticing that they weren't glancing solely at him now.

"Naruto…run," he warned as he began taking slow steps backwards. "Don't question it, just…RUN!" As he finished, he quickly turned around in a dead spring.

Looking at the horde of girls his age starting to slowly creep forward, Naruto found himself back-peddling away just as Sasuke had moments before. A mere moment later and he began to run away as his self-preservation instinct kicked in.

'Holy shit, kaa-san was right,' Naruto thought uncharacteristically as he jumped up to a nearby roof in order to try to slow down his horde of female followers. 'Fangirls are fucking crazy!'

**20 minutes later, Iruka's classroom**

After having finally managed to lose their following of fangirls, the Uchiha teens had managed to make it into their classroom just as the instructor had been about to begin. When the two walked in together, Naruto had let his eyes quickly dart about the room to observe the others that were in his class. Despite believing in Sasuke's earlier assessment, he had been taught to always gather information by himself if he had the opportunity.

His eyes first landed on the pink-haired girl that had been the co-leader of the swarm of females that had chased him around earlier. From his cousin's initial reaction to her, he could gleam that her name was Sakura. From the way her group had moved around, he could take an educated guess in saying that she was rather intelligent, but her body seemed to lack any muscle that shinobi and kunoichi would need out on the field. If he had to guess, her Taijutsu and other shinobi arts were likely non-existent.

After Sakura, his eyes darted to the blonde female that had been her fellow co-leader in the group of females – a girl he had overheard was called Ino, likely Yamanaka Ino judging by her blonde hair. She hadn't displayed any of Sakura's innate intelligence, nor did she have any muscles on her that would indicate serious physical training. However, assuming his hunch about her being a Yamanaka was correct, she would likely have at least one clan technique under her belt which could make her substantially more dangerous than her pink-haired counterpart.

Next, his eyes landed upon a boy who had the side of his head resting atop his arms in front of him. Judging by that fact alone, it was likely he was a Nara, though he didn't know the boy's first name. The Nara clan were renowned for being incredibly strategists, feared shadow-wielders, but most of all…being incredibly lazy. He was one of the few here that Naruto would have to be somewhat careful with.

Darting to the boy next to the Nara, his eyes landed upon a heavy-set boy with swirls on either of his cheeks. His body-type along with close proximity to the Nara boy led Naruto to believe that he was likely an Akimichi. They were a clan known for expanding their bodies in combat situations, being fiercely loyal, and being the perfect protection for members of the Nara and Yamanaka clan. However, they were generally quite slow as well, meaning that he shouldn't have a problem with the boy.

Next, there was a rather obnoxious-looking boy with red fang marks on his cheeks who had a dog laying atop his head – a fact that immediately marked him undoubtedly as an Inuzuka clan member. They were a clan known for their great tracking abilities, their co-operation with their ninken partners, and fierce Taijutsu capabilities.

'Useless,' Naruto thought after taking in the boy's appearance for a few short moments. 'At least Menma's annoying in a younger brother kind of way. This idiot clearly thinks he's better than everyone else.'

Next to the Inuzuka sat a boy in sunglasses and a high-collared jacket that hid most of his face from view. He had his hand held over his desk with several bugs crawling over it – a gesture that nearly guaranteed he was a member of the Aburame clan. They were a secretive bunch that valued logic heavily and typically used their specially bred bugs to devour an enemy's chakra. They were a bunch that weren't to be underestimated, but could be dealt with easily enough if approached cautiously.

Finally, his eyes narrowed slightly as they came upon a girl with pupil-less white eyes that were a trademark of the Hyuga clan. He didn't need to read anything into her posture or personality, as he was already of the opinion that he would hate her. He detested the Hyuga clan, just as his father and grandfather had. They acted like their eyes were Kami's gift to mankind, but in reality they were nothing compared to the Uchiha. They had supposedly even started rumors that the Sharingan found its origination in the Byakugan merely to elevate their social status.

Naruto, however, knew better than to believe that drabble. He had been taught by his father who had been taught by Madara himself that the Uchiha were one of the two descendants of the Rikudo Sennin. He fully intended to confirm this idea himself when he had a chance to visit the Naka shrine – something that would ideally happen later this evening.

Before he could process any more thoughts about his observations, his eyes snapped forward as he stepped up to the instructor and gave a very slight bow towards the man.

"Ah, you must be our new student," the scarred Chūnin stated with a warm smile. "Hokage-sama made sure your files were all situated last night, so it's my pleasure to welcome you to the class…even if it will only be for a short time. Would you care to introduce yourself to the others?"

Glancing to the side, Naruto noticed that the class had seemed to grow silent as all of their eyes locked onto him. Even the louder ones, such as the Inuzuka boy, seemed intrigued with him.

'Because you've given me such a choice in the matter,' Naruto thought sarcastically as he let out a deep breath he hadn't completely registered he had been holding. Turning his form to face the students, he reluctantly gave the same small bow that he had given Iruka just a moment ago before he spoke.

"My name is Uchiha Naruto," he stated while showing no reaction to the surprised expressions many of the students had upon hearing his clan name. "I am one of the final members of both the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans, and your classmate Menma's cousin. I hope you will treat me well."

Iruka, seeing that the boy was clearly done with his very basic introduction, noticed that a handful of students seemed to be murmuring among themselves. Deciding that the interest was high enough, he did what most instructors at the academy did with new students.

"Very good Naruto," Iruka said as he rested a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Do any of you have any questions for your new classmate?"

The pink-haired girl named Sakura immediately shot her hand straight up as if it were a twitch reaction to save her own life.

"Sakura, go ahead," Iruka stated with a barely-concealed chuckle at her reaction.

"If you're Menma's cousin, then how are you an Uchiha?" She asked with a genuinely curious expression.

'…Maybe she isn't as smart as I gave her credit for,' Naruto thought with an inward scoff.

"I stated that I am one of the last members of both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki," Naruto stated in a monotone. "My mother was Uzumaki Kushina's sister while my father was a member of the Uchiha clan."

"But we were told that the Uchiha were all…" Sakura stated as she trailed off after glancing at Sasuke. Despite her curiosity, she couldn't bring herself to finish the thought and possibly bringing up bad memories.

"By your records, they were," Naruto stated as if she had finished her thought. "However, my Grandfather left the village long before the massacre took place with my father."

The Inuzuka boy took this moment to scoff, drawing the piercing gaze of Naruto in return.

"More like he probably ran away like a weakling," he stated in his normal cocky attitude.

"I highly doubt most shinobi would classify one of the founders of this village as weak, Inuzuka," Naruto shot back as his piercing glare turned into a glare. "Unless you would classify Uchiha Madara as being a weakling."

Eyes in the classroom widened at hearing that, but none more so than Iruka's himself. However, as he somewhat subtly inspected the boy's appearance, he could spot the similarities. His hair, face, and eyes all seemed remarkably similar to the legendary Uchiha's. The only drastic differences was the red mixed into his hair, the red markings under his eyes, and the fact that his hair was a bit less spikey.

"Well?" Naruto asked after the boy and everyone else had been eerily silent for the past few moments. "Would you classify the man renowned an army-killer, someone many referred to as the Shinigami himself, a weakling?"

'I'm going to have to keep an eye on him today,' Iruka thought as he had to consciously force himself to stop from taking a step away from the boy. 'If he's anything like his grandfather, then my students don't have a chance in Hell of comparing to him.'

"…Okay!" The scarred Chūnin called, not really knowing how else to end the awkward silence that had occurred without even more awkwardness. "If Naruto's finished, then let's go ahead and proceed to today's tests. Let's head outside to the training grounds. We'll be focusing on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu today, so all of you do your best."

'Do your best?' Naruto thought with an inward scoff as he watched the students file out of the classroom and followed after them. 'Such a pitiful philosophy for shinobi in training. This is going to be pathetic.'

**5 minutes later**

"Alright everyone!" Iruka shouted with enough force once they reached the sparring ring to get everyone to quiet down. "You all probably know the basic rules by now, but we're going to run through them one more time since we have a new face with us here today."

There were a few groans amongst the students who had heard the rules repeatedly said at least a dozen times, but Iruka merely shot them a glare that immediately got them to silence themselves.

"It's a simple Taijutsu spar in order to determine your level in the art. You will fight one-on-one with an individual of my choosing until I decide the match has gone on long enough, one of you are unable to continue, or one of you is pushed outside of the ring. Any questions?" The scarred Chūnin asked as he let his gaze purposely linger to the Uchiha who he was stating this again for.

Not seeing the boy indicate that he was confused in any fashion, Iruka quickly glanced at the list and groaned inwardly a bit. He had the perfect opponent in mind skill-wise to determine the boy's level in Taijutsu, but after the incident in the class from earlier, he was a bit worried about the fact that it might escalate a bit too far. However, he shoved those thoughts aside and merely shook his head upon realising that it still needed to be done.

"Alright then, let's started with Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Naruto," Iruka called. The latter calmly walked into the sparring circle…however, Kiba was anything but a calm individual.

"Hah, this is perfect" the clan heir stated as he stepped into the ring after putting his pup down on the outside edges. "Now I can show you that the Uchiha are nothing special compared to the rest of us!"

Many of the other students, however, were wondering if he had a bit of a death wish. This new boy claimed to be the descendant of the Uchiha Madara. Sasuke was incredibly strong despite his lack of such a legendary man in his immediate family history, so they could only imagine how strong Naruto would be.

"Hn," Naruto responded plainly as he remained in a casual stance with his hands in his pockets.

Seeing that there was nearly no chance that these two would make the cordial sign of a spar before the match began, Iruka elected to just go ahead and begin the match.

"Hajime!" He called as he brought his hand down, not surprised in the least by what followed.

Kiba, seemingly enraged by the 'high and mighty Uchiha attitude,' that Naruto had displayed, had rushed in as he nearly always did and tried to hit him in the face with a haymaker. His speed was pretty impressive for someone in the Konoha academy, so such a tactic usually ended up with successful results. However, Sasuke was able to constantly dodge or redirect his blows before countering with his own.

Naruto, on the other hand, merely reached a hand forward and caught his haymaker of a punch as if it were absolutely nothing to him. Sensing the danger of being in such a position, Kiba had immediately squirmed to try to get out of his grasp only to suddenly hunch over as he felt a fist connect with his stomach with enough force to make him cough up slightly bloodied spittle.

Letting go of the Inuzuka, Naruto watched as the boy immediately fell to his knees and toppled over either in severe pain or having actually been knocked out.

"Pathetic," he stated with a scoff even as Iruka came over quickly to check on the boy. "A mere fool trying to dance when he doesn't know the steps…" With nothing more, he calmly walked out of the sparring ring and contented himself with waiting to watch the upcoming 'battles.'

The rest of the class, despite their expectations for him to be strong, were staring at him with eyes as wide as saucers. Kiba was the second best in Taijutsu right behind Sasuke, and to see him lose in a mere one blow was…intimidating to say the very least.

After Iruka had awoken Kiba and escorted him to the outside of the ring to sit down, he returned and proceeded down his list with Taijutsu match-ups.

The first match following Naruto's own was Sasuke and the Hyuga girl he learned was called Hinata. He had to admit that he was rather impressed with his clansman's display of the Interceptor Fist at a moderate-level - something that was only supposed to be completely accomplished once the Sharingan had been activated.

The fight ended a few minutes after it had begun. While the Hyuga put up a defense that was pathetic in Naruto's opinion for the entirety of the match, Sasuke had constantly overpowered and out-maneuvered her at every turn. He even let a small smile touch the corners of his lips after the match was called at seeing a member of the Hyuga clan put in their proper place at the feet of the Uchiha.

The next match was his cousin Menma versus the Nara boy whom he learned was called Shikamaru. At least, it would have been…if the Nara hadn't immediately conceded after saying the whole thing was too troublesome.

The 'match' after that consisted of the two leaders of the massive group of fangirls from before – Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. It was absolutely pitiful to him that such a display was actually considered to be proper Taijutsu in Konoha. Every blow they tried was telegraphed far too early, and their blows were more akin to haymakers than jabs or strikes of a sort.

He lasted approximately halfway through the fight before he got fed up at the pitiful display and went to relax at the base of a nearby tree. To anyone else, it may have looked as if he was nodding off, but he was actually just regulating his breathing and trying to push his thoughts out of his mind. It was something akin to meditating, although it wasn't quite the same process.

Naruto only snapped out of this state when he heard his name called for the Ninjutsu portion of the exam around twenty-five minutes later. He was the last one to go, but he had heard the abilities the others had used. Menma had used Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Sakura had used the basic three jutsu taught at the academy, Sasuke had used Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu while the rest of the clan heirs had used their respective clan techniques.

'Which one should I use?' Naruto wondered absent-mindedly as he made his way over towards Iruka. 'My Katon jutsu would be far too destructive here…ah, I'll use that one then.'

None of his thoughts showing on his expression, Naruto calmly walked next to Iruka before taking a deep breath as he chained a series of four hand seals at a speed that no one else could follow – not even the scarred Chūnin himself.

**"Futon: Shinkuha,"** Naruto called as he turned his head slightly to the right and blew as he turned it to the left.

The result of his jutsu was a compressed wave of wind leaving his lips horizontally towards the target dummies. While many students had debated on calling him out for merely blowing air towards them, their comments died in their throats as they saw the targets quickly become covered in deep lacerations.

Iruka's eyes went wide at the display of Futon Ninjutsu since Hi no Kuni didn't possess many users of that particular element while the students merely gazed in awe at the destruction. Thankfully, Naruto's earlier display with Kiba resulted in no one really having the courage to question him about his strength after the display.

The class then remained in the same area as they individually came up to Iruka to have a low-level Genjutsu placed on them that they would attempt to dispel. It was a simple test, one that he had passed immediately by a simple chakra flare, but also something that a number of civilian students had actually failed.

Following the Genjutsu test, the class was dismissed for the day due to the instructors needing to start suggesting team combinations based on the results.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Menma were all walking out of the academy after the day had finished when the most overly-optimistic of the three's stomach growled loudly.

"Say, say," Menma stated from the side to get the other two's attention. "Let's stop by Ichiraku ramen on the way home guys."

At this, a rather peculiar reaction occurred. Sasuke, of course, maintained his usual stoic attitude, but Naruto's eyes shot open and latched onto his cousin's own in response.

"Did…did you say ramen?" He asked in a monotone, though the look in his eye gave away his momentary lapse of his stoic attitude.

"Yeah, Ichiraku's has the best ramen," the blonde stated excitedly. "You have to try some, it's the food of the Gods!"

"…I could certainly use some food," Naruto stated in the same monotone from before as he finally put his full stoic attitude back on display. "We might as well stop by the place."

Sasuke merely let his eyes roll at his clansman, but a small smile touched the corners of his lips at what he had seen.

'I guess he can't act entirely like an Uchiha,' he thought as the three quickly located and walked into the small ramen stand and gave their order.

While Sasuke was content with ordering one bowl of the stuff, Menma and Naruto each ordered five – something that had genuinely surprised the old man behind the counter. He had never seen anyone other than an Uzumaki eat more than two or three bowls of his ramen, so it was to be expected since he was unaware of Naruto's origin.

The two Uzumaki cousin's had happily devoured their food, though Naruto did so more eloquently than the blonde despite his fast rate of consumption. He had gotten table manners drilled into his head by his mother as a child, so it was more of a habit than anything.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel slightly ill at the idea of eating as much ramen as the other two, but he was certainly thankful that his clansman's only connection with the Uzumaki seemed to be his blood ties and love of ramen. At least he wasn't as much of an idiot as Menma was most of the time.

**One week later**

Throughout the week that he was required to attend the academy class, Naruto learned a few other things about the individuals within it.

Sakura was indeed smart like he had thought, though it only seemed to apply to books and her fangirl-ism…though he still wasn't certain if that was a proper term or not.

Shikamaru was a great strategist just like he had expected of a member of the Nara clan, and he had proven that fact by playing against him in a game of Shogi. Though their matches had been incredibly close, Choji even commenting that it had been the closest game he had ever seen the Nara play, Shikamaru always managed to outmaneuver him at the very end after making some weird sign with his hands. It was incredibly frustrating to Naruto, but he would admit when he was beaten in an area and Shikamaru had him trounced in planned strategy.

His initial assumption about Choji was pretty much spot-on, though he also learned that calling him 'fat' was a bad idea for most people's health. That was proven when a civilian student called him that before Shikamaru could stop him, and he had ended up in the infirmary. The heavy-set boy had felt terrible afterwards, but it was obvious to nearly anyone that Akimichi are rather…sensitive about that particular word.

His initial assumption about Ino was correct as well, though he also came to learn that she really enjoyed flowers. It was a rather petty hobby in Naruto's opinion, though he supposed it might be useful in the long-term if she perhaps directed it towards poison-making or antidotes.

Sasuke and Menma remained primarily the same, though he quickly learned that his clansman liked to come across as 'brooding' quite often. He wouldn't begrudge him his habit though since it didn't seem to bother anyone. His blonde-haired cousin tried to constantly get reactions out of him to various things, which was slightly annoying, but also amusing to watch as well.

The funniest thing to him, however, was the Hyuga girl's obvious crush on his cousin. Within the week, he had come to the conclusion that he disliked her even more than he had originally thought. Despite the fact that she didn't seem to display the typical Hyuga arrogance, she was incredibly weak and had no particular strong points to speak of. It was merely amusing to watch her blush deep red and faint nearly every time he got too close to her or the way she seemed to hang on his every word. If she was really the future head of the 'noble' Hyuga clan, then their future was even more pathetic than he had thought it would be.

Today, however, was a day for a bit of celebration. It was a day where he would finally be free of this joke they called an academy and hopefully start getting some real shinobi experience under his belt.

The students today would pass if they could successfully use the three basic jutsu the academy had taught them since they wouldn't have gotten this far without passing marks on Taijutsu and other such areas to begin with. More specifically, students would have to display proper use of the Henge no Jutsu, the Kawarimi no Jutsu, and the Bunshin no Jutsu.

All things considered, the choice in jutsu was rather terrible in his opinion. Normal Bunshins, while possibly useful for a momentary distraction, should've been replaced with some kind of elemental affinity knowledge or possibly the Shunshin no Jutsu. Either choice would've made for a far more effective graduate, at least in his opinion. Even Menma's Oiroke no Jutsu was more effective than their choice.

He was drawn out from his thoughts as the door to the classroom opened and Menma walked in after having been called out of the room for his test about five minutes ago. Noticing the small gleam of metal on his cousin's forehead, Naruto let the corners of his mouth take a mild upward curve.

Iruka followed shortly after his blonde cousin with a wide smile on his face. Every one of his students had passed thus far, and the only remaining individual was the one he had known would pass to begin with. Looking up, he locked eyes with Naruto.

Giving a slight nod, he stood and made his way into the other classroom while following the man. He didn't need to wait for instructions, as he immediately performed the necessary steps in quick succession to one another. He immediately formed a single Kage Bunshin, had it use the Henge no Jutsu to transform into the figure of the Sandaime, and after a few moment's pause he substituted with it using Kawarimi.

In response, Iruka merely shook his head in an amused fashion as he tossed a headband to Madara's grandson before promptly turning out of the separate classroom and walking back into the usual one. Naruto, meanwhile, had tied the hitai-ate with the Konoha symbol engraved into it over his right bicep.

Once inside, Menma let out a loud cheer for him at seeing the metal gleam off of his right arm, though the only other one to show visible reaction was Sasuke who merely settled for giving him a nod. Returning the gesture, he quickly went up the stairs and sat in his usual seat before Iruka started speaking.

"I would like to congratulate all of you on finally becoming shinobi or kunoichi of Konoha. I can't begin to describe how proud I am of each and every one of you," he said with a warm smile on his face. "Tomorrow, you will arrive here at noon to be split into squads and mean your Jonin sensei. As of today, you are the fine shinobi and kunoichi of the village and now considered a legal adult within our walls. Good luck to you all, and continue to make Konoha proud as you have with me." With nothing further to add, the man gave a wave and stepped out of the classroom.

Naruto, meanwhile, let his mind run over the possibilities even as the other students began to celebrate their graduation. He would be considered beyond lucky if he was actually partnered with Menma and Sasuke. He enjoyed spending time with the two of them, and were the only two people his own age he had come to be able to stand, but he imagined that the Sandaime already had plans for which teams to assign both of them on.

His thoughts then returned to a particular tablet that he hadn't found the proper time to go and look at within the week. Deciding that he had procrastinated long enough, he silently made his way out of the classroom and directed himself towards the Naka shrine. It was time to either confirm or deny the stories his grandfather had passed down to his father.

**30 minutes later**

The grandson of Uchiha Madara now stood in front of the legendary tablet that was created for his clan by the Rikudō Sennin himself. Without any prompting, the teen activated his Sharingan and began reading what he was able to decipher.

What he read first was about the way to obtain the Mangekyō Sharingan – killing your best friend. It was odd to see something that he knew wasn't true written down upon the ancient stone, but he could see why that might've been thought of as the only method back then. Unlocking the Mangekyō is done when an Uchiha is overwhelmed by a sense of loss at losing someone incredibly close to them.

He then tried to decipher more of the tablet, but found he couldn't as the text seemed as if it became blurred. Running possibilities through his mind, he pumped a bit more chakra to his eyes as they morphed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. Noting that the blurred text from before had cleared, he continued reading.

The new readable area spoke of the special jutsu those with the Mangekyō could possibly wield: Kamui, Tsukiyomi, Amaterasu, and Kotoamatsukami. An Uchiha could seemingly unlock any two of the four depending on their eyes. Personally, he had awakened the power to use either Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi. When he had unlocked both of them, he had unlocked a third power that only those with potent chakra can hope to wield – the Susanoo. The ability created a giant ethereal warrior composed of the user's chakra to both defend them while attacking enemies. It was one of their strongest offensive jutsu while also being the ultimate defense. However, this was all knowledge he knew already. It was only when he continued reading that he found himself somewhat surprised.

Following the abilities was the story of the Rikudo Sennin himself. His name was Ōtsutsuki Hagomoro, the son of Ōtsutsuki Kaguya – a princess whom had eaten the forbidden fruit of the Shinju or 'God Tree,' in order to stop the wars of mankind. She succeeded in that front with the powers she obtained from consuming the fruit, but not without a dire cost. The Shinju became enraged at the loss of its fruit, and tried to reclaim the chakra stolen from it by transforming into the Jūbi.

It was a monster that was regarded by a handful of different names. Datara, Deidarabotchi, and Ame no Hitotsu no Kami were but a few of them. The story then told of the Rikudō Sennin rising to power and defeating the beast before sealing it into himself and becoming the first ever jinchuriki.

Following that, the tablet described how the sage had eventually had two sons of his own. The eldest received the sage's eyes and spiritual chakra while the younger received his body and physical energy. The elder son thought that power was the only way to ultimately obtain peace while the younger son thought that love and understanding could ultimately lead to peace throughout the world.

In Naruto's mind, the younger brother was an arrogant fool. Humans were far too imperfect and tainted for peace based on love and trust to last very long.

The tablet, however, seemingly showed no opinion. It merely then went onto detail how the Jūbi had eventually been split into nine separate entities while its body was sent up into the sky to become the moon. After that, it told the story of the sage choosing the younger son as his ultimate successor. The elder son, having felt betrayed by his father, attacked his younger sibling to prove his father's decision had been the wrong one. Years later, the eldest son's descendants would come to be known as the Uchiha while the younger's would be known as the Senju.

Noting with frustration that the remaining part of the tablet was blurred as the center portion had been, he pushed more chakra into his eyes in the futile hope that something would change. However, to his immense surprise, the tablet actually cleared up just as it had when he switched from the normal Sharingan to the Mangekyō. Confused at the sudden change, he took out a kunai and maneuvered it to try to show the reflection of his eyes within it.

He actually dropped the kunai in surprise, then, when he didn't see what he had expected. Instead of the normal shuriken shape that his Mangekyō had, his eyes were purple with a ripple pattern around the small pupil in the center.

Though he couldn't be certain, Naruto could only come up with one possibility. Somehow, some way, he possessed the Rinnegan – the fabled dōjutsu of the Rikudō Sennin himself. If that was the case…then his grandfather's presumptions had to be correct, the Uchiha descended from the sage himself.

Getting over his shock, however, he hurriedly returned his gaze to the tablet once again to read the newly legible portion. It contained information about how the sage defeated the Jūbi with his brother and the reason Ninshu was created. The sage had created it and given the people chakra to help them understand one another by giving them a way to connect to each other. It was an idea that had worked at first, but just before the sage had died, he had seen that people started using it as a weapon of war.

Instead of being used to connect mankind as a whole, and ideally bring peace one day, chakra was being used as a far more effective method of slaughtering one another. Ninshu eventually died out in its entirety and Ninjutsu was created in its stead. The destruction that the new art was capable of causing was then the cause of many of mankind's future wars.

After reading this new information, Naruto's initial beliefs were only strengthened from before. Humans could never live without war. Even when the Rikudō Sennin had given them the ability to leave peacefully and understand each other, they used it to kill instead. Peace can and would only every truly be achieved through power. People needed a leader to show them the way they should live, and with his new eyes, he would do just that. That night, a dream was born to unite the Elemental Nations under his rule and show people how they should live.  
Upon leaving the temple, he merely decided to go straight home and try to rest despite his racing mind likely making such a thing impossible. Tomorrow…tomorrow his dream would begin its first steps in his dream towards peace. He would have to be rested and concentrated so he would make it far enough to see his dream through. This dream would be what his parents would want, it would be something that would make them proud. This, if absolutely nothing else, would truly give him a reason to continue living.

While he lay on his bed after entering the house and remaining abnormally quiet, even by his usual standards, he neglected to realise that he was being observed the entire time by a black and white plant-like creature from the shadows.

**Later, somewhere near the Valley of the End**

There was an ancient-looking man sitting upon a rather plain-looking wooden throne. His grey, waist-length hair had two bangs falling over his face – the right one blocking an entire eye from view in a familiar fashion. His left eye, however, was the unmistakable sight of the Sharingan with 3 tomoe spinning dramatically within. A moment passed in silence before the plant-like creature that had been spying on Naruto rose out of the earth in front of the man.

"It seems you were right, Madara-sama. Your son and Megumi lived through the Uzu Massacre and had a child together. His name is Naruto, and he looks quite similar to you, my lord." The creature stated with the white-half speaking first and the black-half taking over in a substantially darker voice towards the end.

If the ancient-looking Madara was surprised by this turn of events, his expression did absolutely nothing to show it.

"Very good Zetsu," he praised weakly. "You will confront him in a month and a half and tell him about me. After that…you will leave a Chi Bunshin (Blood Clone) in Konoha and bring him to me. I wish to see my grandson with my own eyes," he finished as his visible Sharingan kept spinning.

"Very well, but there is one more thing," the black-half added in before his counterpart dismissed them.

"What is it?" Madara asked as he gazed down at them with a small quantity of genuine curiosity.

"He has awakened the Rinnegan," Black-Zetsu stated plainly.

Madara's eyes widened in genuine surprise…before he did something he had not done since the destruction of Uzushiogakure. He let a slow and wicked-looking smile grew upon his lips.

* * *

**AN: I plan for my chapters to be at least 7k words under most circumstances. The Prologue and this chapter are merely introductions to the main story. In regards to the pairing, it will not be Kushina or Mikoto since the age gap is too big.**

**I hope you've enjoyed reading.**

**Special thanks for Feeruk, if not for him many readers would probably attempt suicide because of my grammar. :)**


	3. Team assignments

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the classroom with his cousins. He was dressed in his usual black high-collared long-sleeved shirt and black ANBU styled pants, he had his hitai-ate tied to his right arm. Many things went through his mind. Starting with the qualities and flaws of his classmates, soon two of them will be his teammates and he would have to work with them whether he liked them or not. After a few minutes he noticed two new boys sitting in the corner of classroom.

One had short black hair, black coal eyes and really pale skin. In the past he could have been mistaken for an Uchiha, but now that was not an option. There was something strange with him, many would think that he was friendly but Naruto wasn't one of those people.

The second boy had shoulder-length light-blue hair and black eyes. He also has that same strange smile. He had to watch out for them. Whatever they were doing here it was not good. They weren't part of the graduating class so they had to be some kind of spies.

His thoughts were interrupted by Iruka who just entered the classroom. He looked somewhat beat-up. He probably had a mission last night. That was unimportant. After the teacher finally silenced his class he started reading the team assignments.

"Team 7 which consists of Uzumaki Menma, Uchiha Sasuke and Shin under Yamato, Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino under Yuhi Kurenai, Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma and finally, Team 13: Uchiha Naruto, Sai and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi. Now you only have to wait for your sensei to pick you up from class. Good luck." with that Iruka left the room.

Naruto mentally cursed. He was placed in a team with a possible spy and a fangirl of Sasuke. The only good thing was that he had a capable sensei. Hatake Kakashi, an A-ranked shinobi also know as Copy Ninja or Sharingan no Kakashi. The Uchiha heard that this guy copied over 1000 jutsu with his implanted sharingan. He wanted to know how he gained it, but there was nothing about it in the bingo book. Other teams were leaving the class room until only Team 13 remained.

**3 hours later**

Naruto sighed. His sensei was definitely a lazy one, but to be 3 hours late was definitely something. Even Shikamaru wasn't that lazy, even when it came to the academy. Sakura was now barely containing her anger; her face was red, eyes narrowed. She looked like she was about to explode. On the other hand there was his strange teammate Sai. He was sitting with his strange smile without a single move. When Sakura was about to explode the doors opened and they saw a guy with silver gravity-defying hair, facemask and headband covering his left eye.

"So you're Team 13, huh? You look like quite the happy team. Meet me on the rooftop in 5 minutes." He said with eye-smile and disappeared with a leaf shunshin. Naruto decided against using shunshin, he didn't want to give away his abilities to that Sai guy too fast. He looked at his teammates and then went on the rooftop.

**5 minutes later**

When Team 13 finally reached the roof they saw Kakashi reading some strange book with an orange cover. When he finally noticed them he said.

"Well, we just met each other, it would be good to introduce yourselves to each other, huh?" said Kakashi lazily looking at them.

"Maybe you should start with yourself sensei. After all we were in the same class for such long time so we had more than one chance to get to know each other" Sakura said clearly angry.

"Ma, ma don't be so angry, actually I have good excuse for being late, you know a black cat crossed my path… so I had to take the longer way"

"LIAR!" shouted Sakura finally exploding. Naruto was surprised that it took her so long but he was even more surprised how shameless his sensei was.

"Anyway, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes hmm… my book, I don't have any dislikes, my dreams for future? It's none of your business." he said with an eye-smile.

"Do you even have balls?" now that was hilarious. The first words that he heard Sai speak. It would definitely stay in his memory for a long time. Now, a large tick-mark appeared on Hatake's forehead, after a few minutes of silence he finally said.

"Yes, I do have balls and for that stunt it's your turn"

"My name is Sai, I like drawing… as for dislikes I don't have any. Dreams for future hmm… nope, none" he finished with a smile.

"Your turn girly"

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like Sasuke-kun, dislike INO-PIG! As for dreams for future I want to be Sasuke-kun's wife" she said with dreamy eyes

'Fangirl…' thought Kakashi glumly

"Hn, just as I thought you are only a loud, stupid fangirl. You just became a kunoichi and the only thing you think about is Sasuke. If you want to live you should change your attitude or at least keep your mouth shut because I will not tolerate your behavior." said Naruto. Her fangirl attitude was really annoying it was always about Sasuke. Sometimes he wondered why she became a Kunoichi: to marry Sasuke? Poor naive thing...

Sakura was now left speechless, this was the first time she heard Naruto talk and she already was scared of him. She remembered how easily he dealt with Kiba and she didn't want to end up like him, so she decided to keep her mouth shut.

"Whoa, you did not need to be so harsh. Introduce yourself." said Kakashi

"Hn, Uchiha Naruto, likes training, dislikes I can't think of any. Dream's for future? To establish peace in the elemental nations" said Naruto without thinking.

"Well, a very honorable goal you have. The three of you meet me tomorrow on training ground 3, 5 a.m. sharp so we can see if you pass my test and become genin"

"Wait, but we already are genin, so why you want to test us?" asked the confused banshee.

"Well think of the academy test as a preliminary to the real genin test, oh and don't eat breakfast. See ya tomorrow" after that their sensei disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke.

Naruto quickly went to the Uchiha compound to think about the situation and ask Sasuke and Menma about their team. When he entered the kitchen he saw his family already eating dinner. The first to ask was Menma.

"So Naruto, how was your team meeting?" asked blond haired boy.

"Quite eventful I must say. My sensei is Hatake Kakashi, a really strange man. He came to pick up my team 3 hours late and it all started. Sakura was red from anger if the looks could kill (hehe) then Kakashi would have died more than once. After that we started introductions, that boy named Sai asked if he has balls. It looked really hilarious trust me. After that Sakura started talking about molesting and marrying Sasuke. I think that's all." he finished with small smirk. Now everybody was laughing. It was definitely one of the strangest team bonding meetings.

"Well we- ours was not as funny as yours but we have a badass sensei. Do you know he can use trees as weapons?" with that he got Naruto interested. The only man with Mokuton he had heard of was Senju Hashirama and his only descendant was Tsunade and she didn't have the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. Maybe that guy was the son or grandson of his illegitimate child or something? Who knows.

"His name is Yamato" said Sasuke and quickly added "and our other teammate's name is Shin".

"Yeah Shin is a cool guy, really friendly and smart. We were lucky with our team, unlike someone here" said Menma with wide grin.

"Don't worry Naruto, if Kakashi will not show up on time tomorrow I'll make sure he'll pay for it, one way or another." said Kushina in sweet tone. The tone which promised a slow and painful death… Naruto shuddered; his aunt could be really scary is she wanted to. Just like his mother, they acted practically the same, but Kushina was more energetic. Menma probably got it from her.

"Thank you, oba-sama but I think your assistance won't be required. I don't want to be at a disadvantage tomorrow because you tried to harm him in a physical or psychological way" said Naruto. After the conversation he left the kitchen and decided to go for a walk.

Naruto decided to walk around the village; it would be helpful to know the localization of buildings during the famous D-ranks. The day before graduation he saw a man with caterpillar like eyebrows, wearing a green spandex chasing a cat with a red ribbon. Following him was probably his gennin team. Naruto deduced it by the way one of them was dressed... He looked exactly the same as that strange jounin, minus the jounin vest; there were way too many similarities between them that they looked like family or something like that. Maybe it was new Konoha clan with giant eyebrows as their exploratory feature. Who knows. When they disappeared from his view he asked some random chunin what they were doing. He started to laugh and told him that it was probably one of the D-rank missions. Our hero shuddered when he thought that he will be doing the same in just a few days.

After several minutes of walking he decided to visit the Yamanaka flower shop. He had a few reasons to do that. First of all it was really painful to watch Ino wasting her talent by fawning over Sasuke, he would definitely try to break her inner fangirl to unleash her potential, and it would help him at a later date. The second reason was to learn about their team and sensei. Sarutobi Asuma, son of the Sandaime Hokage, was a member of the 12 guardian ninja under the Hi no Kuni Daimyo's direct order. Only the best of the best were allowed to be the part of it.

When he entered the shop he saw Ino sitting on a chair reading some king of magazine.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, how may-I help you?" said a bored Ino not even bothering to look at him.

"Well, if this is the way you welcome every client than I wonder why your family haven't gone bankrupt yet?" said Naruto with a smirk waiting for her reaction. He wasn't disappointed, in the moment she heard his voice Ino immediately dropped her magazine, quickly got up and started blushing in embarrassment.

"Oh, it's you Naruto, hehe. I didn't expect to see you here, hehe" she said. Ever since Naruto came to her class, she had her eyes on him. He was far more than Sasuke and more skilled too. His long hair and red markings under his eyes gave him a dangerous and exotic look. She was trying to mask her crush on him by fawning over Sasuke because she didn't want to scare him. He was new in the village, didn't knew many people and it would be bad if he recognised her as his fangirl, so 'worshipping' Sasuke was the only option now"

"Well, I try to be as unpredictable as it is possible. So, how was your team bonding today?" he asked.

"What can I say, my sensei is a chain smoker that's the only thing I know about him apart from his name. Shikamaru is as lazy as ever and Chouji, is being Chouji. Nothing special if you ask me" said Ino in confident tone trying to mask her nervousness.

"If you say so... Do you also have a gennin test tomorrow" asked Naruto.

"Yes! I was so pissed when I heard that news. 4 years of hard work and there is another test before becoming a shinobi. Argh, why didn't Iruka-baka tell us about that?"

"Well I it's part of the shinobi lifestyle to be prepared for any unexpected things and look underneath the underneath. I will be honest with you Ino, you have tons of talent and potential to be a great kunoichi, but it you won't stop worshipping Sasuke and start training you will stay as pathetic as you are now. You don't have stamina, jutsu and your taijutsu is really bad. I hope you will take my advice seriously. Farewell." he said and with that he left stunned Ino to think about things he told her.

Even if Naruto managed to 'beat' some sense into Ino, his visit wasn't entirely success. He still hasn't learned anything new about their sensei. After he left the shop, Naruto made his way to training ground 3. He had to prepare for tomorrows test and that meant to study the training ground. When Naruto finally arrived, he seemed a bit disappointed. The ground itself was nothing special. There were 3 logs in the middle of it, a river and a black polished stone. Traps wouldn't have any use, or make sense because it was too open. He came here for nothing. It was frustrating.

Now he had nothing to do. He could train, however he had to be in top shape the next day so this was not an option. Also going to Ichiraku's was out of the question. Maybe he could train something that was not physical? Now the answer came to him. Sealing, the almost forgotten and very-much underestimated art. He learned enough about sealing to make explosive tags, sealing scrolls and a few barrier techniques but that was all. Now it was time to start taking seals seriously. Without thinking he went in the direction of the Uchiha compound.

**Later that evening **

When Naruto arrived in compound he started to look for Kushina. First place he checked was the kitchen as she was always sitting there with Mikoto and talking. Unfortunately she wasn't there.

'Hn, where she could be right n...' his thoughts were interrupted by large explosion at the training grounds. He wasn't sure what happened until he heard.

"COME ON MIKOTO, IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT? YOU HAVE REALLY BECAME WEAK LATELY -TTEBANE!"

Small smile appeared on his face. Bloody Habanero was now having fun. It would be very stupid to interrupt her, but the world belongs to the courageous. He came into the training ground, took a deep breath and with a smile politely said.

"Kushina-oba-sama can I ask you something?"

"MIKOTO WAIT, MY NEPHEW WANTS TO ASK ME SOMETHING!" shouted Kushina and turned to Naruto with smile and said.

"What happened, Naruto-chan? Are you hungry or do you just want to spend some time with your beloved aunt?"

It was really amazing how from bloodthirsty-Hanabero, Kushina could change to loving aunt. It reminded him of his mother. She could be really pissed at his father one moment but when he asked her about something she changed into the sweetest person in the world. He chuckled at her antics and said.

"Actually yes, it's somehow connected to the second thing. When I was walking around the village I remembered something. I would like to learn Fuinjutsu. It was the Uzumaki clan specialty and it is said that fuinjutsu is the most powerful of ninja arts if learned properly. Also I would like to honor the memory of my mother. I know she would have wanted me to learn it." said Naruto calmly.

Kushina looked intrigued now. Fuinjutsu was a very difficult art and only the Uzumaki clan understood seals to the point they were limited only by imagination. Another interesting thing is that fuinjutsu is almost dead and there are not many seal masters these days and many people didn't even bother to learn about it apart from sealing scrolls. Yet there was a child standing in front of her who wanted to learn sealing. It didn't matter that he was half Uzumaki and her sisters son, thanks to it she would be able to teach him the most complicated seals like Shishio Fuin, Hakke no Fuin or maybe if he will be ready Shiki Fuijin. She looked in his eyes and saw determination; yes she would teach him fuinjutsu. Now Kushina smiled and said.

"I will teach you Fuinjutsu but only if you pass the genin exam. If you succeed then we will begin tomorrow."

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. He thought that he would have to try really hard to convince her to teach him sealing. He never expected it to be so easy.

"Thank you, I will pass the exam and make you proud. That's all I wanted to ask, I'm sorry for interrupting you in your sparing match I will leave now" Naruto said bowing. When he straightened and left the grounds Kushina added in her mind.

'I'm already proud of you.'

**Next day 6.50 a.m. Training ground 3**

It was the perfect morning. It was warm, the light breeze was blowing, and birds were singing happily it was really great. It was the perfect condition to meditate, to collect his thoughts, and to think about how to humiliate Hatake Kakashi when he gets here. That man was really disrespectful, he told them to be here at 5 a.m. sharp and be ready for the test but when they came here there was no sign of that bastard. They thought that he probably had to do something important and will be here in a minute. But their hope died hour later and was replaced by anger. Yes he would pay dearly for his incompetence. He decided to talk to Sai and Sakura.

Haruno had some anger management issues. At the time when Kakashi was late only 20 minutes, she wouldn't keep her mouth shut how he should be already here. In next 20 minutes she started to beat the crap out of the trees... It was logical, tree won't hit her back or at least that was what she thought. She changed her mind after a few smaller branches fell on her head hurting her. That was the last time she sparred with tree.

There was also Sai. At first Naruto thought the guy didn't have any emotions like perfect shinobi should and was some kind of spy assigned to watch him, but now Naruto knew better. The guy only played emotionless to look cool probably to gain some attention of female population, he could see it when he looked at his face. His face showed anger, a lot of it. But he took it really good or at least better than Sakura. After seeing Sakura getting her ass kicked by a tree he decided to run. The time passed as he ran and finally 6 o'clock came. Then he stopped. Sai looked at him and Sakura and started to shout.

When his teammates were broken Naruto decided to introduce them to his plan.

"As we know, our sensei the great and powerful Hatake Kakashi is late for out test. But don't worry, I have a proposition for you which would make you feel better"

"Yeah? What would make us feel better now? Enlighten me ohh great Messiah." replied Sai in sarcastic tone.

"Revenge"

When Sai and Sakura heard that word, their moods went from annoyed to intrigued. Yes the hatred ran through their veins, hungry to pay back the guy which made wait them so long without breakfast. Yes they will enjoy it.

After Naruto explained his plan he felt Kakashi's chakra signature. They were ready to deal with 'dick-less-sensei' as Sai called him. Kakashi appeared now in puff of smoke and said with eyesmile.

"Hello my not-yet mine but still cute little genin, its good you made it on time"

Sakura was now barely containing her anger; she wanted to hit her sensei so hard that he would end up on the moon without way to go back.

'Calm down Sakura, calm down soon he'll get what he deserved for' she thought and after that her inner self had added.

'**CHA, FINALLY' **

Naruto and Sai were just standing and looking at the man with narrowed eyes. They wondered what the reason of that masquerade was. So they decided to ask.

"Why you are late dick-less-sensei?" said Sai with a fake smile. He exactly knew how to pull his strings. Immediately after hearing that a tick-mark appeared on Kakashi's forehead, he was looking really annoyed.

"Well, I got lost on the road of life" the silver-haired jonin replied with goofy smile and after receiving hateful glares from his students he continued "Now with everyone present we can begin our test." Kakashi pulled 2 bells from his pouch and declared "You have to get these bells before the noon, I you won't I will have to send you back to academy." he finished. Kakashi looked at his students; they seemed ready for the test. He could see determination in their eyes. Good.

"I have one piece of advice before we begin, come at me with the intent to kill. Now BEGIN!" he shouted. Our favorite gennin team went into hiding to talk about the plan and adjust it to situation. Kakashi was somewhat proud, he could only sense Sakura, but there was no sign of Naruto or Sai. They were good. When the Hokage gave him another team he thought that they were nothing special. That they were just normal kids as always but this time was entirely different. He had been given one of last members of Uchiha clan and some mystery boy. Smirk appeared on his face. This is going be interesting.

**Meanwhile with Team 13**

"So, what we are going to now!? There only 2 bells, even if we get them still one of us will fail" said the pink-haired girl, slightly worried for her future. She was definitely the weakest link of the team, if someone was going back to academy it was her.

"We proceed with the plan. Kakashi said to only get a bell and nothing more. I presume that he brought only 2 bells to turn us against each other" explained Naruto to his team. It didn't make any sense, there had to be some hidden meaning of the test. They were put in the team not without reason. After few minutes the answer came to him.

"Teamwork" said Naruto.

"What do you mean by teamwork Naruto-san?" asked Sai.

"The reason of this test is to check if we will work together, even against the odds. Don't you see it? We were put in the team not without a reason. The thing Konoha values the most is teamwork. The Legendary Sannin, The Senju brothers and many others. Teamwork, apart from individual abilities of our shinobi made Konoha famous and even if it wasn't about it, we still would have to work together to beat him. He is an elite jonin after all and the famous Sharingan no Kakashi"

Sakura was now surprised. She knew that Naruto was smart but to discover the meaning of the test she didn't even think of? That was embarrassing. She was supposed to be the smart one. Looking slightly depressed she heard Naruto speaking.

"I'll go and dance with him"

"You can't do that! You said yourself that we don't stand a chance against him so why do you want to fight him?" said Sakura still not used to Naruto's habit.

"Sakura there are two reasons I want to fight him. The first is to give you some time to set up traps in the forest and give you a chance to attack him with the element of surprise, apart from that I'm the best suited to fight against him. My sharingan can help me with countering his attacks."

"And second one?"

"I want to test my capacity against him" Naruto said with a smirk and went in Hatake's direction.

He knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against him at the moment without using the Mangekyou Sharingan. His Ninjutsu was good but he couldn't just go and try to hit him with jutsu. Genjustu was out of question. Even if his genjustu was probably on par with Itachi's (thanks to his father's training), Kakashi had a sharingan which gave him immunity to almost all illusionary techniques. Almost, he didn't count in the Tsukiyomi but he couldn't use it. It would be an unnecessary give away of his Mangekyou. He didn't want Konoha to know it yet. It would complicate his plans. Kenjutsu was also out of question because he hasn't taken a sword with him. Only taijutsu was left and it was the most reasonable of options. He was the master of the Uchiha Dragon Fist. The legend said that it was created by the older son of the Rikudo Sennin. There were no scrolls describing it. The only person which knew it was the clan heads and it was taught only to their successors.

The style was lost after his grandfather and father left Konoha. The style concentrated on striking vital points with chakra infused strikes. To some point it, reminisced the Juken style used by the Hyuuga clan. While the Hyuuga fighters concentrate on attacking internal organs and tenketsu more than on external damage, the Dragon Fist however was designed to do external and internal damage by coating ones hands and fingertips in chakra.

The style was even more effective when someone used Fuuton chakra. When Naruto coated his hand in invisible wind chakra he is able pierce someone's chest with ease. His speed was now at low-jounin level without resistance seals activated and with them it reached chunin level. Yes taijutsu was definitly one of his best points. It's time to dance.

Kakashi was now wondering where his little genin were. He felt Sakura changed her position but there was no sign of Sai and Naruto. When he wanted to look for them he saw Naruto coming from the woods with a bored look on his face.

"Hey Naruto, where are your teammates?" asked Kakashi.

"I have taken care of them so they won't interrupting us any time soon" said Naruto with an impassive look on his face.

"What do you mean by saying you have taken care of them?" asked Kakashi with narrowed eyes.

"Hn, I have shown those weaklings the might of the Uchiha, now they won't stand in my way of getting the bells" answered Naruto in an arrogant tone. Kakashi was now taken aback. He attacked his teammates so he could fight only him without interruptions? Sounds like an Uchiha. He would have to take him seriously. Then he saw Naruto going into his taijutsu stance. It was similar to Interceptor yet different.

"Let's dance, Hatake Kakashi" and with that he disappeared in the burst of speed. It surprised Kakashi. He never saw a fresh academy graduate move that fast. Hell even most chunin weren't that fast. It was not the time for thinking about such things as he had to react. Quickly he blocked Naruto's hand which was aimed at his heart. The way he attacked wasn't typical he didn't want to hit him with a fist or open palm; it was like he wanted to stab him with his hand. Whatever he was doing Kakashi had to be careful.

When Naruto freed himself from Hatake's grip he resumed his offensive tactics. Whilst he was running in his opponent's direction, he suddenly activated his sharingan to gain an advantage over him. The moment he got close enough to him he tried to kick Kakashi, but again had the offending limb blocked. He tried to impale him on his hand but Kakashi seemed to know it would be dangerous for him and opted to simply dodge instead of blocking. As soon as it was blocked Naruto jumped and tried to kick him in mid-air. It looked like he was about to land a hit, but again his kick was blocked. This however wasn't the end of Naruto's assault; he quickly rotated himself and delivered a hard kick from the other side that finally landed on Kakashi.

Kakashi was surprised. Naruto was the first genin ever to actually land a hit on him. He could see the excitement, the thrill for battle in his eyes when he fought. He seemed to enjoy good fight. The blood of the Uchiha clan was running strongly through him. It was time to test his defense.

Kakashi rushed at Naruto with low chunin speed and tried to kick him in chest. His strike was however blocked and as soon as Naruto tried to start a counterattack he was quickly dealt a swift punch to his head, courtesy of Kakashi. Imagine Kakashi's shock when his target disappeared in poof of smoke. 'Kage Bunshin huh…? Well he is definitely an interesting boy' thought Kakashi.

When the Uchiha got the feedback from his clone he checked the time. It was time to make 'dick-less-sensei' run in their trap. He needed to switch to ninjutsu if he wanted to succeed. When Naruto finally saw his lazy sensei he went through hand seals and said.

**"Katon: Karyuu Endan"**

With that he spat a giant flame in the shape of dragon it sped off, flying towards Kakashi. When said silver-haired l amazed by the skills of the Uchiha boy, Kakashi stopped paying attention to surroundings in order to concentrate more on him. It was almost time to end the test. Even if he had the skills to be genin, bah even chunin, he didn't pass his exam. In his opinion he was worse than trash. He left his teammates unconscious and probably damaged them. That was at least what he told him. His thoughts were interrupted when he fell into large web of ninja wire. He couldn't move and it would take several moments to get free from it. When he tried to pull a kunai from his pouch he heard.

"Sai, now!" shouted from Sakura.

Sai quickly opened his scroll and painted few small birds and whispered.

**"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga"**

After the birds were given life they started flying in the direction of Kakashi who didn't know what to do. After all, Naruto told him that he had beaten them and made them both unable to move. It was a mistake believing him, a huge mistake. He heard the stories of Uchiha Madara's arrogance and he thought that his grandson would be the same. While in the terms of skills he definitely lived up to the title of the legacy of the legendary warrior, he didn't inherit his grandfather's arrogance.

In the time of war he would be dead right now. Now one of the birds has taken the bells from him, he was defeated by a genin team... Apart from the embarrassment he felt pride because of them, until he heard Naruto saying from behind the name of the jutsu which planted fear in his heart.

**"Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennen Goroshi!" **shouted Naruto when he put his fingers in Kakashi's ass and send him flying away. Their plan was successful. He smiled when he saw Sakura with a grin on her face and pictures of the moment when he executed the technique, in her hands. They were perfect. He could see it now, the scared face of Kakashi. After checking the photo's they decided to look for their sensei and see how he was feeling.

They found him half awake near the river and with big grins they asked.

"So, sensei do we pass?"

"Y-ye-ss, m-eet-tt m-ee to-omo-orr-oow a-tt t-t-he H-oo-kag-e towe-rr. G-rea-tt j-ob" he said stuttering and after that he fainted from the overload of shame and fear. He knew that he'd have to say the report in front of the Hokage and other jounin instructors in 2 hours. That is going to be really embarrassing. The last thing he saw was Team 13 leaving the training ground. Yes, number 13 was very unlucky for him.

**2 hours later. The Hokage's office.**

Third Hokage was amused. The way those kids dealt with Kakashi was hilarious. From the start of Naruto's fight it looked quite normal but the fun begun when he was trapped. He never thought that someone will use that move against Kakashi, he didn't even think that someone knew it apart from him, his teammates and Kakashi. It was created by Senju Hashirama to punish his students. Chills went through his spine when he remembered the felling. He will talk with Kakashi in private about it. 2 minutes later he heard someone knocking to the door.

"Come in!" said elderly Hokage.

When the door opened Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai,Yamato, Anko, Genma, Raido and few other jonins came into his office. He didn't expect Kakashi to show up so early after the incident. Well he didn't expect him to be on time even if the whole thing didn't happen.

"Ok, now that you are all here I want to hear which teams passed and which falied. Jonin instructors of the teams who passed will describe the exam they prepared for their students and how they dealt with it" said Sarutobi and gave Genma nod begin.

"Team 1. Failed"

"Team 2. Failed"

"Team 3. Failed"

"Team 4. Failed"

"Team 5. Failed"

"Team 6. Failed"

"Team 7. Passed. I was going to do the bell test but they passed it before I even appeared. They came 30 minutes earlier to discuss strategy and their teamwork, so I decided to test their skills. I'll start with Menma, he is really unpredictable taijutsu style, his speed is not bad for a genin but he is definitly stronger than one. He used few wind jutsus to create collaborate atack with Sasuke. Genjustu skill non existent. Next, Uchiha Sasuke. His Interceptor Fist is at admirable level for his age. User of katon ninjutsu with genjutsu potential when he will awaken his sharingan and lastly Shin. Kenjutsu user, solid academy taijutsu no more skills displayed." said mokuton user.

"Thank you Yamato, next team"

"Team 8 also passed. They depend mostly on clan jutsus with Kiba and Hinata being taijutsu specialists and Shino as support. I decided to make them trackers test. They passed it without problem with Hinata's byakugan, Kiba's nose and Shino's bugs they will be the best tracking type team in history of Konoha" said proudly Kurenai.

"Team 9. Failed"

"Team 10... Passed. It was expected from Ino-Shika-Cho formation. Their teamwork was perfect with Shikamaru being leader and support. He created plan to catch me and succeded. They use only clan jutsus. Shikamaru is long ranged fighter, Ino with her low stamina isn't close combat specialist so Chouji is fighter in that team" said Asuma before lighting up his cigarrete.

"Kakashi do you want to tell others about your team?" asked slightly worried Hiruzen. He was humiliated by genin team. Probably the best in ages but still only genin team. Ther jonins started to interested.

Kakashi took big breath and started speaking "Anko could you tell me which of already listed teams is the best in your opinion?" asked innocently Kakashi.

"Well if you ask me probably Yamato's team, good teamwork, they already knows elemental ninjutsu, kenjutsu fighter, surpassing genin level taijutsu. In my opinion they are the best" said Anko confidently.

"Well, how to say it, umm, they wouldn't stand a chance against my team" said Kakashi with eye smile and conitnued "They are the best team since legendary sannin. Naruto is all around fighter and team leader. Uses style similar to Uchiha Interceptor Fist yet it is more deadly. His ninjutsu it also good, he used B-rank Katon ninjutsu like it was nothing and Kage Bunshin. Already awakened sharingan which gives him very big potential when it comes to genjutsu. Sneaky, deceptive, strong fast, with great tactical sense and battle instinct. Simply prodigy on the scale of his grandfather and Senju Hashirama" said Kakashi in proud tone.

"Excuse me Kakashi but its really hard to belive that he is already that skilled. B-ranked Katon jutsu? Kage Bunshin? What else, maybe Uchiha Madara is his grandfather, huh?" said Kurenai in annoyed tone. There was no way that he was so strong, even if he had sharingan.

"Actually Kurenai you are right he is Uchiha Madara's grandson and the son of Uchiha Izuna" announced Hokage with a smile.

That shut Kurenai's brain down. Too much information. When Kakashi thought he could continue he was interrupted once more.

"Hey, why he got Madara's grandgaki and I some leftovers from academy. It's not fair Hokage-sama, he won't even train him properly" said annoyed Anko.

"Well Anko he is the best person to train him in my opinion. Continue Kakashi"

"Hai Hokage-sama. Another one is Sai. Because of their plan I didn't learn much about him apart from he uses some kind ink ninjutsu to make his painting alive and that he is really annoying. The last one Sakura. She showed great potential in making traps and with her chakra controll she could become one of the best mednin in history, surpassing even Tsunade-sama. Also she has amazing genjutsu potential. Their teamwork. Well it's perfect. When Naruto was playing as a decoy Sakura and Sai prepared traps and surprise atack. When they were prepared, Naruto made me go into the place where the trap was and I was catched. If they wanted to kill me I asure you I wouldn't be here with you right now. I underestimated them." said Kakashi shuddering and skipping the embarassing part.

"Kakashi my youthfull rival, I can see that flames of youth shines brightly in your team, but they surely wouldn't be able to defeat older teams like mine and I'm not talking about their skills but experiance." said Gai with nice guy pose.

"How about a bet? In 6 months, I'll sign them for chunin exams, if all of them will made it to the finals you will stop wearing your jumpsuit for 3 months" said Kakashi with smirk under his mask knowing that he would be making a favor to populace of Konoha.

"I accept your youthfull challange my rival but if I win you will stop wearing your unyouthfull mask". Now everyone was looking at Kakashi that was the most interesting bet they had in years in Konoha, even Hokage was watching the situation with excitment.

"Deal"

"Ok, now the meeting is over. Kakashi stay here, I want to talk to you, everyone else is free to go". When only Kakashi was left in his office he applied privacy seals and spoke.

"I saw your test and I saw how they dealt with you. You are right they are the best team Konoha had in years and the chunin exams in 6 months are going to be the biggest ever. I want them ready." said Hokage in serious tone. Kakashi's team is going to play big part in showing Konohas power in those exams.

"Don't worry Hokage-sama, in those 6 months Sakura will be chunin level shinobi and Sai and Naruto maybe jonin" answered Kakashi and went tho the doors.

"Good, Kakashi I also saw what Naruto did to you when you were captured. I'm really sorry for you" said Hiruzen in sad voice. When Kakashi heard what Hokage said he immidately fainted.

**Later that day. Uchiha compound.**

"So you all passed you genin exams, huh? I'm really proud you" said Kushina with smile but she was even more proud when Naruto brought her embarassing photos of Kakashi, she always wanted go get back at him for all those times he was late but Naruto did it for her.

"Yeah, kaa-chan we totally kicked Yamato-sensei's ass!" shoute Menma.

"Menma, be carefull what you say in front of your mother, you know she can be really scary" whispered Mikoto into his ear in scared tone. She wanted to see how he will react and he didn't dissapoint her. He quickly hugged Kushina and started to apologise. When he ended he went with Mikoto and Sasuke to get some ramen leaving Kushina and Naruto alone innthe compound.

"As I promised, I'll teach you fuinjutsu but only if you will follow my rules. Do you understand?" said Kushina in dead serious tone.

"Of course oba-sama. What are the rules?"

"First one. No experimenting with seals until you teach level 5 of 10. Rule number two. No experimenting with seals on pepole and finally rule number three. You won't be practicing sealing outside the special room I created. There are absorption seals on the walls that will prevent damaging the area of compound. As you know the only limiter you have while you create seals is your imagination. You can do everything from sealing money to scroll to sealin bijuu in human. I will teach you everything I know about them and make you the greatest seal master in history second only to Rikudo Sannin do you understand?" asked Uzumaki already knowing the answer.

"I understand" and with that he sealed his fate. Kushina's expression changed from serious to the one only mad scientists have.

"Good, now come my young apprentice, I have a lot to teach you." said darkly smiling Kushina. Naruto didn't want to show it but he was scared now. Now he knew for sure his aunt was crazy and now he only thought how to escape from her. He didn't know if it was Uzumaki Kushina, loving mother and aunt or Red Hotblooded Hanabero. In near future he will relearn the concept of fear and pain.

Zetsu was watching the whole situation from the distance. It was really amusing to watch. Madara will be surely pleased with his grandsons grandsons decidions.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked the chapter. I still haven't decided if Naruto is going to leave Konoha or he'll stay in it. It all depends on Madara's will. He is last living direct relative of Naruto and he'll will have big influence on his grandsons personality. Will he want him to help Obito with Tsuki no Me Keikaku or he will find his own way to 'dominate' the world? Only god knows now. **


	4. Missions

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Team 7, 13 and the Hokage were now looking at Naruto like he was some kind of god. Hiruzen never thought that he would live to the day when the demon would be defeated. Naruto was definitely a genius. Kakashi's thoughts were similar when he saw the entire thing; he could only stare in awe at the young Uchiha. Meanwhile the young prodigy was becoming really annoyed with their behaviour. If he could change the past he wouldn't have done that thing.

**Flashback**

"Team 13, I have a special mission for you" said Hiruzen with a serious face. "You are going to search and retrieve the Daimyo's wife's prisoner. The only thing known about her is that she is wearing a red ribbon. The mission is top priority. Now go!" said the Sandaime. Sai and Sakura were excited, such an important mission was given to them and they have only been genin for week but Kakashi and Naruto who was that 'prisoner' of the Daimyo's wife. He sighed; the mission finally came and took him into its claws. The capture Tora mission was the most frustrating D-rank mission in history. Many genin decided to resign from the shinobi forces after chasing the hellcat for many hours without succeeding. When Konoha was founded, Hashirama, Mito, his Grandmother visited the current Daimyo's palace. His grandmother together with Mito presented a cat to his wife. She named him Tora. Ever since that moment the genin in Konoha were hired to catch the lost cat. He didn't know if it was the same cat or another only named Tora, but there was one thing that he was certain. That mission was really troublesome.

When they left he created a few clones and ordered them to look for the cat. Sai, and Sakura still unaware of the mission objective, so Kakashi decided to tell them about the objective of their mission.  
"Sai, Sakura, there is something I have to tell you about our mission"

"What is it Kakashi-sensei? Is our target a dangerous criminal or maybe a princess from another country taken as hostage?" asked Sakura in a curious tone.

"Well, how to say it. Umm, our target is a cat. Her name is Tora"

"WHAT! HOKAGE-SAMA SAID IT'S AN IMPORTANT MISSION! HOW IS LOIKING FOR A CAT IMPORTANT!?" screeched an angry Sakura.

"It's not just any cat, it's the Daimyo's wife's cat. Now my cute little genin, I will give you radio communicators and we will begin our amazing adventure." said Kakashi with an eye smile. Soon he will have to start training them. He made a bet with Gai and there was no way that his team was going to lose to them. Not in a million years.

"Now we have to think of codenames, the mission would be a failure if enemies somehow learnt our names." He didn't realize how bad that idea was.

**30 minutes later**

"Its 'Pretty boy', I have the target within my range, over." said Naruto in a bored tone.

"Roger, Pretty boy wait for the rest, they should be in their positions soon, over"

"Dickless-sensei, we have just reached our positions we are ready to engage, over" said amused Sakura

"This is 'Shitface' the target is moving, what's the decision?" reported Sai.

Naruto was annoyed, how long this masquerade is going to be. Stupid nicknames, stupid radio communicators and even more stupid cat. He wanted to capture it as fast as he could and go home but that stupid team exercise made it impossible. So he did the thing he swore himself will never happen again. He let emotions control himself.

"Fuck that shit, I'm going to catch that stupid cat now whether you like it or not you shit-headed cook-suckers, later losers!" shouted Naruto, destroyed his radio and went to catch the cat.

Now his team including Kakashi were in utter shock. Ever since she met Naruto, he was calm and collected, never showing emotions with one exception. When he was fighting his eyes where showing pure excitement with a bit of... madness?

"D-did just tha-t hap-pened?" asked Sakura stuttering

"Yeah forehead-chan"

"It's not time for such discussions! We have to catch Naruto before he kills that cat, otherwise it could start international incident and lead to 4th shinobi world!" said in overly dramatic tone Kakashi and went quickly after Naruto.

When they finally arrived to stop Naruto, they saw him holding in his left hand and speaking to the cat with his sharingan activated. They wondered what the hell he was doing.

"Tora, you are merely a momentary life, a temporary existence. An unstable force, lacking in intelligence or sapience, you require a guide to show you purpose. That guide is the Uchiha! The hell cats are nothing but slaves to those with blessed eyes. **Obey**!" roared Naruto making the tiger sign with his right hand and the eyes of the cat changed from black to blood red with 3 tomoes. After that he dropped the cat, turned in the direction of the Hokage tower and before he started walking said back in his calm, bored voice "Come".

Imagine the surprised of his team when he did that. At first they thought he was mad, mental or something. Who else delivers a monologue to cat for god's sake? But when they saw the effect of it they were amazed. Kakashi was the most surprised out of them. Naruto defeated Tora, his main enemy from the genin days. He couldn't wait to tell the Hokage about his mission.

When they came into Sarutobi's office, team 7 was 'asking' for the better mission. They stopped for a moment to listen to Kakashi's report.

On the other side of village White Zetsu couldn't stop himself from laughing, hell even the Black half was amused. He couldn't wait to tell Madara personally how much his grandson was taking after him. Yes even he said almost the same thing as his master when he enslaved the Kyubi with his sharingan.

**Flashback end**.

"Ok, after Naruto's achievement I decided to send Team 13 and Team 7 on a joint C-mission mission to Wave country. Tazuna-san, please come in!" said Sarutobi and a man entered a room. He was wearing glasses, grey pants and shirt; he had backpack, grey hair and beard. He reeked of alcohol, which didn't surprised Naruto as he was holding a bottle of sake.

"I'm Tazuna the great bridge builder and I expect you to guard me with your life" said the old man looking at Kakashi and Yamato.

"Here are the teams you requested for" said Hiruzen with smile.

"Che, as if those shrimps could do anything. That blonde one looks like some kind of retard with that orange cape, the pink haired girl looks like she is going to faint in a minute, next these 3 sissies pale, broody and blue one are they even a shinobi? And finally, the guy with the red markings under his eyes what the hell are you looking at? Am I boring or something? I bet you are the weakest of them." said Tazuna, unaware of the danger. Naruto could withstand many things but someone calling him weak? That guy crossed the line.

Suddenly the room was filled with KI and sinister chakra, not enough make the jonin faint but Tazuna was civilian so it wasn't a problem. Sarurobi was now looking at Naruto concerned, his chakra felt even more ominous than the Kyubi's 13 years ago for some reason. Then he looked at Menma and panicked. He was lying on the floor holding his stomach and rolling. When Naruto saw his cousin he stopped releasing his chakra and said to Tazuna.

"Don't ever call me weak, do you understand?" Scared man couldn't now say anything, he only hesitantly nodded. Menma was now trying to get up but he felt really bad. Naruto didn't know why he reacted like that. He decided to ask him later.

"Tazuna-san, please retain from insulting one of my shinobi, as you saw the effect I hope next time you will think twice before doing that" Tazuna quickly nodded and then continued "You will be leaving the village tomorrow at 8 a.m., prepare yourselves for a 2 week mission. You will stay in Nami no Kuni until Tazuna finishes his bridge. You are dismissed now, except for Naruto and Menma."

When everyone left the office the Hokage started speaking.

"Naruto, your outburst was not necessary. That man is your client and you started to threaten him. Do you know that he could have asked for your punishment, it certainly wouldn't be pleasant. I think you are very lucky that he was so scared of you." said Sarutobi in stern tone. Naruto did not even flinch; he was so like his father that it was scary. The only man Izuna feared was Madara, people other than his father trying to reprimand him; he treated like dirt, even when he got into an argument with Tobirama his expression didn't change. He even started insulting him. Only the arrival of Madara stopped them from fighting. When the Senju left Madara started laughing and congratulated his son for pissing off that "stone faced jerk" as he called him. Ahh good times.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, I promise such a situation won't happen again, but could you explain me why Menma reacted that way?" said Naruto.

Menma started sweating, he knew that he would have to tell him about the Kyubi one day but he didn't think it would happen so soon, the only people that know about fox are his mother, Sasuke and Mikoto. What if he hates him and thinks of him as demon in human shell. Sarutobi sighed.

"Menma you knew that the day would come sooner or later, but you will have to tell him about your burden. Don't worry he is also an Uzumaki and he is learning fuinjutsu directly from your mother. There is nothing to worry about" said the old kage in a warm tone to make Menma relax at least a little bit.

"You are right jiji, Naruto tell me what do you know about the kyubi?"

"The Kyubi is one of the nine bijuu, It was once a part of the ultimate life force, an unstable creature which has been given the form of a fox. He lacks logical thinking. Sealed in Mito Uzumaki after the fight in which my grandfather controlled it with his eyes. Then fate of the jinchuriki was passed from Mito to my aunt, Menma's mother. It escaped the seal on the 10th of October, Menma's birthday. The female jinchuriki's seal gets weaker during the time of pregnancy but it's not weak enough to let the beast escape. Something had to trigger the escape. What? I don't know but I know that the beast needed a new container so Menma was chosen, as Uzumaki's can only hold the kyubi at bay because of their unnaturally strong bodies, will and life-force. But it wasn't the only reason am I right? He was chosen because he is the son of the Yondaime Hokage. He couldn't ask for another child if he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own. So I don't think of you as a monster. I would like to apologize, my chakra is similar to the charka of the man it hates and that's why it was so angered" said Naruto. He suspected that Menma was a jinchuriki. His sensei was a Mokuton user and the beast had to be resealed in someone. He only confirmed his thoughts when he asked about the kyubi.

Hiruzen and Menma were astonished. Not only had he told them about the kyubi but also deduced that Menma is its jinchuriki. But there was one thing which made Hiruzen slightly nervous so he decided to ask.

"What do you mean by the kyubi was once part of something?"

"Yes, but it's not important anymore" said Naruto, he didn't know that someone will soon correct his statement.

"Not Madara's" whispered Menma.

"What do you mean by not Madara's?" asked the Sandaime with narrowed eyes.

"When Naruto released some of his chakra, it made the kyubi really mad and for some reason scared. When I asked him about that, he told me to get away from Naruto. But not because he has chakra similar to his grandfather, he started shouting 'Indra is back, we are doomed' like mad man. But who the hell is this Indra guy I don't see him anywhere."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He read in some Uchiha books about some Indra but who he was he didn't know. The other strange thing is that the fox is scared of him. A 12 year old boy, sure he had Mangekyou and Rinnegan but no one knew about it.

"Ok, now that we have gotten everything explained, I want you to prepare for your mission. Pack supplies for at least two weeks. You are dismissed now" when the boys started walking to the exit the Hokage added "Naruto, things concerning Menma's jinchuriki status are S-class secret. I hope you understand what will happen when you tell it to someone without Menma's or mine permission?" the boy nodded "Good then you're free to go."

**Uchiha compound**

When they came back home, Menma was really tired despite the fact it was only 3 p.m. Naruto was packing his things before tomorrow's mission. It was only a C-rank but no one knew what was going to happen. He decided to pack some clothes, a scroll with his shuriken, sealing paper and ink to practice some smaller seals during free time sealing. His hair grew really long. While he liked it, Naruto decided to do something to them. He took some ninja tape and started to wrap it around the bangs of hair he had on the sides of his face. When he finished his hair still fell on his face but not to the degree as they were before. Satisfied with the result he started thinking what to do next. Without any reason he decided to go to training ground 3 to check if something interesting is happening there.

Naruto decided against using shunshin. He had a free day and nothing to do. When he was walking through the village he tried to find a place where he could buy something for his family and then he saw a jewellery shop. When he entered he decided to look for something that was connected to the Uzumaki or Uchiha clans. The first thing he saw were necklaces with the Uzumaki swirl and Uchiha fan, they would be good for his cousins. But since he was already here, Naruto thought that it would be nice to spend money on something different than ramen. After an hour of searching he gave up but then something caught his eyes. Blood-red magatama earrings, he liked red more than any color, maybe because his mother's hair was red or maybe because of his red birthmarks under his eyes? He didn't know. They were normal earrings but something told him that he would be satisfied after buying them.

"How much for these?" Naruto asked the bored shop-assistant. When he decided to look he was surprised what the man was holding. The necklaces with clan crests were quite popular but those earrings? He bought them, 12 years ago and since then no one wanted to buy them.

"Well, the necklaces are 100 ryo for each and the earrings for free." said man with smile.

"Why?"

"Ya know when you keep thing in your shop for 12 years, you start to believe that somehow it's cursed and because of that no one wants to buy it but you look like a person who doesn't care for such things aren't you?"

"Well you're right" said Naruto paying for the things. When he was leaving he thanked salesman for the gift and quickly put them on and continued his trip to training ground 3. The village despite being the most powerful of the great five was also the most peaceful one. People lived without care. He liked it.

When Naruto finally arrived at the training ground, he was really surprised when he saw Kakashi arguing with a man in a horrible green spandex and giant eyebrows which looked like caterpillars? Now he recognized the man, he and his genin team (which was now standing behind him) were trying to capture Tora. He could finally have a better look at them. The first looked exactly the same as his sensei, except he wasn't wearing a jonin vest. The second was a girl with brown hair in two buns wearing Chinese like clothing, which consisted of a pink shirt and brown trousers. The last of them was a Hyuga, he could see his arrogant white eyes looking with scorn at his sensei. He was wearing a white shirt, brown shorts and had long brown hair. Naruto decided to end this pathetic show.

"Kakashi what are you doing here and who are those clowns?" asked Naruto in usual bored tone.

"Ahh, Naruto good to see you here, you changed your hairstyle? Anyway, I would like to introduce you to Maito Gai and his genin team" said Kakashi, visibly thankful.

"Yosh, I'm the Noble Blue Beast of Konoha! Maito Gai!" he said making a 'nice guy' pose "and these are my youthful students! Lee, Neji, Tenten tell something about yourselves"  
The girl named Tenten was first. She was blushing and avoiding eye contact. Naruto sighed; he knew what that meant, he only hoped that she wasn't a fan girl like Ino and Sakura.

"Well, umm my name is Tenten, I like ninja tools and weapons; shuriken, kunai, swords and many others, my dream is to become a great kunoichi like Tsunade-sama. So, ermmm … do you use any weapons excluding the basic ones?" said the nervous girl.

"I use a gunbai and katana" answered Naruto

"Gunbai? Like Uchiha Madara? Wow that's soo cool. No one uses that kind of fan anymore. Would you show me how to use it" asked Tenten with stars in her eyes.

"No"

After his answer her mood changed from happy to depressed, was she bipolar or something? Who knows.

"But why?" asked the girl sobbing

"I don't have time for such things" stated Naruto.

"Yosh it's my turn now, as Gai-sensei said I'm Rock Lee, the Beautiful Green Beast. It's nice to meet you my youthful friend" said the boy in the green spandex. Naruto tried to sense some chakra from him but he was surprised that he had only a little amount which only allowed him to walk on the water and on the walls.

"You don't have chakra" said Naruto. Everyone looked now at him with wide eyes, even Kakashi. He didn't know that Naruto was a sensor and. It would be very useful in the future.

"Yes my friend, I was born without enough chakra to perform ninjutsu but I didn't give up and I am currently one of best genin now" said proud Lee.

"What about kenjutsu, if you can't use chakra than don't learn only taijutsu, look for other methods to fight without it and apart of taijutsu, kenjutsu also gives you that opportunity" said Naruto.

Lee was looking now at Naruto with eyes full of happiness. For the first time since Gai-sensei someone acknowledged his hard work and even gave him a suggestion to expand his skillset. Now Lee started crying in anime tears shouting "GAI-SENSEI I FINALLY FOUND MY ETERNAL RIVAL! NOW I WILL HAVE TO TRAIN 20 TIMES HARDER, TENTEN WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME WITH LEARNING YOUTHFULL KENJUSTU!?"

"Hmph" grunted the white eyed boy. Naruto turned in his direction with slightly narrowed and asked.

"Is there a problem Hyuga-san?"

"Why do you give Lee hope? Fate determined that he isn't fit to be ninja. He does not have chakra and he can't perform even the easiest of jutsu because of it, yet you give him a hope."

"And who are you to determine if he is fit to be ninja or not? If fate had some hand in it he wouldn't be standing beside us in this training ground."

"He is just a looser who will never be able to defeat person with talent, a person who was blessed by fate with it."

"If I am correct you're talking about yourself?"

"Yes you are right, I am the most talented shinobi that the Hyuga clan has had in generations, fate blessed me with my talent so I could show that the Hyuga clan is the most powerful clan ever" said proudly Neji

"Hmm that's an interesting story you have Hyuga-san, I hope we will meet again but before I go may I ask about your name?" said Naruto

"Hyuga Neji, I'm also interested in your name"

"Naruto, that's all you need to know at the moment. Now farewell Gai-san, Neji-san, Tenten-san, Lee-san but I have to prepare for a mission." after saying that he disappeared.

"So that is your student?" asked interested Gai

"Did you say something?" were the only words Kakashi said before quickly vanishing.

"DAMN YOU KAKASHI, YOU AND YOUR HIP ATTITUDE!"

**The next day, village gates 8 a.m**.

Team 7 and 13 were waiting for their sensei and the client, they were slightly excited. Well at least most of them. Naruto was wondering if something bad is going to happen on that mission. Since he met Tazuna he had some strange feeling. So yesterday after leaving Kakashi with that freak and his students he decided to look for the bridge builder to observe what he was doing and how he was acting. When Naruto found Tazuna, he saw him drinking sake in the bar and talking with some civilians. There was nothing suspicious in his behaviour but the feeling remained. Now he looked at his teammates. Sakura decided to start dressing like a kunoichi, she was wearing long, black, tight kunoichi pants, shinobi sandals and a red long-sleeved shirt with a circle on the back. He didn't know if that circle was a clan crest or something but she had it on every single dress. That didn't mean she abandoned her fangirlism. She was now trying to convince Sasuke to go on a date with her. Naruto decided to dress in a high collared, black Uchiha robe with a red belt and black shinobi pants. That set was really popular among Uchiha shinobi during the clan wars era. He had his gunbai strapped on his back and headband on his right arm.

"Uchiha combat robe? I didn't think that I would see someone wearing it." said Sasuke

"You know that I am NOT someone, Sasuke

"Yeah, yeah I know it. So how long do you think we will be waiting for them?"

"Cease your concerns, the great Hatake Kakashi and his loyal sidekick has come!" said Kakashi making dramatic entrance with Yamato and Tazuna behind. Everyone sweat dropped at his antics, it was stupid to announce yourself like that but at least he wasn't late. After the genin exam Team 13 said that if Kakashi will be late for their meeting even once, they would publish the photos in the local newspaper.

"Kakashi-sempai was that really necessary?" asked a slightly irritated Yamato for being called a sidekick

"Yes it was" said Kakashi with an eye smile and added "now that we are all here the mission begins, team 7, 13 let's move"

**An hour later**

The mission was really boring, nothing happened since they left Konoha. Sasuke was talking with Menma, Sai with Shin were insulting Sakura, Kakashi reading his smut and Yamato was just walking. Naruto wanted to know how he is able to use Mokuton. Many people tried to recreate it but something was always wrong. Many people think that Kekkei Genkai which are based on combining chakra natures are impossible recreate from someone outside of the clan. They were wrong; it only made it easier for them. There were many people who learned how to combine Fire and earth to make the Yoton element or wind and water to create Hyoton, same for Ohnoki's Jinton. But then some asked a question, 'If people could use advanced chakra natures without the bloodline limit, why not try to reproduce Mokuton the same way?' The only thing they didn't know that Mokuton was different. Even when someone could perfectly balance earth and water chakra the wood element wasn't created. Like something was missing.

"Yamato-taicho, may I ask you a question?" said Naruto

"Sure, what do you need to know?"

"How are you able to use Mokuton ninjutsu are you somehow related to Hashirama?"  
That question and the casual way he called the Shodai surprised him. How did he even know about it? Maybe Menma told him or maybe it was Sasuke. Aghh now he will have to tell him the story to explain him how he got it.

"Well Naruto, I am NOT a relative of Shodai-sama. When I was a kid, I was kidnapped by the man named Orochimaru along with 49 other children. He is currently an S-rank missing-nin who was banished from Konoha because of his 'experiments' and I was one of them. His experiment was meant to create 50 people able of using Mokuton ninjutsu. Orochimaru implanted the Shodai Hokage's cells into those children. Only one survived." finished Yamato.

"Hmm, can you tell me what you do when you use Mokuton?" asked Naruto

"I combine water and earth element"

"But what else, there were many tries to recreate Mokuton that way, so tell me what else are you doing while combining those elements?"

"Well, I told you already but maybe I'm doing something unconsciously. When I'll learn what, I'll be sure to inform you about my discovery" said the ex-ANBU smiling.  
Naruto decided to drop the subject. After the next 3 hours when they were nearing the Nami no Kuni border Naruto picked up two chakra signatures. He activated his sharingan and concentrated on sensing. Two chunin level ninja were hiding in a 30 meter radius from them. He started to look around with his sharingan to see if he could find anything. He wasn't disappointed he saw the chakra laced puddle in the middle of the road but decided against reacting. He wanted to know what was going to happen next so he walked like nothing was wrong. A few seconds later everything started. Two ninja wrapped Kakashi and Yamato in their chains and 'killed' them. Naruto thought for a second why they were not joining fight but he knew that they had some reason, so he decided to have some fun, grabbing his gunbai he swung it creating a gust of wind which threw away the attackers and with a wide grin on his face said.

"Team 7 and 13 protect the builder at all cost, I am going to dance with them" and quickly rushed in their direction. Putting the gunbai on his back, he dodged the chain by jumping over it and quickly making twine in the air delivered two powerful kicks in their heads. Unfortunately for them the arms which were linked by the chain were ripped of their bodies because of the force of the kicks.

The teams were looking at Naruto who was grinning madly with horrified expression. They didn't think that their teammate/cousin could be so ruthless.

"So, do you wish to continue our dance or you give up?" said Naruto backing into his calm demeanour.

"Fuck you punk, Meizu attack him" said one of the attackers

"Yeah, let's go Gozu"

They together tried to punch Naruto but they didn't expect that he'd catch their hands. Naruto was standing in the middle, gripping their hands tightly.

"Now when our dance is over, tell me who are you working for and why did you attack us" said Naruto in a calm tone which sent shivers to his teammates necks.

"Fuck you we won't tell you anything" said the man called Meizu

"Is that so? Then look into my eyes if you are not afraid to do it" said Naruto

Now Sasuke smirked. Naruto was playing on his pride to trap him in genjutsu, simple yet brilliant. Naruto was really on a different level if he wanted to defeat Itachi he would have to get stronger, he would ask Naruto about some pointers in training later.

The moment Meizu looked into Naruto's eyes he heard him whisper

**"Genjutsu:Sharingan"**

After hearing those words Meizu dropped on the ground. Naruto looked at his body still gripping Gozu's hand that started trying to break free from his hold.

"What did you do to him you punk!? Meizu wake up! Come on brother!"

Naruto looked at him and started speaking.

"Gozu and Meizu, also known as The Demon Brothers, B-rank nukenin from Kirigakure, hired by Gato along with Momochi Zabuza to eliminate Tazuna. You see, the moment your brother looked in my eyes he was trapped in genjutsu in which I interrogated him and learned everything I wanted. You are not needed anymore."

When Naruto finished talking he heard clapping, he turned around and saw Kakahi and Yamato who were looking proud.

"Well done Naruto, defeating 2 chunin level shinobi, capturing and extracting information from them is not what genin usually do on their first C-rank mission but don't let it go to your head, they clearly underestimated you. Tazuna-san, I think we have something to discuss. Why didn't you tell us that you were targeted by shinobi? The rank of a mission would change and you would get better team to protect you" asked Kakashi.

"As you heard from the boy, they were hired by Gato, the man who is responsible for the crisis in Nami no Kuni. Because of it I am building a bridge to connect us to Hi no Kuni to create a new, stable trade path. I wasn't able pay for a higher level mission. The only one I could afford was a C-rank. Please help me. Gato is destroying our country, I beg you!" said Tazuna dropping on his knees crying. "Sorry but we canno..."

"We will take it" said Naruto interrupting Kakashi

"Naruto, do you realize that this is not a C-rank anymore? With the chance of meeting an A-RANK nuke-nin do you understand that? You are just fresh gennin from the academy and I can't risk your safet..." Kakashi was interrupted again this time by Menma.

"Kakashi-sensei, I agree with Naruto, hell all of us agrees with him. We finally got the C-rank mission. How would it look if we Konoha ninja turned our backs on the problem in wave? I say we continue the mission!"

Now everyone nodded with determined looks on their faces. Kakashi sighed, troublesome kids but they were right; it would look bad if they decided to discontinue the mission and the chunin exams are coming they will need some experience in the shinobi world. He was going to regret this.

"Alright, let's go"

"Really? Thankyou-thankyou, when the bridge will be finished I'll pay you A-rank mission pay, you have my word." said Tazuna excitedly.

Before they started moving again Naruto killed the demon brothers and sealed their bodies in scrolls. He would need them to collect the bounty later.

**3 hours later**

The teams were now sitting in the boat. It was the only way to get to wave. It was interesting; the only country located on the island so close was Uzu no Kuni and now he couldn't find it on any map. Maybe it was renamed? While he was thinking Sakura decided to ask about something.

"Tazuna-san, does Nami no Kuni have its own ninja? I mean if yes than why hire ones from Konoha?"

"You are right it wouldn't make any sense, but no there are no ninja in wave, we don't have a ninja village within our country" he said in sad tone. Naruto snapping out of his thoughts decided to enquire about the country.

"Tazuna-san is 'wave' the first name of the country or it was changed for some reason?"

"No, it's the original name why do you ask? Hehe" said slightly nervous Tazuna.

"You cannot fool me Tazuna-san, tell me what was the name of the country before" demanded Naruto

"Naruto why do you care so much?" asked confused Menma

"You will know soon"

"Uzu no Kuni" whispered Tazuna

"That's why Menma. Uzu no Kuni was the country which actually had a shinobi village, am I right Tazuna-san?"

"Yes, its name was Uzushiogakure no Sato, which ruled and kept our country safe. Uzushio was the home village of the Uzumaki clan, but when I.K.K. Alliance attacked they left nothing of it, completely destroyed."

"Wait, our clan had a village? And it was destroyed by 3 out of the 5 major elemental nations? But why?" asked Menma

"Wait what do you mean 'our' clan?" asked a confused Tazuna.

"My name is Uchiha Naruto, son of Uzumaki Megumi and Uchiha Izuna and this is Uzumaki Menma, son of Uzumaki Kushina." said calmly Naruto

"No way... but how? Megumi-sama and Izuna-sama died it the attack, how is it possible that you are their son?"

"Wait, sama? Who the hell where your parents Naruto!" shouted Sakura

"My and Menma's mothers are the only children of Uzumaki Kenshin, what makes us the last male Uzumaki from the royal family and my father was the son of Uchiha Madara which makes me the last royal blooded Uchiha"

"What's the difference between normal and royal blooded Uchiha or Uzumaki?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll tell you later prepare for the battle" whispered Naruto. When they were getting close to the coast of the island, the mist was getting so thick that they couldn't see. The only way for the mist to be so concentrated was to be created with chakra. Menma seemed to feel something and threw a kunai only to see... a bunny. 'Kawarimi' thought Naruto.

"Menma-baka stop acting cool, you could have killed that poor bunny" shouted Sakura

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan but I thought that I felt something there" replied Menma.

'They are not the best suited for a stealth mission' sweat dropped Naruto.

"GET DOWN!"

When he heard Kakashi's command he quickly dodged the kunai which were thrown at them, activated his sharingan, grabbed his gunbai and started to look for the enemy. His sensing would be ineffective in that mist so he channelled chakra to his weapon and said

**"Gunbai: Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

With that he swung the fan and created a gust of wind which cleared the view and threw away the enemy.

"Ho,ho, so the kid actually has some skills" said the man chuckling

"You shouldn't judge your opponent by looks, Momochi Zabuza" said Naruto smiling madly

"He is not your opponent Naruto go protect Tazuna, I will take care of him with Yamato" said Kakashi

"No"

"What do you mean no? He is too strong for you!" shouted Kakashi

"I'm the best suited to dance with him with my Fuuton ninjustu and eyes and the rest will need some help with others. I can sense two people, one with jonin level chakra and the second with genin level but he is probably masking it, now go!" said Naruto

"I hope you know what you are doing. Yamato let's go" said Kakashi leaving the area.  
"You definitely have guts kid but you don't stand a chance fighting me, surrender, give me the old man and I'll let you live" said Zabuza

"Sorry, but I was waiting way too long to have a proper dance with someone" said a grinning Naruto. He was excited, finally had a chance to test himself, no holding back, no limits, he had fighting in his blood. He was born to fight.

"So let's 'dance' kid, let me show you the power of the real shinobi!" shouted Zabuza rushing with his blade in Naruto's direction.

**Meamwhile with Tazuna and the rest of team**

They were fighting really hard. When those to guys Kimimaro and Haku came, they decided to split. Sai and Shin were fighting with bone user and left Haku to Menma and Sasuke. Sakura was guarding Sakura. Kakashi was really nervous, he told himself to never let die one of his commanders again, yet he left Naruto with Zabuza but something told him that he could win with him. He has element of surprise. He is more skilled than many chunins in the village. He decided to help Sasuke and Menma, leaving Kaguya to Yamato.

"Menma, Sasuke how are you holding up?"

"Kakashi-sensei? Where is Naruto? Why are you not fighting Zabuza?" asked the blonde haired boy.

"Naruto is fighting Zabuza. I came to help you with your opponent. What do you know about him?"

"Hyoton user, really fast, skilled in Suiton ninjutsu" said Sasuke as he dodged few senbon.

"Ok, guys listen to the plan" said Kakashi

**With Yamato**

"Nii-san, we don't have a chance against spineless. What should we do?" asked Sai. Shin didn't know that guy was practically indestructible. His kekkei genkai made his bones so hard that their swords were broken by contact with them. Getting close to him was dangerous and Sai's ink ninjutsu was ineffective. The situation was really bad he lost hope, until he heard Yamato shouting.

"Sai! Shin! Back off!"

They quickly jumped away from Kimimaro. After that they heard.

**"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu"**

His arm changed into extending wooden spikes which now were flying towards the Kaguya clan member. He decided to dodge, knowing that the bone he was holding was going to break with contact with that wood. They may be hard but they didn't stand a chance against Mokuton, the most powerful Kekkei Genkai apart from Sharingan and legendary Rinnegan.

"Mokuton? You must be Mokuton no Tenzo." said Kimimaro, but Yamato ignored him and spoke to Sai and Shin.

"Guys, I want you to go to Sakura and Tazuna and get them out of here, I will take care of this guy." ordered Yamato not taking no for an answer.

"Yes sir" they said at the same time and disappeared.

"Agh that would be really troublesome" said Yamato making a few hand seals and shouting.

**"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu"**

After that a giant water dragon emerged from near river and started flying towards the Kaguya. He looked at it with wide eyes.

**With Naruto**

Naruto watched Zabuza running towards him with his sword. Naruto quickly put his gunbai in front of him to defend from the attack. When the sword clashed with the fan, a powerful force was created from the impact. Naruto took advantage of the force absorbing abilities and whispered the name of a jutsu.

**"Uchihagaeshi"**

With that the force from Zabuza's strike was returned to him and send him flying away, Zabuza was surprised he didn't know that weapon which absorbed kinetic energy of the strike and was able to return it existed. He decided to ask about it.

"Quite a weapon you've got here, where did you get it? There are not many people which can make such gunbai and even less that can actually fight with it. The last I heard of was Uchiha Madara" said Zabuza

Naruto was annoyed by his chatter. Now was time for fighting and not for talking, he could talk after Zabuza was neutralized or killed. Deciding to shut Momochi's mouth, he strapped gunbai on his back, and started gathering chakra in his lungs making horse seal. After he gathered right amount of chakra he said.

**"Katon: Gōka Messhitsu"**

Naruto exhaled giant stream of intense flames. When Zabuza saw it he couldn't believe what he saw. That kid just made A-rank Katon jutsu with one hand seal. Quickly getting over his shock he made set of seals and said.

**"Suiton: Suijinheki"**

The wall of water was created from the lake he was currently standing on. He had to put a lot of chakra into maintaining the wall, as the flames which were directed at him, were so hot that they were instantly vaporizing the water particles they came in contact with. He was shocked he never saw something like that, if Haku or Kimimaro was with him one of them would probably be dead. After a few minutes the jutsu died. He couldn't see anything now, the vapour was everywhere. If this 'dance' would last any longer he knew he would lose. He made 2 Mizu Bunshin to inform Haku and Kimimaro to come to him and retreat. He would deal with the bridge builder at a later date. His thoughts were interrupted by the words.

**"Fuuton: Shinkudama"**

He quickly cut off the chakra from his legs as he saw a giant vacuum bullet flying at him. That kid, how he was even a genin. He should be at least Tokubetsu Jonin with his skillset. There was no way he saw him he had to be a sensor. He cursed himself for underestimating him. He had to hide until his tools came to him.

**With Kakashi**

His plan was perfect yet it failed, he didn't predict that this kid had such strong jutsu in his arsenal. Trapped in the ice some with Menma and Sasuke he decided look for the weak points of the jutsu. In the beginning he didn't see any, he was so fast when he was travelling between the mirrors that even if his sharingan could track him, he wasn't fast enough to hit him. But after some time he saw it. The weak point was user itself. The mirrors took much chakra to maintain and even more when Sasuke was shooting fire balls at them, the only thing they could do now was wait for him to run out of chakra. He was surprised when he saw Zabuza's clone jumping inside and say before dispelling.

"Haku the fight is over. Come with Kimimaro to me, we are retreating. The kid that wasfighting with me is a monster. I'm currently hiding."

'Zabuza-sama is losing? How is that guy so strong?' thought Haku and said releasing the jutsu "Our fight is over now, if we meet in future I won't be holding back, bye". After that he disappeared leaving Menma, Sasuke and Kakashi in shock. Naruto managed to not only fight but defeat Zabuza and make him retreat. He looked at Sasuke and said after seeing his eyes.

"Sasuke, congratulation on unlocking the pride of the Uchiha clan" after that he eye smiled, Sauske awakened sharingan it had only two tomoes in the left eye and one in the right but still it gave a big advantage during the battle. The young Uchiha smirked, now he was step closer to punishing Itachi for what he did to clan and getting closer to Naruto's level.

"Alright boys let's find Naruto"

**With Yamato**

The jounin sensei of team 7 had some problems with his opponent. Taijutsu didn't work on him, also kenjutsu, only ninjutsu somehow managed to harm him but he was running low on chakra he didn't want know what would happen when it would end. Fortunately for him he wasn't the only one who was tired.

Kimimaro was now coughing. His disease was progressing and soon it would end his life. Haku tried to heal him but he wasn't successful. He said that he has not enough information about his body. The members of the Kaguya clan with Shikotsumyaku had severely different skeletal systems from other people, which changed their body. They could produce, harden, extend and pull any bone they wanted, that was a truly fearsome bloodline but it had price, the illness which connected to it.

He was thrown out of his thoughts, when Zabuza appeared beside him and said.  
"Kimimaro, stop fighting, we are retreating. What the hell is Konoha teaching those genin?" he then dissolved into water.

"It appears our fight is over for now. I'm looking forward to the next fight with you Mokuton no Tenzo. Farewell" said Kimimaro and disappeared with shunshin.

'So Kakashi was right about Naruto' he thought and started walking to the place they left Naruto.

**With Naruto**

"Come and dance with me Zabuza-san. I thought you were a high A-rank nuke-nin, yet you fought like an academy student. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE KIRIGAKURE NO KIJIN, THE ONE WHO MURDERED THE ENTIRE GRADUATING CLASS, ONE OF THE KIRI SHINOBIGATANA NANANIN SHU, ANSWER ME!" shouted Naruto madly. He was getting really annoyed with Zabuza's behaviour, he tried to sense him but he was skilfully hiding his chakra signature. If he couldn't find him he would burn everything.

Zabuza was now hiding in the forest and was scared. During the many years of his shinobi career he saw many frightening things but that kid was the most worst of them. He was a chakra monster, with A-rank jutsu in his arsenal, fast, strong, intelligent and worst of all mad. Zabuza sensed his two subordinates getting close but they would be here in about 5 minutes and that boy could burn everything in matter of seconds, when he saw him making the tiger seal and looking in his direction. Shit was it possible that he sensed him?

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Yeah, he sensed him. Zabuza quickly jumped to the left side and started making hand seals. He would use the rest of his chakra but it would give Haku and Kimimaro some time to get him and run away.

When Naruto saw him making hand seals, he started preparing his own jutsu excitedly. Finally he stopped running away. Naruto knew that, Zabuza wasted most of his chakra maintaining the water wall, but the amount he collected was enough to make one powerful Suiton jutsu. He would defeat him with fire. They both finished signs and at the same time shouted.

**"Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu! / Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"**

Two elemental dragons clashed battling for dominance. At first the water one was winning but the fire one gained the advantage. Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke and Menma watched the fight with amazement. Naruto was really strong. Kakashi knew that he was stronger than any genin but that was overkill. He knew he had to train Sakura and Sai really hard. They needed to reach at least low chunin level before exams, so they would not slow down Naruto. When the jutsu died they heard Naruto speaking.

"Come out now, it is over."

They listened to Naruto and quickly joined his side. Now they looked in the direction of where Zabuza was standing. Now he was only on his legs because of that kid in the hunter-nin mask and the Kaguya clan member.

"Zabuza if we meet again, I want to dance with one of your goons, they will probably prove to be a better challenge than you were, if they are standing now after fighting Tenzo and Kakashi. Now disappear from my sight." said Naruto with disgusted look.

"How dare you speak like that to Zabuza-sama!" roared Haku. That surprised ex kiri nin, but he decided against starting a bloodbath and said.

"Haku, don't argue with him he is stronger than you. Before I go may you tell me where you got that weapon" said Zabuza

"Very well, it once belonged to my grandfather and father. It he gave it to me before he died"

"And who was your grandfather?"

"You will learn his name if you defeat us next time" said Naruto

"Tch, Haku, Kimimaro we are leaving" after saying those words they disappeared with shunshin. Naruto started moving in the direction of the village where the rest of the team was staying but Kakashi stopped him wanting learn something about his fight. The only got one word from him...

...Weak.

* * *

***The Uchiha combat robe is the outfit that Obito wears during the 4th great shinobi war.**

**AN: There is a poll on my profile. It's about the pairing, standard things some girls or no pairing. The result WILL NOT decide about the pairing but will help me to choose the 'right' one. I hope you liked the chapter. In the beginning I wanted to write the Wave Arc in one chapter but I decided to split it into two parts. I added the interaction between Naruto and Team Gai. Write in your review's how did you like 'mad' Naruto and the battle scene (I'm still not good in writing hand-to-hand combat, but I'm trying to improve and there will be more scenes with it). If you have questions concerning Naruto's skill level everything will be cleared in the next chapter. See you next time.**


	5. The calm before the storm

**AN: I'm currently looking for BETA reader. If you are interested in it PM me or write in review.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Flashback**

5 years old Naruto was sitting with his mother while his father was preparing the training ground. Today was big day. His father is finally going to train him. When Naruto heard about ninja techniques he was so fascinated that he wouldn't stop bragging about his father training him. Finally after year of being 'pain in the ass' as his father called when he asked about anything related to being shinobi, he finally would begin his own training.

"Naruto! Come here!" shouted Izuna

"Watch me kaa-chan! You will see beginning of training the greatest Uchiha ever lived" said excited Naruto. Megumi stroke his hair smiling. He was taking so much after his father that it was scary.

"Ok little boy. Be careful not to overdo, it is your first time remember that." said Megumi in loving voice. Her son was going to be great shinobi, she could tell from the look in his eyes. Pure determination and excitement. Maybe it was that Uchiha thing. When they trained or fought, they seemed like they were the happiest people in the elemental nations.

"Don worry kaa-chan im going to be alright" and after saying that he run in direction of his father. When he finally got there Izuna looked at him with stern eyes before saying.

"Naruto, I decided to start training you because you finally reached the adequate age in my opinion. Beginning from today I'll teach you everything i know about ninjutsu, genjutsu and also you will learn two taijutsu styles. When you will be proficient enough with one of them, I will start teaching you about boujutsu. I know you already know what is chakra. I want you to call your chakra." said Izuna

"But why tou-san?"

"So I can measure how much you have and with what we should begin. Also during training you will call me Izuna-sensei. Understood?"

"Hai sensei!"

"Good now call it out."

With that Naruto made made ram seal and started concentrating. At first nothing happened but after few seconds wild wave of chakra erupted from him. Izuna was astonished. For 5 year old kid to have this much chakra was unbelievable. He had it more than normal 12 year old shinobi, and he will have it definitely more in future. When he will be 12 years old he will have more than normal Uchiha adult. Izuna was born with exeptional chakra reserves in Uchiha clan, probably thanks to his father but even he hadn't had it so much. It was probably thanks to his Uzumaki heritage. All people from his wives clan had large chakra pools. Now he knew what they were going to start from.

"Naruto, thats enough. You did good. The chakra reserves you have for your age are enormous, so apart from physical training you will learn chakra control exercises."

Naruto looked proud. His father said that he did good. That was enough to make him happy.

"So what we are going to do first?"

"Tell me Naruto, do you know how to climb the trees?" asked Izuna with trademark Uchiha smirk.

**Flashback end**

Naruto smiled as he thought of that day. Thanks to his father he was strong, but still he had to improve. There was no place for weak people in this world. He himself hated weak people. Now he was sitting on the rooftop of Tazuna's house. Even if the fight from few days ago was very exciting, it was also tiring and bit disappointing. He thought Zabuza would be opponent who would give him more challenge but that what he did was pathetic. It wasn't high A-rank nukenin level, it was some pathetic guy which thought that his 'fame' would make his opponent scarred enough to help him win. Zabuza was not shinobi he once was. He was fighting on high B-rank level right now. His thoughts were interrupted by Naruto and Sasuke who wanted visibly wanted to talk to him.

"Naruto, yesterday you said something about royal blooded Uchiha and Uzumaki. Me and Menma wanted to ask you more about things. You seen to know a lot about clan traditions and history. Would you share your knowledge with us?" asked Sasuke

"Hey Sasuke-teme, why you aren't polite, when you are talking with me? Don't I deserve some respect? Answer me!" asked Menma in annoyed voice. Why he respected Naruto so much.

"Because you are stupid Menma and sometimes you are acting like retard"

"And you don't act like retard you bastard!"

"Hn"

Naruto watched their little argument, they were acting like a children. They came to ask him about clans and yet they are arguing right now. He decided to stop them before they would destroy the roof.

"Stop acting like kids" said sternly Naruto. The effect was instant, they both straightened, bowed and apologised. It shocked Naruto they were acting like he was their father, which was somewhat strange.

"Ok now that you stopped arguing I have bought you something" he said and and started looking in his pouch for something. After few seconds he pulled from it two necklaces.

"These are for you"

They both looked at him with shocked expression. Naruto was not only willing to tell them about the history of their clans but also bought them something. These necklaces had their clan crests. That was kind of him. Maybe he was finally warming up to them.

"Thanks Naruto" they both said at the same moment.

"Ok, if I'm going to tell you about the difference between royal blooded and normal members of our clans, I have to start from the very beginning. Tell me what do you know about Rikudo Sennin?" said mysteriously Naruto  
Sasuke was first to speak "Rikudo Sennin is a man from myth, said to posses doujutsu which surpassed sharingan and byakugan. He defeated the great beast and made peace"

"Good, but there are few errors in your answer. First you didn't said the name of the doujutsu. It was rinnegan great eye which allowed you to see chakra flow of people and surroundings. Also it allowed you to master 5 basic chakra natures. The second error you made is that Rikudo Sennin wasn't a myth"

Now they both gasped shocked. But everyone said that it was only fairy tale nothing more and now Naruto was saying that it was true. But why?

"It all started with Rikudo Sennin. As you know he was creator of ninshu and original Shinobi no Kami. But do you know that he had two sons?"

"No, how the hell we should know that he had two sons and why does it even matter?" asked irritated Menma. He asked Naruto to tell him about their clan and not some story for children.

"You just can't listen without interrupting me. As I already said Sennin had 2 sons. The older was born with sages eyes and powerful spiritual chakra and the younger with with sages body and physical chakra. Both of them wanted to obtain peace but they had different ways of doing it. While the older son thought that peace can be obtained only by power, the younger thought that love and mutual understanding was the way to it. Before his death sage choose his younger son as his successor thinking that his way was better. Elder was displeased and attacked his brother in rage. No one know how fight had ended. Only thing I know is that after it they both had children who in later date created Uchiha clan, the clan with powerful eyes and Senju clan." finished Naruto.

"So what Uzumaki clan have to do with them?" asked confused Menma.

"Uzumaki clan is, or rather was sister clan of Senju making them distantly related. Uzumaki clan was famous for their fuinjutsu but not only. Uzushiogakute no Sato was known also as The Village of Longevity because of how long members of the clan lived. They possessed amazingly strong live force. Thanks to that and quick medical help your mother was able to live after the extraction of kyuubi."

Menma only nodded. He and Sasuke were descendants of the Sage. It was amazing, he didn't even know how was that possible but he choose not to think about it too hard. After few seconds a question appeared in blonds head.

"Naruto? If Uchiha and Senju are descendants of sons of sage, then if you are from both clans then it makes you something like second Rikudo Sennin?"

That was interesting question. No one knew that he had rinnegan even he didn't until not so long ago. He was a crossbreed between Uchiha and Uzumaki. Descendants of sons of sage. He had power which was seperated in two long ago.

"Well, I'm nothing like Rikudo, if you ask me. As for your second question 'royal blooded' Uchiha and Uzumaki were the families which never married outside clan. Normal clan members had that  
privilege but not the royal ones, they were the ones which kept their blood as pure as possible and because of that they led our clans. If you ask if there is something different in terms of power, my answer is no it's only about purity of blood. Now that I answered your questions could you leave me alone?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah no problem bro" answered Menma with big grin on his face and started to leave with Sasuke. Why they were so happy, Menma has kyubi sealed inside him and Uchiha clan was murdered by Sasuke's older brother, so why? It doesn't matter right now. He had to get strong enough to destroy the village which had taken the life of his father.

**Flashback**

Naruto was now 10 years old. After 5 years of his fathers training he was now chunin level ninja. His speed definitely surpassed one but his body was still to small to gain strength that was required from jounin. They were concentrating on his speed training for 2 years until he awakened his sharingan. Since then the main theme of their trainings changed from taijutsu and chakra control to ninjutsu or genjutsu. He discovered that he had strong affinity for fire which which he seemed to run through his veins. His father told him that only royal blooded Uchiha had such fire affinity. After year he finished exercises to get his nature manipulation on the highest possible level. With simple fireball he could burn rocks, metal and many other solid materials. It was something like Tobirama's water manipulation but with fire. In the second year he matured his sharingan and father wanted him to pick second chakra nature. He decided that wind would be the best, since his fire jutsus could take care of most water, earth techniques and the only ones that he hadn't had covered were lightning and wind ones. If he chose wind he could cancel wind jutsus, give his fire ones extra power and beat most lightning techniques, also that affinity would be good with gunbai his father gave him. It was now end of his todays training. As always he was exhausted after it and decoded to sit under tree. He was resting peacefully until he heard his father speaking.

"Naruto, I want you to go to home and hide with your mother" said sternly Izuna.

"But why father? Something is wrong?" asked Naruto in curious tone.

"Stop asking questions, just go!"

Naruto sending last look to his father started running in direction of his home. He was exhausted, but his father told him to hide his mother and himself. He would never disobey his father, his decisions were made always for their good. When he saw their house he rushed into it and shouted to his mother.

"Mom! We have to hide, father sensed that something is coming and it's not good!"

Megumi looked at his son with concern, she could see that he was worrying for his father and since her illness left her weakened, she couldn't help him fight. She took his sons hand and told him to lead her to that location. They could hear sounds of fight from the training ground, but the closer they were the quieter it was. When they finally came they saw respectively their father and husband lying in the middle of entire platoon of dead Iwagakure shinobi, they all had their headbands slashed but it didn't matter for the boy, his father was . Naruto quickly ran to his father trying to do something which would help his father live but he was stopped by him.

"Naruto, this is the end of my road of life, I'm dying. Don't cry after all, shinobi shouldn't cry, take all my teachings to heart because one day they may save your life. Take care of your mother, without me you will be the man in our family. I expect a lot from you, when the right time will come, I want you to go to Konoha and become it's shinobi. Sandaime Hokage was my childhood friend so he will welcome you with open arms, don't be afraid. Last thing I expect from you is to continue your training no matter what, I left you scrolls with my father's and Uchiha clan techniques. Naruto, remember no matter what happens, I will be always proud of you" with that Izuna smiled weakly and closed his eyes for the last time.

Naruto still looking at his father started crying, how he could not cry. That was unfair, why he had to die. The war was over and yet Iwa was still spreading death and chaos in smaller villages. He swore to his father that no matter what, he will avenge him and will destroy Iwagakure no Sato. After he stopped crying he saw something strange in his reflection in blood. He took kunai from his pouch and checked whats wrong. Then he saw it, instead of 3 normal tomoes he saw 3 hollow ones. He started wondering what happened to his eyes but his mother interrupted his thoughts.

"Mangekyou Sharingan, ultimate level of Uchiha doujutsu which grants you 3 terrifying powers at the cost of your eyesight but if I transplant your fathers eyes to you that won't be a problem. Now come my son we have a lot of work to do" said Megumi sealing her husbands body to scroll. She grabbed Naruto's hand and started walking away from the battlefield.

**Flashback end**

Naruto shed a tear and got up. Crying won't help him avenge his father he will need power and he will gain it no matter what. He heard Kakashi calling him so he decided to get into the house and listen what he has got to say. When he entered the room he saw his team, team 7, Tazuna and his daughter.

"Naruto, could you tell me something about your skills, because I have hard time to believe that you are genin in terms of them. Hell even chunins don't posses such skills and defeating Zabuza was something that would give some jonin's hard time" asked Kakashi, everyone in the room became silent as they wanted to know how he was so powerful.

"I was trained by my father since early age, my ninjutsu and genjutsu are on really high level but still I have to work on my speed and strength. They are actually on high chunin level. High but still chunin. As for defeating Zabuza, I would call myself natural enemy of every single suiton user. My fire affinity and skill in ninjutsu gives me opportunity to cancel mots water jutsus with my fire ones and my wind ninjutsu can't literally cut their attacks in half. I hope my answer satisfies you?" Said in monotone voice Naruto. He felt like it was interrogation and not simple question. He sighed and added "Is that all or you need me for something else?"

"Actually yes, we want you to guard Tazuna while your teammates are going to do some training. Only you are able to fight on such level so you are the best suited for that job. Yamato will go with you, is that ok?" asked Kakashi.

"And what about his team?"

"Ahh, me and Kakashi-sempai came to the conclusion that it would be the best one of us went with you in case of Zabuza's attack. He has got two shinobi helping him, one with shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai and the other one with Hyoton. Even with your skills defeating them all would be impossible" said Yamato.

"Good, when are we going on the bridge?" asked Naruto. Yamato or rather Tenzo was right, if they attacked him at the same time he wouldn't stand a chance.

"In about 30 minutes"

"I'll get ready then"

Somewhere else

"Damned gaki. Never thought that I would be defeated by someone like him, aghh Haku be gentle" hissed Zabuza, as his companion was healing his wounds.

"I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, I'll be more careful next time" answered Haku with smile

"Where is Kimimaro? It's time for him to take his medication. He may not have a lot of time but that herbs should help him at least a little bit."

"Don't worry Zabuza-sama he will be alright. Now don't move, I still haven't healed your arms"

For the next few minutes Zabuza was thinking about his fight with that young man. He was like demon, with his red eyes hunting for him like he was a little harmless rabbit. That infuriated him, why he had to fight with him and not Kakashi. Who knows maybe it was what fate wanted or maybe it was pure coincidence. It didn't matter now he was defeated. Next time he would send Haku or Kimimaro to fight him. With their bloodlines they would have more chance than he had. He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard someone speaking.

"Well, well, well Zabuza, I thought that it wouldn't be a problem for you to complete the mission. I gave simple task, to kill that stupid bridge builder but you failed." said short man a mocking tone.

"Gato... You didn't inform me that he hired ninja from Konohagakure. How did you expect us to complete the job you gave to us, if we weren't aware of the situation we were in?" asked Zabuza in low tone.

"Watch your mouth Zabuza as long, I'm paying you will do what I will tell you!" shouted Gato and attempted to slap him in his face but his hand was caught by Haku, who in a low tone said.

"Don't dare touch Zabuza-sama you pig" and with that he broke his arm. Loud scream could be heard in whole residence. Gato was now lying on the floor holding his arm. After few minutes he shouted.

"Guards, get him!"

After that two samurais rushed into the room and unsheathing his swords run in direction of the young Hyoton user, when they were close enough they tried to hit him, but he jumped and kicked one sending him flying into the wall, after he landed he grabbed the second one and put kunai to his throat.

"Take your boss and leave. NOW!" Haku shouted and threw him in Gato. When they finally realised what had happened they lifted Gato and quickly left the room. When they were standing in front of the doors Gato shouted.

"You will pay for this, boy! Mark my words!"

After that no one dared to say a word. Zabuza sighed, he didn't think that Haku would do such thing. In his opinion it was really stupid, Gato may be weak but he had money and with it he could hire someone to eliminate him. It would be a shame to lose such good shinobi. Finally he spoke.

"You didn't have to do that, even in that state I can defend myself from the people like Gato and his pathetic goons." When he finished speaking, he showed him that he had kunai hidden under his pillow.

"I know, I know but I wanted them to leave fast, so you could recover" said Haku with smile. If Zabuza haven't known him since he was a little kid, he would definitely thought that he was gay.

"Go find Kimimaro and give him his medicine. I want you to be in the best shape for the battle. Now I'm going to sleep." said Zabuza

"Hai Zabuza-sama"

**Later, on the bridge.**

"Yamato-taicho how long are we going to sit here and babysit them" said annoyed Naruto. He thought that guarding Tazuna would be more interesting then that. Most of the time he was playing shogi with Yamato, who created shogi board with his mokuton. Thanks to that they didn't die out of boredom. During that time he learned about him few things. After Orochimaru experimented on him he was left to die. Thanks to Danzo who came and freed him from container he was now alive, to repay his debt he joined ANBU ROOT which is under direct orders of Shimura Danzo. He was taught personally by him when it came to mokuton. Yamato told him about things he could because there was seal placed on him preventing from telling about ROOT and their missions. Thanks to Kakashi's and Hokage's intervention, he was able to leave Danzo's forces and join regular ANBU.

"I don't know, maybe you should ask Tazuna" said Yamato half awake. Naruto cursed his lazy captain and went to ask his employer about the time they are going to finish their job for today but instead he decided to eavesdrop his conversation with one of bridge workers.

"Tazuna, I can't work here anymore. Gato will come and kill us all. I can't risk my wife's life. I'm really sorry." said worker.

"But Gichii, if we finish that bridge our country will get second life. Can't you understand we can save it, we can change the future of it. Please don't leave" pleaded Tazuna

"I am really sorr..." Naruto decided to step in and interrupt him. He will not look at how that fears Gato. He is just one man.

"You are sorry, you say. Don't apologise Tazuna, apologise the people of the wave, of you want to leave. You have a chance of changing the fate of your country, a chance to do something which will leave a mark on history of wave or should I say of Uzu no Kuni. If you are afraid of Gato, then stop your worries. We are trained warriors, we can take care of nukenin's and some bandits. Think about what I said. Tazuna we are going back to your home, tell everyone that todays work is over" shocked bridge builder merely nodded and told everyone to leave the bridge.

Yamato was now staring with recpect. After he finished his speech ANBU captain saw in workers eyes that he will be back tomorrow and he will work even harder than today. That was amazing, someone who rarely spoke could motivate people, give them hope in few words. He would make perfect squad leader or maybe Hokage one day.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed by the speech you gave them few moments ago it was quite impressive and dare to say refreshing. After many years in special forces you are used to Hokage's boring speeches. Listening to your one that was definitely different. You will be a great leader in future." said Yamato.

Naruto was shocked he didn't expect his captain to be so talkative today. His lecture supposed to work that way, he said that people already lost the faith in freedom of their country, so he decided to restore it by a super charismatic speech.

"Thank you for your compliment taicho but I'm only doing my job. Restoring their hope will help us to complete our mission." answered Naruto.

Yamato wasn't convinced that is was only about completing mission. The whirlpool country was the homeland of his parents so it was quite normal that he wanted to grant it freedom.

"Tazuna-san, it's time to go home I suggest you to go and tell other workers that are their job is over for today" said Yamato.

"Of course and Naruto-sama, I in the name of the wave country would like to thank you for restoring our hope for the better future." said Tazuna and bowed.

Naruto looked at him and nodded, the words were not needed this time. When all the workers already finished packing packing their things and left the construction site Naruto, Yamato and Tazuna started walking in the direction of his home. When they find they reached the destination, they saw everybody eating dinner. Menma and Sasuke were racing who is going to finish the meal faster, Sakura was talking about how food is going to make her fat, she was still a fan girl even if she started dressing like a proper kunoichi her attitude will still the same. She was acting like Sasuke was some kind of God in human form. Naruto thought that it was really amusing watching him running away from her. Kakashi was reading his porn book, with the perverted smile on his face, which wasn't quite visible because of his face mask but still he was smiling. Tazuna's daughter was watching the whole situation with a big smile on her face, she was happy because of our teams their country may taste freedom soon. Tazuna himself was drinking sake and laughing like a madman because of Yamato's jokes. Who knew that normally stoic captain could be such a comedian when he was drunk. Sai and Shin were drawing and insulting Sakura because of her large forehead. Naruto have to admit it was really large. Not everyone was happy in this room there was a boy sitting in the corner of it. Never felt such hatred coming from a little boy. He wanted to know what his problem was. It was really interesting what made hate them so much. Because they were happy while his country was dying or maybe it was something else. Naruto decided to ask him about it.

"Tell me your name boy" he said in very serious and powerful tone which made boy shake in fear. After a few seconds the fear was replaced by anger.

"And why do you want to know?" said boy

"I want to know the name of the boy who judges the people by their behaviour without knowing their past. You think that everyone here lived very happy life, but you're wrong. For example you see that guy on black hair? Tell me what do you think of him."

"You look really rich, he is probably spoiled child from powerful family which holds a lot of influence in your village. He looks quite similar to you, I think you are cousins or brothers, I don't care about it" said the boy.

"Yes you're right we are from the clan which was one of the founders of our village. You are right again we are really rich. But did you know that he watched how his older brother killed on the entire family. Can you see how terrible it was, only one which was not alive apart from him was mother. Thanks her he didn't turn into maniac who is looking only for revenge. As for me I lived the most time outside of the village with my mother and father. My father was murdered by Iwagakure shinobi and my mother died from incurable disease. You probably lost someone special and  
I understand that you still haven't recovered from it, but you're not the only one. Remember that you still have your grandfather and your mother, they love you and acting like that you are only them causing them pain. Remember that you are not alone in this world. If you're worrying that there is a chance of losing them, then become strong enough to protect them. Do you understand?" asked Naruto.

Earlier present anger and hatred were now replaced by hope and admiration. Maybe he should really become Hokage, his goal of uniting element nations would be much easier than now. Getting rid of feudal lords and creating one big country. That was his dream. There was only one problem, he would need travelling rights like Densetsu no Sannin. They were allowed to travel between countries without problems. Well at least the ones loyal to the hidden leaf village. Talk about it with Sarutobi later date, now he need to get rid of Gato and give second life to wave country well technically third as it was before whirlpool country.

"So tell me, am I worthy to learn your name?" asked Naruto

"Inari, my name is Inari" answered the boy.

"Now Inari go and join the rest" said Naruto,

"And what are you going to do?"

"Train, there is nothing like too much training. Inform my sensei about it ok?"

"No problem. Before you leave tell me your name!" shouted boy wanting to know the name of a person

"Naruto, my name is Naruto" and with that he left.

**Tomorrow morning**

Naruto woke up early in the morning. There was no such thing like too much training, there was always something to improve, something new to learn. Training made you go past your borders and make new, which were going to be broken during the next one. He opened his eyes and thought about going back to Tazuna's house soon. When he was ready to leave he felt someone's chakra signature. When he concentrated on sensing he felt that this signature was somewhat cold, it was somehow similar to Yamato's signature but instead of 'wood' he felt ice. He remembered that wood style user was talking about ice style user which was allied with Zabuza. He decided to check if it was him so he took civil manner and started the conversation.

"Nice morning don't you think so?" asked Naruto. The question made that person jump in surprise as he or she probably didn't think that someone will be here at this time.

"Ah yes you are right it's really nice morning. If may I ask, what are you doing here at this time?" asked very girlish boy. Naruto looked in his eyes and saw that he was nervous. Now he was 100% sure that he was a boy he saw with Zabuza few days ago. He decided to tell the truth.

"Well I was training here yesterday because currently I'm on the mission and it was the first time since the beginning of it when I had time for it." answered Naruto.

"So you are a shinobi, right?" asked a boy concealing his chakra signature and trying to hide his nervousness.

"Yes, you're right" stated simply Naruto

"If you are a shinobi, then you must be really strong right? Tell me what do you think makes you strong?"

"What makes me strong, hmm? Trying to reach my goal makes me strong, my hatred makes me strong and training my makes me strong. There is nothing more that can make you strong or maybe you have your own theory?"

"Yes, you know in my opinion if the person wants to be really strong he or she has to protect his precious people. In my opinion protecting what is precious to you makes you strong."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he was wrong. Hatred can make you strong, not something stupid as protecting precious people. If you fail the hatred is born from love, love you lost. After losing your every single bond, every single person you love, then you can truly become strong. Hatred gives drive to train yourself to the point where you can't stand on straight legs.

"This is the reason you're collecting these herbs for, right? You are collecting them to make sure that your important person won't die, right?" asked Naruto in dark tone.

"Yes, you are right again?"

"So tell me Hunter-nin-san,if I will kill you right now, will I prove your theory is wrong?" said Naruto. Before his enemy could react, he impaled him on his arm. That was really refreshing, he haven't killed for a long time and now he made his mission easier. He pulled his arm out of his enemies body and tossed him onto the tree, after that quick pulled kunai from his pouch and spoke.

"I stabbed you in your vital point, you won't live any longer than a few minutes so tell me why were you working for Zabuza and where can I find him?"

"Well my story with Zabuza, started 10 years ago when the bloodline purges started in hidden mist village. Every single person which have advanced bloodline limit was killed on the orders of current mizukage Yagura. My mother was a member of Yuki clan and was wielder of ice style bloodline limit which was passed on me. My father didn't know about that when he learned about the rage he killed my mum and then tried to kill me. It was the moment of awakening of my bloodline limit. After it awakened, I killed my father and started to wander around the water country until he found me. Zabuza-sama gave me a purpose in my life, made me feel wanted even if it was only because of my special abilities. I was finally happy and that day I swore myself that I will protect him even at the cost of my life. So unfortunately I won't be able to tell you were Zabuza-sama is hiding, I would break my promise. Forgive me for it" said Haku coughing his blood.

"Such a shame we didn't meet each other under different circumstances" said Naruto.

"Could you make me a favour?" asked the boy

"Tell me what do you require?"

"Zabuza-sama is not a bad person he just wanted to stop bloodline purges in Kirigakure by assassinating current Mizukage. Please if you can do it don't harm him."

"I promise"

"Thank you, well it seems its time to say goodbye so maybe see you later on the other side, hehe" after he spoke those words Naruto ripped his heart into the scroll and decided to seal his body into scroll. With ice user death fighting Zabuza will be definitely easier. After sealing he went back to the Tazuna's house.

**Later that day**

"You did what!?" shouted Sasuke. It was damn troublesome, after he brought back the body everyone lost their minds. Menma was running around like a retard and shouting with glee about 'completing a mission in Uchiha way' or about his cousin being a god, Sasuke was jealous about it because he wanted to defeat that guy himself and Sakura was being Sakura, her fan girl instincts awakened and she started shouting on him about 'taking Sasuke-kun's fight away from him'. When they will be back in the village he or Kakashi will have to correct her behaviour, as it was in inappropriate for ninja. Sai and Shin were staring at him with awe, they were probably thinking what kind of monster their teammate was to defeat his enemy by ripping his heart out of his chest. Kakashi was now really proud of his student, not only he made the mission easier but also got rid of the dangerous shinobi.

"Calm down Sasuke, great job Naruto, I'll definitely remember to mention Hokage about it. Now we have to prepare, tomorrow we are all going on the bridge to defend Tazuna. I think that Zabuza is going to strike while we will be there. But thanks to Naruto he will think twice about doing it. You are dismissed now." said silver haired jonin.

When Kakashi was ready to leave, Naruto stopped him saying.

"I want to talk with you about something"

"Oh about what?"

"Kakashi-sensei, what did you teach them during the time I was guarding Tazuna with Yamato-taicho?" asked Naruto.

"Well taught them chakra control exercises like tree walking, water walking and how to dispel genjutsu. Also I taught Menma and Sasuke few jutsus as they had already finished their elemental manipulation training, gave Sakura scroll with medical ninjutsu and helped Sai and Shin with their kenjutsu, why do you ask?" said Kakashi. Naruto was now impressed to teach them so much during that week was impressive, normally it would take take much more but with Sasuke having sharingan, Menma overusing Kage Bunshin's, Sakura nearly perfect chakra control and Sai's amd Shin's natural talent nothing was impossible. Well maybe teaching Menma self-control.

"Good, we have to be prepared for Zabuza calling reinforcements. After Hyoton user death he will have to replace him somehow. We have to be ready for the worst, with Gato's money he can hire everyone remember that."

He knew that his student was right, with all the money Zabuza can hire the most dangerous criminals in the element of Nations, it would be catastrophic for the results of the mission.

"You know you're right, I will send the message to the village asking for reinforcements. I hope they will come fast enough."

**With Zabuza**

Just one of the most terrible moment in his life. For the first time since was a kid he cried, the boy which he found nine years ago was now dead. He could remembered the day he found him like it was yesterday. He took him and trained to the best he could. Even if he didn't show it, Haku was like son to him and now he was dead because of that damn Konoha team. Kimimaro was standing beside him wondering what was going to happen. Without Haku their attack was fated to fail, he didn't know how they were going to defeat them 2 jonin's, 5 good trained genins and one with power to take down Zabuza without problems. The situation was bad, he didn't know how long he would live, in his opinion 3 to 4 days at most. Without Haku there was no one to help him his disease. He sighed and looked at Zabuza who suddenly spoke.

"Kimimaro, we are going to attack the bridge tomorrow so get ready"

"But without Haku we have disadvantage how are we supposed to win with them? Eight versus two ? Zabuza-sama please, think of it again we don't stand a chance against them, they will crush us. Do you remember how easily have that boy defeated you? No offence but I think you lost your mind"

"Don't worry, I have already contacted my old friend from Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū. He's most powerful swordsman in this generation, with his help will definitely win. Also He told me that his partner could easily deal with the boy. I will fight with Kakashi, you take care of those kids. Leave mokuton user and our Madara-wannabe to him and his partner"

"Hai, Zabuza-sama"

Now everyone played their cards. The only thing left was waiting for the result. No matter what he will avenge Haku's death. This fight will be difficult, even with their help. Sharingan no Kakashi and Mokuton no Tenzo, one of the best Konoha shinobi. He sighed who said that life was easy.

* * *

**Many people are asking me to pair Naruto with Kushina. Unfortunately there won't be anything like that, Kushina is his AUNT for gods sake and 'restoring Uzumaki clan' imo is stupid excuse. He feels more Uchiha than Uzumaki so why would he want to repopulate that clan? I will pair him with Mei (I will make her younger) or Samui or maybe even with them both.**


	6. The battle

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Konoha team was standing on the bridge getting ready for the incoming battle. None of them really knew who will they face apart from Zabuza. They knew only one thing, only one of the teams will come alive out of this clash. The mist started getting thick, they knew what that meant. Zabuza came and he was not alone, judging from the chakra signatures one had bijuu like chakra reserves, that was going to be a problem the second one had mid-jōnin reserves. But they knew that they shouldn't underestimate him. Next two signatures belonged to Zabuza and Kaguya clan member. They finally started to see who they were going to fight. The first one was tall blue haired man with large bandaged sword and slashed kiri headband on his fore head, the second one was shorter. He had long black hair and glowing red sharingan eyes. They both were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. Sasuke was first to react.

"Itachi you fucking traitor, I'm going to kill you!" shouted the boy and attempted to run and fight with his brother. Fortunately he was stopped by Naruto who had strange look in his eyes.

"Itachi-san, who is that boy? I must say he looks really similar to you" said blue skinned man with big grin on his face.

"That Kisame, is my foolish little brother" said in monotone voice and continued "it seems leaving our mother alive didn't help you to grow stronger. Maybe I should have killed her that day."

The rage filled Sasuke's eyes, now his 'brother' crossed the line. He was trying to brake from Naruto's grip but he wasn't strong enough. He only looked at Sasuke with that strange look in his eyes and said.

"Calm down Sasuke, I will be the one who will fight him. I know about your revenge so I won't kill him"

"But how can you talk about not killing him? Even with your power you are weaker from him and even I you could mach him you don't have 'those' eyes! How can you defeat him without them!" shouted Sasuke. He was clearly worried for Naruto's live. Sure he was strong and all, but without mangekyō he didn't stand a chance against Itachi. Kakashi was listening closely, about what eyes Sasuke was talking about?

"Sasuke look in my eyes and tell me what can you see" said Naruto. Itachi's brother listened to his command and looked in his eyes. The thing he saw shocked him, Naruto's sharingan started to change shape forming into three connected, hollow tomoe with three sharp branches coming from it. After he got over the shock he only nodded. That action interested Itachi.

"And who you are? I can clearly see that my foolish little brother have you in high regards. Please introduce yourself." said Akatsuki member.

Naruto let Sasuke's arm and turned to Itachi with closed eyes. The boy reminded Itachi of someone but he couldn't remember about who. Then he spoke.

"I'm the grandson of the ghost of Uchiha clan" said Naruto with pause. The silence fell Itachi was starting to connect the dots. "I'm Uchiha Naruto, grandson of Uchiha Madara" and with that his eyes opened revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan to Itachi. The Uchiha traitors face for the first time in years showed emotions, from shock to worry. 'That boy is going to be tough opponent, I can't underestimate him, he has mangekyou and I can feel that his chakra reserves are bigger than mine. Genjustu will not work against him' thought Itachi.

"Kisame, Zabuza-san, Kimimaro-san, I will be the one fighting him, unfortunately" said Itachi to his companions who were still in shock after his revelation.

Kakashi was worried, his student was going to fight S-class nukenin. He should be the one to fight him, he was his captain in ANBU and he knew most of his skills but he decided against it, if Sasuke believed in then he would too, after all he was the one to beat Zabuza last time and his sharingan skill was definitely than his and that skill will be crucial in this battle. Silver haired jōnin only looked at him and said.

"Just don't die Naruto"

That surprised Itachi, he thought that Kakashi will do everything to stop his student from fighting him, but apparently he was wrong. That meant the boy was really dangerous.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, nothing bad will happen to me. Itachi-san, let's take our fight somewhere else. I don't want to destroy the bridge, I have been guarding for almost a week" said Naruto. Sasuke could not recognise the look but Itachi knew it well. It was maddnes. He saw it in many people eyes, he himself was mad to some degree but nothing like that.

"Of course Naruto-san, follow me" said Itachi and disappeared with shunshin, Naruto left after him. Now the had to decide who was going to fight with the rest. Kakashi decided that he would be the one.

"Yamato, you will take care of Kisame, I will help you after I defeat Zabuza." Yamato nodded, his mokuton was going to be the best weapon against Kisame's sword. "Menma, Sasuke and Sai. you will take care of that bone guy. Just remember what you learned during last week. Sakura you will be guarding Tazuna. Shin you go to his house and guard his family. Now everyone go!"

**With Itachi and Naruto**

They were standing in the middle of what many years ago was called Uzushiogakure no Sato. The look was horrifying bloodied clothes which were hanging on skeletons of Uzumaki people which died that day, were fluttering on the wind. The atmosphere was really tense, Itachi knew that the situation wasn't favourable. His chakra reserves were smaller and on the top of that he was sick. The sickness wasn't bothering him too much but still it was disadvantage. He decided to play on time.

"Naruto-san, before we begin tell me exactly who are you. You are Uchiha and I'm not questioning that but where have you been. Everyone thought that Madara died after his battle with Shodai Hokage and his son was also dead. So how are you alive" said Itachi. Naruto knew what he was doing, the Uchiha in front of him didn't want to fight and decided to play on time, it annoyed him. He knew that if he didn't want to fight there was no point to.

"Itachi-san, do you want to dance?" asked Naruto. The question surprised older Uchiha but he didn't show it. At first he didn't know what the hell he meant by dance but he quickly remembered the stories of Uchiha Madara.

"No, while I have definitely more experience than you have, still you would be really difficult opponent. The fact you have Mangekyō Sharingan means, I can't underestimate you even if in skills you would be like those of average genin. Which definitely they are not." said honestly Itachi.

Naruto looked at him with impassive gaze, after few minutes he sighed and sat down making Itachi rise an eyebrow.

"If you don't want to dance sit down and let us have a pleasant conversation" That surprised Itachi, the boy wanted to talk with S-class nukenin? Just like that? Well he could say that he was definitely something else. Itachi sat on the rock not too far from the place he was standing and asked.

"And about what would genin of Konoha want to talk with me, S-class criminal and traitor?"

"What was your life in Konoha? How you were treated in our clan and why did you murdered them. Testing your capacity in my opinion is stupid excuse for doing such thing, if you wanted to test your self you should went for hokage instead of murdering your clan under cover of night."

'The boy is good' thought Itachi and quickly said "Very well but I suggest to take our conversation somewhere else."

Naruto knew what he meant by that, his sharingan changed to Mangekyō and they entered the world of Tsukiyomi for 3 days.

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza**

"Your brat is dead Kakashi, I don't know what the hell is wrong with him to fight Uchiha Itachi the one of most dangerous criminals in the history! Hahaha" laughed Zabuza. In his opinion he was mad. It didn't matter, he will die and that was what mattered.

"Well, maybe but remember that Itachi was at the same age as he is right now when he wiped out his clan. I trust Naruto can take care of him or at least fight him until I finish with you!" said Kakashi taking his fighting stance and uncovering his sharingan.

"Ho, ho, sharingan so early. I must admit that I feel honoured. Unfortunately for you I know how to deal with it, now it is your end, **Kirigakure no Jutsu!**"

The mist started getting thicker to the point he couldn't see anything. That was really bad, Zabuza was master of silent killing and the mist gave him big advantage over him. Kakashi needed to think fast dodging Zabuza's strikes was the only option at the moment. He cursed himself, over 1000 copied jutsus and he couldn't recall any Fuuton one. He tried sensing his opponent but he was masking his chakra signature perfectly. If he would be a sensor he would have a chance of discovering his position that way. He finally found the way to attack Zabuza. Making few hand seals he said.

**"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha"**

With that Kakashi spat a wave of water enough big to cover the bridge without destroy it. After that he quickly used doton jutsu to make solid ground and jumping on it he again went through hand seals and slammed his hand into the water saying.

**"Raiton: Kangekiha!"**

The current started quickly flowing through the water shocking Zabuza who was standing on it. He didn't think that Kakashi is going to do something like that. The combination was simple but clever, using water as conductor to get to him and force him to release the jutsu. When he finally got out of the water he heard Kakashi speaking.

"Oh, there you are Zabuza. I was looking for you for quite some time. You are not afraid of me aren't you?" Zabuza growled, was he mocking him? The Kirigakure no Kijin? That guy really had a deathwish, he would kill him really slowly.

"I fear no one! And definitely not someone like you!" roared Zabuza and rushed at Kakashi with his sword. The copy ninja smirked under his mask as he was dodging his attacks, everything was according to his plan. Now he had to make Zabuza somehow leave the bridge and take him somewhere else. He quickly pulled the kunai from his pouch as he couldn't dodge the attack.

"Who is now afraid Kakashi!" said viciously Zabuza. Kakashi quickly thought what to do. After few seconds he decided to use his students method of pissing people.

"Well definitely not me. But that sword is too big, maybe you are trying to compensate being dickless with it?" said silver haired jōnin with eyesmile. A tick mark appeared on Zabuza's forehead when he heard that. Kakashi could see how his opponent was furious.

"I WILL KILL YOU !" shouted Zabuza and attacked Kakashi in rage.

'I will have to thank Sai for it later. I wonder how others are holding up' thought our favourite jōnin.

**Yamato vs. Kisame**

Yamato was standing in the middle of the lake with irritated expression. He was facing the most powerful of kiri swordsmen and also most sadistic. 'Damn you Kakashi-sempai, always taking easier job for yourself' thought Yamato, fighting Kisame was not his dream. Hell he didn't even want to fight Zabuza. He sighed, at least Kakashi would help him when he will defeat Zabuza.

**"Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu"**

He quickly dodged the shark created from water and started wondering, why he had to fight with that chakra monster when he himself had very little compared to him. He decided to try different approach.

"Mah, Kisame-san do we really have to fight? Think about ot Zabuza is only using you to deal with his problem so why do you listen to him? Isn't that below you, working for some second rate swordsman when you are definitely superior to him?" said Yamato hoping that would help his situation at least a little bit.

"Thank you for your words Yamato-san but that won't work on me. I always wanted to fight against you, the wielder of legendary Mokuton and I have a chance right now so prepare yourself." Said Kisame grinning like madman.

'Sigh, I knew it was going to end like that' thought Yamato and went through hand seals.

**"Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan"**

The trees started coming from the lake, the jutsu while was not on the same level as Shodai's it did its work. He had now solid ground and base for his jutsus. He quickly went through next seals and shouted.

**"Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu"**

With that is arm changed into wooden branches and started speeding in direction of his enemy. Kisame swung his samehada to destroy them and suck out of the chakra but the second function of his sword didn't work, as if the wood was stealing the chakra he stole from him before. That was strange. He decided to change the tactic and created to Mizu Bunshin's. Quickly after creating the clone he rushed at Yamato crushing the branches he came in contact with. The closer he was to him, the less chakra he had. Kisame deduced that wood had the same ability as his sword.

When Yamato saw that he couldn't stop Kisame he decided to try different jutsu, after making the hand seals he shouted.

**"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu"**

When Kisame saw the attack he quickly created water wall to defend himself but when the water fell there was sign of Mokuton user.

**Kimimaro vs. Sasuke, Menma and Sai**

The boys were standing in front of the Kaguya, they know how powerful he was but they had to everything to stop him. The rest of the team was counting on them and they didn't want to fail them. Sasuke was standing with his 2 tomoe sharingan analysing their opponent. He remembered what Kakashi told him about their enemy. He was from Kaguya clan and awakened the ability which was rare even among his clan members. Shikotsumyaku allowed him to grow his bones, harden them and use as weapon. It was really fearsome kekkei genkai but everyone had their weak points. Engaging him in taijutsu fight would be a suicide so they had to retort to ranged ninjutsu and shurikens. He decided to start the attack showing Menma sign that he would need his help.

"Sai, I want you to support us while we attack, we heard that you are capable of creating ink beast with your chakra, use them in case the situation would get dangerous."

"Got it dickless"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead but he had to concentrate on enemy, he told Menma to create a clones and distract enemy with them. The blonde created 8 clones and ordered them to attack the white haired teen.

Kimimaro took the bone from his shoulder and quickly stabbed the first wave of clones with it. The second wave was harder to defeat, they already knew how to dodge his attacks but still nothing more. He was faster from them,so he decided to attack them. Kimimaro hit the first one in the stomach, then he leaned froward to dodge the kick of second clone and stabbed the place where his heart should be with his bone after that he rushed to the third one making him take defensive stance. Unfortunately for the clone that didn't help and it was killed by cutting his head of. There was no blood only poof of smoke. When he was ready to strike the last clone he heard something disturbing.

**"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Medium sized fireball was sent flying in his direction, it was easy to dodge but he was being held by the remaining clone and two medium sized ink tigers. He cursed his luck, Kimimaro was ready to dodge but then he heard something that proved today was not his lucky day.

**"Fuuton: Daitoppa"**

That jutsu changed the fireball to giant flame wall. There was possibility to hide or run. On the other side of the jutsu genins were hoping that their combination technique (which in Menma's opinion was 'super ultra amazingly badass') took care of the 'spineless'.

When the smoke started clearing they didn't believe their eyes. Kaguya was standing there like it was nothing. He had high 3 degree burns and some parts of his skin just vaporised. He look was really frightening.

"How are you alive! You should have died from that!" shouted Menma.

"Your jutsu was executed perfectly but unfortunately for you I created a bone layer under my skin to protect my internal organs from fire but even with that it was quite painful" said teen in monotone voice and added "Now you see that you lost, your techniques are pointless against me, just gi..." A loud cough interrupted his speech. He dropped on the ground and continued coughing, the blood was coming from his mouth. That was sign that he hadn't too much time, he had last work given to him by Zabuza-sama and there was no way he wouldn't complete it.

The boys without any questions attacked Kimimaro. They knew that something was wrong with him so they just needed to play on time. While Menma and Sai threw shurikens at him, Sasuke went through few seals and executed the jutsu.

**"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu"**

The Uchiha spat few little fireballs at the enemy but he already recovered and decided to counterattack. They saw that something strange was happening with the bones on his arms, they weren't sure what was wrong with them. Kimimaro straightened his arms and shouted.

**"Teshi Sendan"**

The hardened bones were fired from his fingertips and they deflected the shurikens which were flying at him. After that he started shooting them at the Konoha team. They had problem, since the bones of the user can be regenerated, the rate of fire from the user's arsenal is limitless. Basically they had somehow made him stop shooting them, but how?

**In the Tsukiyomi world**

Naruto and Itachi entered the tsukiyomi world where the table with shōgi set was waiting. That was really nice form Naruto's side that he didn't chained him to something or crucified considering he was the enemy of the village, he was thankful for that. They sat down on the opposite sides of the table and started playing. After few minutes Naruto decided to start the conversation.

"So Itachi-san, tell me why you massacred the Uchiha clan."

The older Uchiha sighed, he knew that was the best way, but he had to make sure that he wouldn't tell Sasuke about that.

"I will tell you but you have to swear on your pride as Uchiha that you won't tell my foolish little brother about that."

Naruto looked at him, Uchiha only swore on his pride if the thing was really important, Itachi wouldn't either bother telling him if he didn't swore like that. That kind of promise worked only against the Uchihas. When the promise is made the seal appears on persons dominant hand in the shape of the stage of doujutsu the one possessed. The seal will be released only when the one who was the keeper of the promise (in that case Itachi) will allow it. If in any case the promise was broken the doujutsu would be sealed forever. Naruto nodded and made Tora seal.

"I, Uchiha Naruto promise on my pride that I will never tell Uchiha Sasuke about things I will learn during my conversation with Uchiha Itachi" said younger Uchiha.

"I, Uchiha Itachi accept promise of Uchiha Naruto" said Itachi making the hand seal. When they checked if the seal worked the older Uchiha was surprised. Instead of Naruto's Mangekyō there was a dot with 6 circles surrounding it. He remembered that only one doujutsu looked like that. The rinnegan.

"I hope you will keep that for yourself" said in dangerous tone Naruto. Itachi only nodded he would ask later how he got the rinnegan now it was the time for his story.

"So you wanted to know why I murdered the Uchiha clan. The answer is simple they were trying to take control over the village but let's start from the begining. 13 years ago when the Kyūbi attacked, the village council suspected that the beast was controlled by someone. During the attack Danzo persuaded the Third Hokage to not let Uchiha get near Kyūbi." started Itachi but he couldn't continue as Naruto asked a question.

"Who is Danzo?"

"The student of Senju Tobirama. During the third shinobi war Shimura Danzo was ANBU Commander but after that he retired and created his own ANBU section which was called ROOT. The reason of creating such group was to create perfect shinobi without needs, without emotions who would only respond to their leader." said Itachi.

"Hn, sounds like something that idiot Tobirama would do"

"Anyway, the Uchiha were not exactly happy about that decision but order was order. After the attack the people started suspecting that Uchiha controlled the monster and started discriminating them. Insults were on heard everywhere where Uchiha appeared. The clan members stopped coming out from the district, rarely interacted with other villagers. The ANBU on the orders of hokage formed the section which monitored the Uchiha district and reported any unusual behaviour. I was part of that group. The clan started thinking about taking control of the village but then the civil war start making Konoha easy to attack by other villages. My friend Uchiha Shisui attempted to stop the coup with his Mangekyō Sharingan. His eyes had special ability known as Kotoamatukami which allowed him to..."

"... take control of the enemies mind and change his thoughts, ideas even love. Yes, I know about that ability my father possessed it and by taking his eyes I'm immune to it" said Naruto surprising again Itachi.

"So your father gave you the new light?" asked the older Uchiha.

"I awakened the Mangekyō when I saw him die and my mother transplanted his eyes to me" answered Naruto. He hoped that Itachi won't ask about the situation he awakened it.

"I understand what you felt, did you read the Uchiha tablet in Naka Shrine?"

"Yes, although I won't tell you what was written there unless it will be necessary"

"Back to my story, Shisui wanted to stop the coup bit failed. In the day when we planned it Danzo took one of his eyes. He told me to protect the village and gave me his remaining eye before jumping from the cliff. After his death I awakened Mangekyō and the things with the clan gotten even worse. Third hokage wanted to deal with Uchiha's the peaceful way but Danzo took the initiative and ordered me to murder the clan. He allowed me to leave my mother because she was against the coup and little brother because he was too young to understand it."

"Did you murder the clan alone?" Even someone with the skill of his legendary grandfather would have problems with murdering the entire Uchiha clan and definitely he wouldn't be able to do it quietly, not all of them.

"No, there was a man who called himself Uchiha Madara. I made a deal with him that he could collect the bodies of dead Uchiha but he would leave my brother alone. Before that night he offered me a place in his organisation." Answered Itachi and saw that Naruto was angered that someone was using his grandfathers name to recruit people to his stupid organisation. The name itself was a power but it didn't mean anything if you couldn't back it up with power. His father told him that if you asked an Uchiha which name could describe power the best, almost all of them answered Uchiha Madara.

"It not possible for that man to be my grandfather even if he was somehow alive he would not be able to move from the old age. Tell me more about that organisation." said annoyed Naruto, he would have to take care of him later.

"Its name is Akatsuki. The members are the most dangerous of S-rank criminals in shinobi world. We have people such as Deidara of Iwagakure, Kakuzu of Takigakure the man who fought with Shodai Hokage and lived" when Itachi said that he heard Naruto muttering 'weak' "and Akasuna no Sasori. Orochimaru once was a member but when I joined he attacked me to get my sharingan. As you can see he failed miserably. The goal of the organisation is to seal every bijuu in special sealing statue and use it as weapon to bring balance to the world"

"Jūbi's husk" muttered Naruto. The last information got him worried, how the hell they were able to get that thing out of the moon? That was impossible unless...

"Tell me, is there anyone in your organisation who posses rinnegan?" asked Naruto.

"How did you know?"

"I told you that I won't tell you what was written on the tablet unless it will be necessary. Now it is so listen carefully because I won't repeat it. The sealing statue you told be is Jūbi's shell"

"Jūbi? I thought that there were only 9 bijuu?"

"There are only 9 bijuu. The Jūbi is the beast from which chakra they were created. Rikudō Sennin saves the world from it and sealed its body into the moon but apparently the seal was broken by that person with rinnegan and to get rinnegan you have to be Uchiha and Senju or at least Senju having the Mangekyō transplanted from Uchiha. Anyway it does not matter, Itachi I need you to slow their plans as much as you can, I will tell hokage about our conversation. The revival of Jūbi means the end of the world, do you understand?" asked seriously Naruto. Itachi nodded, he could tell Naruto wasn't joking, he himself thought that it was about something else than peace.

"I will try to change Sasuke's opinion about you, I will try to make him awaken Mangekyō the moment he kills you. The conversation is over, go and take your friend away from here I need to take care of Zabuza's apprentice before he will damage my teammates." said Naruto as he finished Tsukiyomi.

**Kakashi vs. Zabuza**

After many minutes of exhausting battle Kakashi finally had Zabuza where he wanted. His level of chakra allowed to use only those two jutsus. When he saw How exhausted Zabuza was, he decided to end him. The nukenin was already marked with his blood, so sliver haired jōnin quickly took the scroll out of his pocked and smeared his blood across it. After that Kakashi quickly went through hand seals and muttered slamming his hand to the ground.

**"Kuchiyose: Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu"**

Few moments later the ninken he summoned traveled through the ground following the scent of the blood. When they found him they erupted from the ground and held down the opponent with their mouths. Kakashi went quickly through the next seals. Zabuza was seeing the like that for the first time, Kakashi gathered to much chakra in his hand that is was visible for normal eye, he knew that was his end.

"It is your end Zabuza do you have any last words?"

"Only one, Kimimaro will probably die during his fight with your brats because of his illness. Please give him and Haku proper funeral." said Zabuza as he closed his eyes.

Kakashi looked at him with and nodded. He couldn't refuse him. When Zabuza saw that he closed his eyes ready for what was going to happen. Kakashi quickly made three hand seals and pure raiton chakra appeared in his hand.

**"Raikiri"**

He whispered and his hand went through Zabuza's chest. That was quick, painless death. Kakashi decided that it was time to help Yamato with his opponent.

**Yamato vs. Kisame**

'Damn you Kakashi-sempai, how long do I have to wait for you?' asked himself Yamato hiding behind the tree. He was really low on chakra and his opponent wasn't even tired, now he learned why they call him tailless bijuu.

"Yamato-san, why are you hiding?" said Kisame chuckling madly. "Are you afraid of me?"

'Of course I'm afraid! Fighting you in my state would be a suicide' shouted Yamato in his mind. He had one jutsu which would allow him to gain little advantage over him but he always failed performing it. Failed meant that the jutsu was too small but in that case would be perfect. He took deep breath and decided to stop hiding.

"Ho,ho, you stopped hiding, maybe we can still have a little fun"

Yamato ignored him and started gathering chakra needed for the jutsu, he knew that if he will fail this time, that would mean the end of his life. When he finally had the chakra needed to perform a jutsu he started doing hand seals and shouted.

**"Mokuton: Mokur..."**

"Don't worry my loyal sidekick! The hero finally arrived" shouted Kakashi making him fall on his face with anime tears. He ruined his moment, damn that Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sempai you ruined my epic moment where I was going to use jutsu which could kill me or help me win" said crying Yamato. Kakashi only looked at him with eye smile and said.

"Well, thats good you didn't use it, knowing your history with untrained jutsus makes me wonder what would I say on your funeral" and quickly turned to Kisame with serious expression ready to fight. When Kakashi wanted to attack him Itachi appeared beside him and said.

"Kisame our job here is over, we are leaving"

"Why so early Itachi-san? I just started to have fun here"

Before they left Kakashi shouted.

"What did you do with Naruto? Is he okay?"

Itachi only rises an eyebrow, the boy haven't appeared here yet? That was really strange but he decided to answer his former captains question.

"He is undamaged, we had a little talk so don't worry about him"

With that they disappeared. Little calmer Kakashi turned to Yamato and told him to search for Sasuke's and Menma's chakra signature. When he found them, they quickly moved to help them with the last opponent.

**Kimimaro vs. Sasuke, Menma and Sai**

They were exhausted their enemy was like tank, nothing worked against him. They tried casting genjutsu on him but he quickly dispelled it. It was probably their end, they didn't have any more chakra and Menma didn't want to risk using Kyūbi's power. It would be too dangerous for his teammates.

**"Yanagi no Mai"**

Spoke Kimimaro and bones started to emerge from his body. After the process was over he decided to attack them again. Menma pushes away his teammates and decided to fight him alone. The close combat was suicide but he had the biggest chances of surviving it thanks to his accelerated healing. When he was dodging Kaguyas attack he decided to ask him about something.

"Why do you work for Zabuza? Can't you see that if you will kill the bridge builder Gato will make those people life even more miserable?" shouted Menma as he dodged the strike preparing to counterattack. When he saw a chance, he slammed his powered explosive tag at his chest and kicked him with enough force to send him flying away. When the tag exploded Menma frowned, it didn't work. When he was preparing for the attack he heard Kimimaro answer his question.

"Because he gave me a purpose." said white haired boy.

"What do you mean he gave you a purpose? That purpose is killing a man who just wants to help his country?" shouted Menma in rage.

"You don't understand. I am a member of the barbaric Kaguya clan, which during the time when the hidden villages were forming, didn't ally with any of them. We were living territory of water country. My clan members cared only about fighting, spilling the blood, they didn't even cared for their lives. Kaguya possessed very unique kekkei genkai know as Shikotsumyaku, it was rare and feared even inside the clan. When they learned that I posses it, they locked me in the cage freeing me only for the training. They told me that one day make the clan proud. When that day finally came, I was told to go to Kirigakure and kill as many people as I can"

Menma stared at him with shock, what kind of clan would order to do such thing. It was inhuman, but he didn't have anything to say. He lived a good live so far, with loving mother, aunt and Sasuke as his brother, lately his cousin joined their family. Sure he was really strange but he was a family. He decided to hear his story to the end.

"When I was running to the Kirigakure I met Zabuza-sama and Haku. At first I thought that they were Kirigakure shinobi but I was quickly corrected. Before I could start running again Haku and Zabuza stopped me and asked, if I wanted to go with them. At first I wasn't sure, that was my day to finally show my worth and make my clan proud but when I recalled how they treated me for years I decided to go with Zabzua. I finally had my place but the illness appeared and I couldn't fight like before. Haku created the medicine which allowed me to live like a normal person but he was killed recently. I will not let his sacrifice waste! I am going to kill you all!" shouted Kimimaro as he prepared for the next and probably his last jutsu. Sasuke who was laying on the side saw that he was gathering incredible amounts of chakra in his bones. He could see that made him feel a lot of pain. Sasuke got up, placed Sai on his back and shouted.

"Menma run! You don't stand a chance against him!"

Before he realised Kimimaro stopped moving and concentrated on the ground. That was sign for Menma to run. When he made some distance between them he heard Kimimaro's words.

**"Sawarabi no Mai"**

The bones started erupting from the ground, making their way to the blonde. He had to admit he never ran so fast in his life. Being impaled on one of those bones was not the best way to die. What his mother would say if he died like that? When he saw them slow down, he slightly relaxed but not for long. Few seconds later he stumbled on the root which was sticking out of the ground. He saw them coming, there was no way he could escape. Menma closed his eyes and waited for the end.

Few seconds later he opened his eyes and couldn't believe what just happened. The wave stopped just before him, he was literally surrounded by them. The luck was his side today. It was a time to regroup on the bridge with the rest.

**The bridge**

When Naruto came on the bridge he didn't believe what he saw. Everyone was alive! Beaten so much that they couldn't move but alive. He activated his sharingan to see how were their chakra levels. Apart from Menma, everyone was pretty much on the verge of collapse. Naruto frowned, that meant they had a good fight not like him. He decided to ask his cousin about his fight.

"Menma, from your presence I can say that you defeated your opponent, am I right?"

"Hehe, well we didn't actually defeat him."

"What do you mean?" asked slightly surprised Naruto. If he didn't defeat him then what happened?

"You see, during he used his last jutsu, he died from sickness."

"And what that jutsu was?"

Now Menma pointed at the white forest a mile away from the bridge. When Naruto saw it his eyes widened in surprise. He now considered his cousin somewhat lucky that he was alive. The Kaguya created a giant bone forest, that was really impressive. To defend from something like that he would had to retort to his Susanoo. His thoughts were interrupted by noise coming from the opposite side of the bridge. There was a midget with army of bandits. He saw that Kakashi and Yamato couldn't move so he decided to talk to him.

"Who are you?" said Naruto, standing in front of the midgets army without fear. There was only annoyed look on his face.

"How dare you to speak to me like that, boy! I am Gato and I came here for Zabuza and that girly looking boy. If they couldn't finish their job till now then they need to be eliminated" said the midget. Naruto looked at him and said.

"Zabuza is dead and I killed that girly looking boy as you called him"

"Splendid, now be a good child and move away so we can take care of Tazuna" said Gato with vicious smile.

"I'm afraid, I can't do that."

"Stop talking nonsense and move or we will make you"

"The Tazuna is under my and mine teams care. I can't allow you to harm him. Go away or I will have to kill you"

"Hah, what a child like you can do against the entire army!" said Gato and his goons started shouting. The air temperature suddenly dropped. They only saw Naruto making horse seal before they heard lats thing in their life.

**"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku"**

The giant wall of flames started coming from the boys mouth, Gato tried running but the flame was to big and too intense. Before the the fire wall came in contact with his body his skin was already melted. On the other side of the jutsu Menma and Kakashi were looking at him with horror visible in their eyes but their reasons were completely different. While silver haired jōnin wondered how powerful was his student, Menma was terrified because of his cousin ability to take life so easily. He knew that they were shinobi and it was their job to kill but that was genocide. With a single fire jutsu he murdered more than 100 people. The last man to do such thing was his father but even he was more merciful. During the war he killed even more people with his Hiraishin but their death was painless. Naruto seemed like he enjoyed making them suffer. When the flame died he saw that few of the were still alive. When Menma turned around he saw Tazuna, Inari and the people of the wave standing there silently. Then Naruto turned around and started walking, everybody moved from their places just not to stand in his way. When he finally left the bridge everyone started cheering.

**With Naruto**

The mission was finally over and he could relax now without any interruptions. He didn't meditate even once during the mission and now it was good time to sit down and collect his thoughts. The informations, Itachi had given him were making him nervous. Resurrecting Jūbi, who was so stupid to even think about such thing. He would have to talk with Sarutobi about dealing with this problem.

Just before he wanted to close his eyes, the strange creature emerged from the ground. It looked like a two coloured human trapped in some kind of cocoon. It was wearing the same cloak Itachi and his partner had.

"What are you?" asked Naruto rising an eyebrow.

"We are Zetsu, Naruto-sama" said the white half

"And what are doing here Zetsu? Who sent you? And why did you call me -sama?" asked Naruto slightly annoyed by presence of that thing. He just wanted to relax.

**"We were send by our master to inform you about his desire to meet you"**

"Who is your master then?"

"You know him** as Uchiha Madara**"

* * *

**AN: I'm looking for the beta reader so if you are interested just write me a message. The pairing will be Mei and Samui but it definitely won't be typical one so don't worry about romance ruining the story. I hope you liked the chapter. I will be making the story darker, starting from the next chapter. Review and see ya later!**


	7. Chūnin Exams pt I

**Looking for BETA.**

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto narrowed his eyes. This thing just told him that it was created by his grandfather and that he wanted to meet him. How was that even possible. His father told him that Madara had died during the Uzushio massacre. If he didn't then why he hadn't tried to find them? The situation was very suspicious. He remembered that Itachi told him about 'Madara' who was the leader of organisation which wanted to revive Jūbi and apparently that Zetsu belonged to it too.

"Tell me, is my grandfather really alive or you speak in the name of the guy who is commanding your organisation?" asked Naruto. He saw creatures eyes widen and when the white half looked worried the black actually smiled. The boy was really worthy of being his masters grandson.

"Who told you about Akatsuki?" asked worried white Zetsu.

"That is no concern of yours. Now then, are you going to me or you want to die really painful death?"

**"Your grandfather is still alive and we were sent by him and not by Tobi. He said that if you want to meet him go to the location known as Sangaku no Hakaba (Mountains' Graveyard). It is located at the north-most region of the land between Takigakure and Otogakure."** said black half in raspy voice. That perked Naruto's interest. Why in 4 months and not now?

"Why in 4 months and not now?"

"Because now, your disappearance would be very suspicious. There will be chūnin exam in Konoha and there is 1 month pause before the 3rd round. You can ask hokage to let you train outside the village. I'm sure he will give you permission."

"So, my grandafter is alive, why didn't he search for my father and mother and left them?"

**"After the destruction of Uzushio he searched for every citizen of the village. Madara located many Uzumaki but he wasn't able to find his only son. That does not mean he gave up. Many years later he heard from his spies that some Uchiha brat came to Konoha saying that he is grandson of Madara. He told me to check if that gossips are true. I came to the Konoha and spied on you and I have to say that was really reckless of you to reveal your parentage but it worked well. Back on the track, I wasn't sure until I saw your Rinnegan."** said the white half surprising Naruto. He was really careful when he used his Rinnegan. The power of these eyes was unmeasured and many people on the world would want it for themselves.

"What else do you know and tell me who is that clown who recruit people to his organisation under the name of my grandfather?"

**"That man is Uchiha Obito, Madara found him 13 years ago near the entrance of his hideout. Left side of his body was completely crushed, he was barely alive and his left eye was missing. Your grandfather somehow managed to patch him and thanks to some favourable circumstances he managed to convince him to continue his plan"**

"You mean reviving Jūbi is my grandfathers plan? What kind of stupid joke it is?" asked Naruto unpleasantly surprised.

"Ohh, so you read that part?"

"Yes"

**"I will leave Madara the explanation. To answer your second question we know everything about you."**

"That is creepy"

"Creepy indeed" agreed white Zetsu.

"Is there anything you want to ask before we leave Naruto-sama?"

"What is that Otogakure no Sato? I have never heard of it."

**"It is the village created by Orochimaru after he was forced to flee from Konoha because of his experiments on humans. During the creation of it he was the part of Akatsuki but after unsuccessful attempt of stealing Uchiha Itachi's eyes he left the organisation. He has obsessed whit sharingan. I recommend to be careful if you were to meet him. If it is everything we will be going."**

"See ya later"

After that strange conversation Zetsu disappeared. Naruto had to admit that this creature was really hard to read. Now he knew that he had to concentrate on the exams. That was the only way to meet his remaining family. He finally stood up and went back to his team.

**Iwagakure no Sato, 2 months later**

For the first time since 3rd shinobi war, Sandaime Tsuchikage, Ōhnoki was nervous. The thing which made him nervous was the photo on the 57th page of new international Bingo Book. Why you ask? The picture showed about 14 years old looking boy with long black hair who had red markings under his eyes. The grandson of his worst nightmare.

_Name: Uchiha Naruto_

_Nickname: Oni_

_Kekkei genkai: Sharingan_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure no Sato_

_Age: 12_

_Class: A_

_Rank: Genin_

_Family: Father: Uchiha Izuna, Grandfather: Uchiha Madara_

_Informations: Known for defeating Momochi Zabuza and surviving the fight with Uchiha Itachi. Killed Gato and hired by him mercenary army with single Katon Jutsu._

_Approach with cautious: A-rank or higher, Flee on sight: below A rank_

_Bounty: 10 000 000 ryō dead or alive_

Even now after all these years he could remember how Madara humiliated him. His bored eyes looking at him, no matter how hard he tried that day, Madara dealt with him like he was a mere fly. Now his grandson was quickly gaining the power, too quickly for Sandaime's liking. He has to deal with the threat before he grow too strong. Konoha was organising the chūnin exams this year and definitely Uchiha Naruto will be participating. Sarutobi will make him take the exams to show that Leaf is still the strongest of the great five. The biggest problem was whom to send. There are no genin's on his level apart from one. His granddaughter Kurotsuchi but sending her against Uchiha will probably not end well.

"ABNU, bring me Kitsuchi"

"Hai"

Few minutes later Sandaime's son entered the office. Comparing to his father he was tall. He was wearing bandana style forehead protector and traditional Iwagakure jonin outfit.

"What do you need me for father" asked Kitsuchi by sudden call. He was currently taking a nap before todays drinking night.

"Look at the picture" said Ōhnoki and tossed him Bingo Book. When the younger of the two looked at it his eyes widened.

"Wow, I wonder what Konoha is giving their genins if they are getting in the Bingo Book so fast" joked Kitsutchi.

"Do you realise that this boy is THAT mans grandson?"

"So what? Are you going to assassinate him? Think how you will look in the eyes of other villages."

"Is she ready?"

"Are you serious? You want to send her against that monster? Are you blind or something he DEFEATED Momochi Zabuza and fought Uchiha Itachi and stayed alive. Do you realise that he is probably better than Hatake and yet you want to send your granddaughter against him?"

"I only asked you if she is ready"

"For chūnin exams of course but not fighting him"

"Good, tell her to prepare for exams. We are going to Konoha in two weeks"

**Kumogakure, same time**

"Bee! Prepare you team! They are going to Konoha for the exams" shouted Yondaime Raikage, Ay. When he saw the latest Bingo Book entry his blood started boiling. There was no way that some prodigy Uchiha crawled from some hole and became one of Konoha strongest shinobi. He was going to show those tree huggers that Kumo was the strongest of village in the shinobi nations.

"Yo, bro are you sure,  
or are you sick and you need some cure?" going to Konoha just to satisfy his brothers ambition in Bee's opinion was stupid and even if it wasn't he wanted to play his concert without interruptions this time. His brother didn't appreciate his rap, yeah that was probably the reason.

"SHUT UP AND DO WHAT I SAY YOU STUPID SHIT!" yelled Ay punching his brother in face and sending him flying trough the wall.

"Raikage-sama, that is 7th time this month you punched your brother through the wall." said annoyed Mabui.

**Konohagakure, 2 weeks later**

Naruto was sitting in the middle of the lake, trying to collect his thoughts. After they got rid of Gato and the wave was freed they came back to Konoha to report, when hokage heard it he nearly had heart attack. Nothing unusual has occurred since then. During the last two months he has been spending most of his time on training, because reviving Jūbi would be catastrophic and he had to stop it somehow. His current skills allowed him to fight A rank opponents but if he was to fight S rank then surely he would have to use his Mangekyō Sharingan but that was out of a question at least now. He was surprised when he saw that he was placed in the Bingo Book. He was sure that his fire technique killed every single mercenary Gato hired. He sighed, that would surely bring some problems later. He stood up and decided to go and look for Kakashi, he heard someone talking about chūnin exams and wanted to ask his teacher to sign team up for them. It will surely be a good test for him and maybe, there will be someone who can fight with him on the same level. Sure that was very unlikely but who knows what the future will bring. When Naruto was near ramen stand he heard someone shouting.

"Leave me alone you stupid faggot, with make up on your face" shouted boy.

Naruto recognised him, that was Hokages grandson Konohamaru. He was held by some strange guy who had warpaint on his face and was wearing pyjama, second to him was blonde girl with fan on her back they, were wearing Sunagakure forehead protectors.

"No way you fucking idiot,now I will teach you to look where are you going and respect for your superiors!" shouted the makeup boy which made his teammate visibly annoyed.

"Kankuro, leave them alone before we get some kind of trouble because of your stupid behaviour." said the blonde girl.

"Oi, Temari why did you chose his side, I thought we were siblings"

"Your call, do what you want"

Naruto decided to step in before Hokages grandson was hurt. He knew that his grandfather was going to make everyone pay, if something happened to him. Afterall he was future head of Sarutobi clan.

"Drop the boy and go away before I will kill you" said the raven boy in a cold tone which made that Kankuro drop Konohamaru, who quickly hid behind Naruto. Sand shinobi almost instantly recognised the newest addition to the bingo book, Uchiha Naruto the youngest shinobi to be listed in it. That was really bad, if he wanted he could kill them without breaking sweat.

"Easy there didn't want to do anything we were just joking, hehe" said the guy in black bodysuit. Before Temari could say anything she heard someone speaking.

"Temari, Kankuro you are bringing shame to our village"

When Naruto turned around he saw redhead sitting on the branch of the tree behind him, there was some kind of container for something on his back. He could sense that the boy had unnaturally vast chakra reserves, also there was strange aura coming from him. It was somewhat similar to Menma's.

'Jinchuriki' thought Uchiha and started observing interaction between him and his teammates to confirm his hypothesis.

"We are sorry Gaara, we didn't know that you were there" said Kankuro clearly terrified.

"Shut up or I will kill you"

"O-okk-ayyy" stuttered blonde girl."

"You there, what is your name, mother is afraid of you she told me to not fight with you" said Gaara in calm manner.

"Uchiha Naruto"

Gaara's eyes widened and murderous grin appeared on his face. He will show his mother that she has nothing to fear and he will kill him.

"Uchiha, you will prove my existence. Be ready, because when I will come I will crush you. There will be nothing left, only blood and the rests of your flesh. Kankuro, Temari we are leaving"

Naruto only smiled at the threat. Yes these exams just became more interesting. Now there was no way he will not attend them. The idea of dancing with unstable bijuu host made him excited. He quickly shunshined to training ground number 3 to see Kakashi and ask him about exam forms. When he got there he saw his sensei standing (as always) in front of memorial stone.

"Kakashi" said Naruto quickly gaining his attention. He wondered why his student came here. Definitly not for advice, he was skilled enough to be a jonin.

"Naruto, what a pleasant surprise! You came here to talk with your beloved sensei or just to train?" said silver haired jōnin with eye smile. Naruto only looked at him and sighed. That guy was sometimes really strange.

"Tell me, do you think that Sakura is capable of taking chūnin exams?" asked Uchiha.

"Well, in my opinion yes. Her taijutsu is definitely better that when we became team, I would place her on high genin level. She started to learn medical ninjutsu and I have to admit she is prodigy in that field, also I send her to Kurenai to lear some genjutsu's. I think that she is ready, her skills definitely will be helpful during the exam"

"Good, sign us up for it."

"Here you can fill your form now, actually I wanted to tell you about exams tomorrow but .."

"I don't have time now and it would be better to say everyone about the exams not only me. Think what would they thought if I was the one to tell them about it, their respect for you would ne decreased by that." said Naruto and disappeared with leaf shunshin. Kakashi only sighed, Naruto was right what kind of teacher he was to ignore his students, on the other hand he was given a shinobi whom he couldn't teach. Sakura was mednin type. With her chakra control one day she probably will become the greatest medical ninja since Senju Hashirama. Sai was strange he preferred staying in shadows and striking when the opponent was distracted, he would be great ANBU. There was also Naruto, one of last Uchiha's, the boy who appeared from nowhere and became one of the strongest Konoha shinobi just like that. His fire affinity allows him to defeat every single water user and if he would add wind to it the effect would be overwhelming. Maybe he could ask Yamato to let him teach Sasuke or Menma. He will definitely say yes if older jonin will play 'I acknowledge you as equal' card.

**Hokage monument**

Naruto was sitting on the head of Shodai hokage. He was the only one who was strong in his opinion, Tobirama was mad genius but was not even close to his brother in terms of pure power. Sandaime was once feared shinobi and probably he still is but he is getting old and probably will die in few years. There was yondaime, named by Konoha populace the strongest hokage because he killed the fox. What an absurd, while Shodai could tame kyubi with ease Yondaime had to use sacrificing sealing technique to be able to seal it in Menma. In his opinion he was 3rd strongest kage behind Sandaime and Shodai. Tobirama the weakest in his opinion, even if his mastery over suiton was legendary his space-time ninjutsu was less advanced than yondaime's and his fuinjutsu also on lower level. He had to concentrate, tomorrow he and his team will attend chunin exams. There will be no place for mistake. He knew that he will have to defend Sakura. Mednin's excluding Tsunade are not meant to battle, they were forbidden from entering the battlefield and Sakura with her temper will not be easy to handle. Suddenly a man appeared behind him. He was wearing bandages over his right eye, had black hair and cross shaped scar on his chin.

"Shimura Danzō, what do you want from me?" said dangerously Naruto. He knew that his appearance meant trouble and probably it was caused by his 'fight' with Itachi.

"I have an offer for you" he said shortly.

"Speak"

"I'm offering you to to join my ANBU section, you would be trained by the best shinobi in the village"

"I refuse, remember Danzo I will not join you private army. I don't even know why Sandaime let you live after you attempted to take his life. If I was in his place you would be executed"

"How do you know that boy?" asked Dazno. The boy was threat if he knew about his forces. He quickly prepared Shisui's eye to make boy forget about it. He was surprised that it didn't work, his sharingan was absolute no one could escape its influence. Something was wrong.

"Don't even bother using your stolen sharingan against me. Kotoamatsukami does not work on me, my father made sure before his death that nobody would be able to control me. If you will try to steal my eyes, I will exterminate your ROOT forces. Do you understand?"

"You are playing dangerous game."

"No, you are. I may be young but remember if you ever try to use that eye on me again, Hokage will learn about it and your 'crippled' arm" said Naruto and when he saw eyes of old war hawk widen he continued "How do I know about that? I'm very good sensor, it isn't hard to notice that your arm gives completely different signature than the rest of your body"

"Very well Uchiha Naruto, I will leave you alone but if you will ever be threat to the Hidden Leaf Village I will personally eliminate you." said Dazno disappearing. Naruto knew that he will not give up, from now on he will have to be more careful. He had to rest, the chūnin exams are starting in few days and definitely he will need strength for them.

**Next day**

"So my cute little genin, I brought you today forms to fill for the chūnin exams. I was supposed to give you them week ago but I have forgotten, so if you want to take the exam go today to academy. Good luck" said Kakashi and disappeared. He was really annoying, doing things later then he was supposed to like today was really troublesome. Naruto sighed and looked at Sakura. During the last month she became quite capable mednin and her fighting capabilities increased but even with her training she looked unsure about the exam. That was really bad, he heard from Kushina some time ago that you can take the exam only in 3 people teams. He decided to do something to make her more confident.

"Sakura, tell me what do you think about takin exam?"

"Well I'm no sure about it. Even if I trained hard for the last 3 months I don't fell like chunin material more like solid genin."

"It is good that you are not lying to your self but remember we are taking the exam as a team and not a single contestants. Remember that me and Sai will make sure that you won't harmed. I can promise you that."

"Yeah, Harem Lord is right ugly. If someone was to hurt you firs he would have to go through us" said Sai with his annoying smile. That made Sakura feel safer. Her team was counting on it, she wouldn't fail them if they needed her.

"Yeah you are right, let's go!" shouted Sakura making Naruto smirk. Soon he would be able to test himself against that sand boy. When they stated going to academy he started thinking what Sai meant by Harem Lord.

**Few minutes later**

"Oh, that is what you meant"

"Yeah"

When the konoha girls noticed Naruto they stepped out of his way bowing to him. He had to admit that it was really creepy being treated like some kind of feudal lord. When they entered academy, Naruto saw large group of genins standing in front of the classroom. He decided to listen what was going on.

"Listen up people. Every team which came here to take chūnin exam please go to the room 46. Proctors will be waiting there for you."

Everyone started moving but something was wrong. The Uchiha activated his sharingan and saw that genjutsu was placed over the number, he stopped his teammates and went to supervising chūnin when the teams which hadn't noticed the illusion went to the classroom '46'.

"Let us enter the room" demanded Naruto.

"Didn't you listen to us? Go to the classroom 46, that the place where exams are taken"

"I am standing in front of it, now move yourself or I'll make you"

"Like if you could" said chūnin and rushed to punch Naruto but when he was close enough he made a mistake. He looked in his eyes, which quickly paralysed him. Naruto took his hand and threw him into the wall, after that he looked at the second chūnin.

"Will you let us in or you want to dance with me too?"

That made him snap out of shock and move. Team 7 along with few others entered the room and saw around 30 others waiting for the proctors. When they noticed them, they sent wave of killing intent in their direction. Naruto looked at them with bored expression until he noticed few Iwa teams. He smirked and leaked a bit of KI to let them know what was waiting for them if they got in his way. When he was looking around he saw Konoha teams he quickly wanted to hide but it was too late.

"Naruto, Sai, Sakura-chan! Come here!" shouted Menma. Everyone was looking at him annoyed, why he had to be so loud? Naruto sighed and went to greet his hyperactive cousin.

"Hi Menma, so you too decided to take the exam?"

"Yeah, Yamato-sensei told us that we are ready so we decided to test ourselves, right Sasuke?"

"Yeah, yeah. Naruto come here for a second" whispered Sasuke.

"What do you need?"

"You see that girl?" said the Uchiha pointing at the girl. She was from Kumogakure and had blonde hair, blue calculating eyes and huuuge rack for a girl his age. When Naruto noticed her blood started dripping from his nose and a perverted smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah whats with her?" said Naruto still smiling which surprised his clansman. He would never thought that Naruto, the grandson of legendary Uchiha Madara was a pervert. His eyebrow twitched and he smacked him in the head.

"What was that for?"

"Pay attention. Now look at Kiba." The Uchiha turned his gaze to see Inuzuka Kiba who with confident smirk was going in the direction of the girl. He knew how it was going to end so he decided to amuse himself by watching how mutt discredits himself in front of everyone.

"Hey babe, maybe we should go on the date after the exams are over. I don't know why are you still staying with those losers when you have me" said Kiba. The blonde simply raised her eyebrow before kicking him in the balls and saying.

"I refuse"

Now Sasuke and Naruto were rolling on the floor laughing. They thought that she was only going to tell him to fuck of but not something like that. Everyone was looking at them surprised. Normally stoic Uchiha's were acting like someone was tickling them as they weren't aware of the situation that occurred few seconds before.

"Why are you laughing Uchiha faggots!" shouted Inuzuka in pain.

"You should know why 'Alpha Male'?" said Naruto still lying on the floor. When he was to get up suddenly the girl which previously kicked Kiba came and extended her hand to help him get up.

"Saumi" said the blonde in cool tone. From that distance her breasts looked even bigger. The Uchiha quickly shook his head to make dirty thoughts go away and said.

"Uchiha Naruto and the one with duckbutt like hair style is Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hey! I can speak for myself" shouted annoyed Sasuke. His hair didn't look like duck.

"I heard a lot about you Uchiha Naruto and I'm looking forward to fight with you" said Samui and went back to her team.

'What a strange girl' thought Naruto before he heard someone entering the room and yelling.

"Alright maggots, my name is Mitarashi Anko and I will be the proctor of the first exam, follow me!"

* * *

**AN: Sorry that this chapter was so short but I have a lot on my head lately and didn't have time to write. Yes Anko is the proctor of the first exam and there was no Kabuto shit. I'm still thinking what to do with the second part but don't worry it will not be boring. Next chapter will contain 1st and 2nd part of exams. See ya.**


	8. Announcement

**Hi Mejciu here.**

**Unfortunately it is not chapter but don't worry I didn't abandon the story, the chapter will be released before the end of this week. Also I have started to write Bleach fanfic with OC as main character, if you like Kubo's manga and don't like standard fics with 'I have to protect my friends' plot or Yaoi fics (I my opinion there are much more of them than normal ones which is in my opinion so fucking sick) I recommend to try mine. I will try update my stories at least once a week.**

**I you want to be BETA Reader for one of my stories, contact me vis pm.**

**See ya soon!**


	9. Chūnin Exams pt II

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Many genin's were wondering what were going to do in a creepy place like Konoha's T&I department. The proctor or crazy snake lady as Menma called her, told them to follow her to the place where exam will be taken. Many prayed that she somehow got lost or she wanted to grab something which was needed for the exam. Unfortunately they were wrong.

"Alright before we start the exam, I want you to sign these forms." said Anko rising the hand in which she was holding them.

"And why do we need to sign them?" asked shinobi from hidden stone making Tokubetsu Jonin sigh. Couldn't they just wait and listen, what she was going to say?

"I was just getting to that. That exam will involve killing. Singing those forms you state that you are aware of the rules of that exam and you agree to them. Also if you die these forms are are warranty that your village won't start the war because of your death." she said grinning madly making most of participating genin's shiver. She quickly regained her serious composure and handled them the declarations. After every one signed them, she took another sheets of paper out of her trench coat and said.

"I want the team leaders come here and draw one card."

"For what purpose, we still don't know what exam will look like." shouted frustrated Kiba.

"You will torture or be tortured. The exam tests your interrogation skills and resistance to pain, physical or mental. The paper contains the information whether you will be interrogator or being interrogated and in which room the exam will take place, now move we don't have all day!"

The group of 30 people formed the queue, they knew that the future of their team's laid in their hands and their luck. Naruto was first to choose, he looked with impassive gaze at the examinator and then on his team. Sai was standing relaxed like he didn't care, it was good sign even if luck wasn't on their side he knew that his teammate wouldn't fail him.

On the other hand there was Sakura who was terrified, she may trained a lot during the last months but still she wasn't prepared for thing like that. Even if she got stronger physically, she was still the same fangirl inside and being close to Sasuke didn't help. He sighed, that was going to be really annoying if they got the 'captives' role.

He turned his head to look at the proctor, she had wide grin on her face and was clearly enjoying the situation. After few second of thinking he took the first card from the right and not looking at it gave Anko. When she saw what was written on it, she smirked and said.

"Team 13 of Konoha, room 13, you will be interrogators. I must say that your are quite lucky boy. That girl wouldn't stand 5 minutes of torture. Good luck." said Anko and shown them a way to the room. Naruto simply shuddered and without waiting for Sai and Sakura went to interrogation room.

When they entered the room he heard his teammate sighing in relief. Proctor was right, she wouldn't be able to survive the interrogation, especially with her attitude. Shinobi had to be ready for the worst thing that could happen and that was confirmed in the mission to Nami no Kuni where they were attacked by Zabuza, Itachi and Kisame.

"Sakura you know that if I didn't draw that card thanks to you we would probably fail that exam?" said Naruto making pink haired girl lower her head in shame. She didn't even try to argue because every word he said was true. She was training hard but even her training did not prepare her for situation like that.

"Yes, I'm aware of that. Even now I'm scared, hurting people to get information is just wrong but I understand that it had to be done. Naruto could you do me a favour and try not to include me in that part? I begun a training as a mednin, I swore that I will not make people suffer if I have to kill them, the training I was put through was to save people's lives and heal them not vice versa." said Sakura looking at her team mate.

"Good, you will use your medical ninjutsu to help me get the information without killing them. Is that ok?" asked Uchiha. She curtly nodded, finally her attitude changed. Few minutes later Iwa team entered the room with 3 chunin's who were guiding them. They were wearing blindfolds as examinators tied them to the chairs. When they left the room, the voice of Mitarashi Anko was heard through the speakers.

"Listen up interrogators! Your job is to extract the informations from the captives on there the second part of exam is taken. You have 45 minutes. If you don't manage to do this you failed the exam. Good luck and don't make it to messy, you don't know how hard is to clean the room from blood, hihi."

That speech made Iwa team shiver. When she stoped speaking, the the blindfolds where taken of and they saw their worst nightmare. Uchiha Naruto, the strongest genin in the exams was standing in front of them with his sharingan shining in the darkness. They remembered well what Tsuchikage told them about him 'Avoid him at al costs, at your current level you are not able to fight him. Take my advice to your heart if you want to come alive from those exams'. Now they were in the beast jaw waiting to be crushed and swallowed.

"If you would be a team from different nation, I would do everything quickly and probably painless but Iwagakure had taken someone important from me and I swore on that persons grave that I won't die until everyone from there is dead and nothing more left than ruins left from the village itself. Count yourself as lucky you will not have to watch how your families and precious people die." said darkly Naruto making Sakura and Sai shiver. 'What Iwa had taken from him?' they wondered.

"I won't tell you anything you Konoha scum!" shouted the man on the right. Naruto slowly walked to him and looked with hateful glare, then he coated his arm with wind chakra and cut of his arm.

"Heal him, slowly." said raven haired boy to Sakura, as she quickly came to heal the Stone genin.

"When you will say anything without being asked or something I will not like you will loose part of you body. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you!" shouted the one one the left side. Naruto quickly turned to him and separated a leg from genin's body. Then he pulled the kunai from his pouch and heating in with fire chakra put it in the wound.

"Now then let's start with you, what is your name?"

"Saito of Iwagakure, shinobi registration number 097654, the son of Ichiro. He was exiled from Iwagakure and died few years ago." screamed in pain. The information Naruto heard made him grin like a mad man.

"Tell me Saito do you have any family? Mother, brother or sister?"

"No, my mother died at the childbirth and I don't have any siblings." said Iwa genin in exhausted tone panting and looking at Naruto.

"So you had only father? Were you proud of him? Do you know how he died?" asked innocently Uchiha making him shiver.

"Of course I'm proud of him! He was my father, I will be always proud of him. Even if he abandoned Iwagakure, I know it was because he had no choice. He was accused of trying to kill Tsuchikage by village council because he was against hiring some mercenary organisation. He escaped the village with group of shinobi who supported him. Year later they were found dead. I donąt know how he died but the mednin who was in charge of their autopsy told me that they were killed by single man. I don't know who would be capable of such feat apart from kage's these days."

"I will enlighten you then. Your father and his friends were died battling Uchiha Izuna, the son of Uchiha Madara."

When he heard that Saito's eyes widened. He heard about of Uchiha Madara. That man was the strongest shinobi Uchiha clan produced. He was so strong that he was able to fight on par with Senju Harshirama, Shinobi no Kami but the thing which mattered the most was that he defeated Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage like they were little children. It was logical that his son was powerful. When he slightly relaxed he heard Naruto speaking.

"That day my father also died. He was not as powerful as he was in his prime. After the fight he died because of wounds he gained because of your father and his little group which decided to attack him without a reason. That day I collected their shinobi ID's and swore on my fathers grave that I will get the revenge and now we are here, the chūnin exams, where I'm allowed to torture you and kill you. Isn't the fate merciful for me!" shouted Naruto like a madman as he started laughing.

Team 13 looked at their teammate worried. Sai decided not to participate in he interrogation when he felt the killing intent which Naruto was emitting, he instantly knew that he held a grudge against Iwa. One the other hand there was Sakura, who was terrified by the way he was acting. She understood that his father was killed by those Iwagakure shinobi's but they were dead, why he was taking revenge on their families. She wanted to do something but she was afraid that he would do something to her.

"The fate is merciful for me today. I must say that, never in my life I would thought that I will get occasion like that . I will purify the world from all Iwagakure shinobi. You ask why? It was your village who started all shinobi wars. I will erase the cancer of the world, that your village is and end it's suffering. Be honoured you will be the first one that will die, perhaps someday your name will be in history books. Goodbye Saito, the son of Ichiro."

With those words he ripped the heart from Saito's chest and threw it into a corner of the room. There was no scream or anything like that, only the sound of a hand going through the chest. His right arm was entirely covered in blood. He had it so much that it was dripping from his arm. Naruto himself was breathing heavily from excitement. Never in his life he felt so good as today, the only thing that could possibly be more enjoyable than that was destroying Iwa once for all. When he was standing like that nobody dared to disturb him, they either were terrified or intrigued. When he finally regained his composure he looked at the two remaining genin's and said.

"Now then, are you going to tell me where the next exam is taken or are we going to do it the hard way."

**Jōnin lounge**

Kakashi was sitting in the building near the Training Ground 0 and with 30 other jōnin's he was waiting for his team to come from the interrogation room. He knew that with Naruto, they would not fail that exam, when it came to interrogation Sharingan was one of the best available tools. Closing his book he decided to talk with the instructors of other teams.

"So what role did your team get Kurenai?" asked lazily Kakashi making his fellow jōnin look at him with hate. He already knew but he wanted to hear it from her.

The red eyed jōnin only clenched her fists. Why the exam had to look like that, hers was completely different. It was a test where she only had to cheat to pass and here there were kids bit older than her when she became a chunin who had to withstand a torture to pass the exam.

"You probably know already Kakashi, not everyone is as lucky as yours, Tenzo's and Asuma's teams." said bitterly Kurenai.

"Well even if Naruto would draw the other card, I'm sure that they still would pass the exam. They are only genin's and not professional interrogators like Anko or Ibiki. Most of them wouldn't be able to hurt a fly." said Kakashi making his fellow jonin relax a bit.

"But still I wouldn't like to be on the place of those Iwa genin's."

"And care to tell me why? I'm sure you didn't teach your team how to torture people, right Kakashi?" said raven haired woman eying suspiciously her sempai.

"Of course not, but still do you remember who Naruto is?"

"Yeah, I heard the stories about him being the grandson of Uchiha Madara ad that he is really short tempered even if most of the time he acts calm and collected but still I don't understand why they are so screwed in your opinion."

"Agh, Kurenai don't you really know or are you acting dumb?" said annoyed Yamato.

"No, enlighten me Yamato-san."

"Well first thing that he is Uchiha and he has already matured sharingan, that makes him already capable interrogator. Second thing is Iwa shinobi's often like to say too much and as you mentioned earlier he is quite short tempered, next thing is that his grandfather did give quite a show during one of his visits during the 'peace' talks in Hidden Stone." said Mokuton user. Kurenai only raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What do you mean by 'show'?"

"He single handily defeated Nidaime and Sandaime Tsuchikage's in a few seconds who that time were most powerful ninja's in their village not counting Shodai but even he wouldn't be able to fight the legendary Uchiha Magara. Only Senju Harshirama could do that. After that event Iwagakure was simply a servant to Konoha until Madara died, then they started 1st shinobi war." finished Yamato.

Kakashi looked at Kurenai who was now processing the informations she was told few seconds ago. She couldn't believe that Madara was so strong. Nidaime Tsuchikage was named the strongest kage of that time, the master of Dust Release. Only Senju Tobirama was able to fight with him and win because of his mastery over space-time ninjutsu and superior intellect. Mu was a powerful shinobi but even if Hashirama's brother lacked his pure strength, he was wiser and more cunning than anyone that time. He was called 'Perfect Shinobi', the one who stroke when you least expected it, the one who prefered the darkness over the light.

"But there is one more thing that makes him perfect person for the interrogation." said darkly silver haired man making everyone look at him.

"During the mission in Nami no Kuni we encountered the Uchiha Itachi, who is the probably the first person to awaken Mangekyō Sharingan since Madara. That was at least what Mikoto told us. To answer your question, Mangekyou is the ultimate form of Uchiha doujutsu which gives you few S-rank jutsus. We know know only about one, its name is Tsukiyomi. The ultimate genjutsu of Uchiha clan which allows you to take person into the world where the caster is god and torture him or her for 3 days, where second lasts 3 days. While in the real world the genjutsu takes a second, also there is one more thing we know about it. That genjutsu can't be broken unless you posses that eyes yourself. Before our fights begun, Naruto told us that he is the best suited to fight Itachi, also Sasuke allowed him to do that and I think you know how he wants to kill his older brother for what he did. After that fight we started to suspect that Naruto also posses Mangekyō Sharingan." finished Kakashi with sigh.

The jōnin sensei of team 8 closed her eyes. She knew the best how genjutsu could be effective in breaking ones mind but that Tsukiyomi was terrifying. A genjustu that can't be broken and lasts so long can do a serious damage to ones mind. She didn't even try to understand how Sasuke's mother was still sane after that.

There was also another thing, if Naruto possessed such power he could literally kill a person with weaker mind with a simple glance. Such power in hand of someone so young was dangerous.

"I know what are you thinking Kurenai, Naruto is not someone who would use such thing against ally and no offence but in my opinion he is more mature than you are. You still act to brash while Naruto has reasoning of a kage. Oh there they are I think my team is again the best. See ya." said Kakashi and vanished in swirl of leaves.

"Yosh, it seems that Team 13's flames of youth shines even brighter than mine!" shouted Gai making everyone in the room sweat drop.

**With Team 13**

After Naruto killed Saito the interrogation went smoothly and without problems they got the information where the next exam is taken. When they left the room 2 chūnin's came to them to ask about the result of exam. When Sai told them they only nodded and entered the room, without being prepared for what was waiting for them inside.

In a few words, it was a blood bath. The limbs and blood of Iwa shinobi's where everywhere, starting from the floor and ending at the ceiling. Of course Naruto was covered in blood they suspected that he was the one to ask questions but judging from how clean his teammates were they didn't expect to see such thing.

Now Team 13 was waiting for the next stage of exam in front of the entrance to Training Ground 0. Apart from them there was no one there, which probably meant that they were first to finish, after all they left their interrogation room 15 minutes after the exam started. Sakura still didn't recovered from the thing that happened few minutes earlier. The sight of flying limbs scared her enough to shut her mouth for quite a long time.

Sai looked like that didn't affect him and that was true. he knew that in shinobi world there was no place for mercy, especially to enemies and Iwa wasn't in good relations with Konoha which meant that they were the enemies. In his opinion, even if Naruto had some kind of personal reason in it, he did what was the best for the village.

Few minutes after they appeared, Kakashi came to greet them and give some informations concerning the second part but when he was about to say something he noticed how Naruto looked. Looking slightly worried he decided to ask him about what happened in the room number 13.

"Naruto what the hell happened to you!? Why are you all covered in blood, don't you know what Kushina-sama will do to me in you will show at home like that? Explain yourself!"

"Well, I must admit that, I probably went bit overboard during the time when I was interrogating the Iwagakure team and the whole exam became quite messy. Don't you agree with me Sai?" asked Naruto in his monotone voice. Sai only nodded and said.

"Just what Harem Lord said Dickless-sensei. It was pretty hard to crack those Iwagakure genin's but after using some more persuasive methods, Naruto managed to extract information from them which lead us here."

"Hey why to you call you beloved sensei dickless while Naruto gets that 'Harem Lord' nickname? How did he even got it?" asked annoyed by his students lack of respect Copy Ninja, crying in anime tears.

"Dickless-sensei, you didn't see what Lord did. The entrance to academy was literally blocked by dozens of girls, there was no way of passing through but then the almighty Harem Lord saved the situation simply by using his trademark 'Hn'. Then all girls stepped aside and started bowing to him, without seeing it it is hard to imagine. If only girls were in the village he surely could become Hokage by asking them about position, hell he wouldn't even need to ask! He would be selected with the day he came into the village!" finished Sai his speech and making his sensei cry even more.

"Naruto, I knew my teachings would finally get to you and that soon you would become a real man. Now you are ready!" he shouted and handed his student his limited edition of Icha-Icha Love in the Hidden Leaf Limited Edition.

"Take it my boy, learn from it and become what your sensei could not. Farewell Naruto, I hope you will remember me and my sacrifice." said Kakashi dropping on the ground and pretending to be dead.

When the show ended, a tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead. He looked at his sensei and when the 5th minute of his 'being dead thing' he didn't get up. He threw the book at him yelling.

"Why can't you just tell us when the fucking next exam starts and what are we supposed to do right now you blithering idiot!

"Hay, hey take it easy little man, you know that I was just trying to be polite."

"Just tell us what to do and stop bothering me."

"Yare, yare, you really can't wait few seconds. Ok, the second part of the exam will be on the training ground no. 0. I want you to come here tomorrow at 8 a.m. the proctor will be waiting for you to explain the rules of this test. Now you are free, dismissed. Oh and I advice you to take some food with you tomorrow, see ya!" said Kakashi before vanishing.

Naruto looked at his teammates. Sai was ready to leave but Sakura still looked unsure about the whole thing. He mentally sighed, he knew that he had to talk with her about things which happened in room 13.

"Sakura could you come over here? I would like to talk with you about the 1st exam," said Naruto. Sakura only looked at him and shakily nodded, she knew that it would not be good to annoy him after what he did there.

"I just want to say sorry that you had to see me like that. 3 years ago when I was training with my father, he sensed a large group of shinobi and told me to run and tell my mother about that. I did as he want, I quickly ran to our house and told my mother about the thing. After that we tried to get to that place and help my father but it was too late. He was laying in the middle of the corpses of Iwa shinobi's. He was alive but deathly wounded. My mother tried to heal him but even with her skills, he died. That day, i swore on his grave that I will eradicate Iwa from the map. That village brought nothing but suffering to this world. Let me tell you something, you know why Kakashi has his sharingan? Because during one mission, one of his teammates was kidnapped. Her name was Rin and she was medical ninja just like you. Kakashi and his teammate Uchiha Obito, went to save her but when they located the cave where where she was held one of Iwa shinobi's who kidnapped her damaged his eye." said Naruto.

"But how did it ended and how do you know that?" asked relaxed Sakura. It was working, Naruto only mentally smirked.

"When they located her and freed the remaining members of their team decided to bury the alive in that cave, they tried to escape but Kakashi got hit by a falling stone and that was the moment where his life changed. That moment Uchiha Obito decided that the life of his friend was more important than his own and saved Kakashi from being crushed by a stone. Also that moment Obito remembered that he didn't give his friend a present for becoming a jōnin, so he offered his sharingan. Rin was the one who did eye transplant, thanks to his sacrifice Kakashi is now the man he is now. To answer your second question, my aunt Kushina was the wife of Kakashi's sensei and she was the one who told me, that not only I was robbed of someone close by Iwa." finished Naruto and started walking away.

"Naruto! Tell me who was Kakashi's sensei?" asked Sakura before her teammate could leave

"Yondaime Hokage."

* * *

**AN: Hi, here is the update like I promised and sorry for the length but I want one part of exam take one chapter, so expect that next one will be much longer ;) _Also i finally found a BETA reader (his nickname is Feeruk) but in I would rather call him co writer because of how much he improved the prologue and extended it, check it out and await next, better, improved chapters. Also, I advise to read his stories especially the one Konoha's Guardian Snake. Even if you don't like NaruHina pairing the story introduces few interesting changes to cannon Naruto! What changes? Check it out yourself._ As for the next update, I don't know when the chapter will be published. I will try to do it during the next week but I also want to start writing chapters for my other stories. See ya later. **


End file.
